


Blame It On The Rain

by Amsare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Riding, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La situazione nell'aeroporto era davvero critica: si sapeva che il temporale avrebbe causato ritardi che avrebbero portato ovviamente a dei problemi per il ritiro dei bagagli, ma adesso si sfiorava il ridicolo. Sam Winchester sbuffò sonoramente quando guardò l'ora sul suo cellulare - si erano fatte le otto e mezza di sera e del suo bagaglio neanche l'ombra. Aveva appena chiesto informazioni presso il personale, ma tutto quello che gli disse la giovane hostess fu un "la preghiamo di attendere ancora" con un sorriso tirato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: rating Rosso per futuri capitoli.  
> I personaggi non sono miei e la storia è scritta per puro intrattenimento.  
> Buona Lettura!

La situazione nell'aeroporto era davvero critica: si sapeva che il temporale avrebbe causato ritardi che avrebbero portato ovviamente a dei problemi per il ritiro dei bagagli, ma adesso si sfiorava il ridicolo.   
Sam Winchester sbuffò sonoramente quando guardò l'ora sul suo cellulare - si erano fatte le otto e mezza di sera e del suo bagaglio neanche l'ombra. Aveva appena chiesto informazioni presso il personale, ma tutto quello che gli disse la giovane hostess fu un "la preghiamo di attendere ancora" con un sorriso tirato. 

_Grazie mille_ , pensò sarcasticamente Sam, _questa non ci voleva proprio._

Il Signor Crowley lo aveva appena chiamato al telefono per essere aggiornato della situazione – sia mai che il suo più giovane associato mandasse all’aria uno fra i lavori più importanti per lo studio legale _Crowley &Spencer._  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia, sentendosi gli occhi pesanti; aveva volato per quattro ore arrivando ad Atlanta alle otto e mezza, per poi restare bloccato nell'aeroporto.   
_Quanto darei per finire questa giornata..._

Il telefono squillò, il nome di suo fratello Dean in bella vista sul display. Lo aveva chiamato poco prima per dirgli che era arrivato sano e salvo ad Atlanta ma che del bagaglio non c’era ancora nessuna traccia. "Dean?"  
"Sammy! Allora, il bagaglio?" Sam dovette concentrarsi per cercare di capirlo: di sottofondo poteva sentire il vociare indistinto della folla e il rimbombo della musica.  
"Ancora niente, sono bloccato qui nel bel mezzo della tempesta del secolo. Nessuno sa dirmi che cosa dovrei fare, così sto qui ed aspetto."   
Sam si portò indietro una ciocca di capelli che gli era finita davanti agli occhi mentre parlava agitato.  
"Che sfortuna, fratello." Disse Dean. "Che ti hanno detto per il lavoro di domani?"  
Sam rise amaramente. "Se le cose si mettono male, ci andrò a costo di rubare uno spazzaneve, quell'incontro con il Signor Roman è troppo importante per lo studio legale; il mio capo è stato irremovibile su quel punto, non vuole ritardi o imprevisti." Sospirò. "Dopo che ti ho chiamato una prima volta, il Signor Crowley mi ha telefonato almeno una dozzina di volte, senza parlare delle e-mail che mi sono arrivate!" 

Il giorno dopo, alle dieci in punto, Sam si sarebbe dovuto incontrare con Richard Roman nonché prossimo acquirente della famosa multinazionale _SucroCorp_ ; un meeting importante sia per lo studio legale che per Sam stesso – quell’incontro avrebbe fatto la differenza nel suo curriculum lavorativo – ed ovviamente Fergus Crowley non voleva che andasse tutto a monte.

Dean sapeva bene come era quell'uomo, non era la prima volta che Sam si lamentava del suo capo.  
"Quel Crowley è solo un rompipalle Sammy, fossi in te lo denuncerei, sei un avvocato o no?"  
Sam tacque un attimo. "Appunto, sono un avvocato, non un poliziotto."  
Dean sbuffò per poi bersi un sorso di birra, a giudicare dal rumore. "È uguale! Sempre un rompipalle figlio di puttana resta."  
Sam decise di lasciar perdere. "Sei ubriaco?"  
"No, ma sono sulla buona strada per diventarlo."  
Sam sospirò. "Dean, qui ad Atlanta non sono nemmeno le nove di sera..."  
"Tranquillo Sammy! So badare a me stesso! Piuttosto, vedi di trovare un posto dove riposare, di solito gli aeroporti sono organizzati per queste cose, no?"  
"Sì, tranquillo, non appena ho il bagaglio vado dritto all'Hotel, taxi incluso... Ci sentiamo allora." "Okay Sammy. Fammi sapere."   
Dean lo salutò, così Sam chiuse la chiamata, mettendosi il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans - che gli fecero pensare solo al suo completo elegante chiuso nella sua _valigia_ finita chissà dove... Ma era inutile disperarsi, non poteva farci niente.

Cominciava ad aver caldo, la gente ammassata sempre di più davanti al nastro trasportatore nonostante i rulli fossero non funzionanti; decise di fare un salto in bagno per darsi una rinfrescata.  
Seguì le indicazioni facendosi spazio fra le persone e le valigie, incastrandosi più volte con il suo bagaglio a mano ( _"Ehi fai attenzione gigante!" "Mi scusi!"_ ) arrivando a destinazione.  
Tirò la porta di metallo, vedendo come non ci fosse nessuno; poi andò verso uno dei lavandini. Si sbottonò il cappotto, togliendoselo e appoggiandolo sulla valigia accanto a sè: si arrotolò le maniche della camicia e non appena riuscì a sentire l'acqua fresca sulla pelle si fece sfuggire un suono di gratitudine, chiudendo gli occhi e bagnandosi il viso.

Il telefono nella tasca dei jeans vibrò due volte ma non gli badò – sicuramente era Crowley che gli mandava la millesima e-mail – così si passò le mani sugli occhi, dandosi una svegliata e decise di uscire di lì.  
Guardando il suo riflesso allo specchio poteva vedere la stanchezza in persona, ma in quel momento poteva solo limitarsi a immaginare il suo meritato sonno ristoratore: doveva aspettare la sua valigia.

Sarebbe stata una _lunga_ serata.

***

Finalmente fecero un annuncio all'altoparlante, invitando i passeggeri del suo volo a recarsi al ritiro bagagli. Sam sentì il suo cuore mancare un battito dall'emozione: finalmente sarebbe uscito da quel maledetto Terminal.

Praticamente correndo si diresse al ritiro bagagli, dove il nastro trasportatore aveva iniziato a girare - Sam giurò di aver sentito un collettivo sospiro di sollievo provenire da tutta la folla accalcata lì intorno.   
Si fece largo a fatica fra due adolescenti che stavano ascoltando la musica a tutto volume ed aspettò fiducioso.

Dopo neanche cinque minuti il nastro si bloccò di colpo. 

_Cazzo._

"Ma basta! Siamo stanchi!" Una ragazza esasperata dai capelli rossi davanti a Sam sbuffò, scuotendo la testa mentre il ragazzo accanto le cingeva la vita compresivo; un uomo calvo di una certa età gettò a terra la sua borsa dalla frustrazione, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla moglie affianco; era comprensibile.  
"Siete ridicoli!" Una voce dietro di lui fece sobbalzare Sam, tanto che si dovette voltare per vedere chi avesse parlato: l'uomo era molto più basso di lui (non che ci volesse molto per esserlo, Dean gli ripeteva spesso che era un gigante rispetto alla gente normale) vestito casual, la giacca verde militare legata alla vita e la camicia bordeaux con il colletto sbottonato.

Ad una prima impressione Sam pensò che stesse fumando una sigaretta nel bel mezzo della sala - poi l'uomo tirò fuori dalla bocca un _lollipop rosa_.  
Ovviamente lo aveva fissato per troppo tempo perché gli occhi dorati dell'uomo incontrarono i suoi, interrogativo. "Beh, che hai da guardare _ragazzone_? Non ho forse ragione?" Disse facendo un sorrisetto, gesticolando e muovendo il lollipop distrattamente. "Penso che anche tu ti sarai rotto di stare qui."

Sam lo guardò, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Già, infatti..." Mormorò, un po' imbarazzato per essersi fatto beccare così spudoratamente nel fissarlo; ciò nonostante lui sembrava non esserne così infastidito, anzi, si presentò.  
"Comunque, io sono Gabriele." L'uomo allungò lo mano destra - ma non prima di rimettersi il lollipop in bocca facendo un suono osceno. Sam gliela strinse, presentandosi a sua volta. "Sam".

Gabriele sorrise, non intenzionato a terminare la discussione  
"Anche tu aspetti i bagagli del volo da Los Angeles?" Chiese con nonchalance. “Non ti ho visto sull’aereo, dove era il tuo posto?”  
"Ero in fondo." Rispose Sam, ripensando alle quattro ore e mezza di volo passate.  
"Oh, adesso si spiega! Io ero in seconda fila davanti, fra un ragazzino e sua madre, una donna niente male, sai..." Ammiccò come complice, dando un colpetto alla spalla di Sam che fu sorpreso da tutta quella confidenza: non era la prima volta che gli capitava di attaccare bottone con qualcuno - _nonostante l'altezza sembrava trasmettere sicurezza nel prossimo_ \- ma raramente le persone si comportavano così disinvolte con lui. Sam gli sorrise e Gabriele inclinò la testa come per squadrarlo; stava per parlare di nuovo quando la sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcos'altro.

"Signori, signori, vi prego di calmarvi!" Un uomo sulla cinquantina, alto e brizzolato, vestito in giacca e cravatta era arrivato fra la folla. Nel suo sguardo Sam riuscì a vedere chiaramente il nervosismo che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
"Il bollettino meteo è peggiorato, purtroppo chi fra di voi era diretto verso altre mete è impossibile effettuare gli scali prestabiliti." Ci furono delle lamentele e dei suoni di sdegno. L’uomo deglutì.  
“Adesso lo linciano” Mormorò Gabriele con il lollipop in bocca, facendo ridere sommessamente Sam.  
"Per quanto riguarda le persone che stanno aspettando di ritirare il proprio bagaglio, vi chiediamo di pazientare ancora un po', ci sono stati dei contrattempi." Non l'avesse mai detto: un ruggito si levò dalla folla.  
“Ma non è possibile! È da pazzi!"  
"Voglio il mio bagaglio!"  
"Vergogna!"

" _Sam_?" Gabriele ormai aveva perso del tutto interesse nella imminente rivolta dei viaggiatori, chiamandolo per nome. Sam si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, interrogativo.  
"Perché non ci allontaniamo da qui e andiamo a farci un caffè? Ho appena finito il mio dolce." Fece un cenno con la testa verso il corridoio che portava alla caffetteria e mosse lo stecco che aveva fra le labbra con la lingua come per puntualizzare quello che aveva appena detto - Sam si trovò a fissarlo ancora, come ipnotizzato: arrivò alla conclusione che quest'uomo avesse _decisamente_ qualche fissazione orale; comunque, si guardò intorno e decise di accettare: non aveva niente da perdere a prendersi solo un caffè.

"Va bene, dopotutto non ho niente da fare e siamo bloccati qui."  
Gli occhi di Gabriele si illuminarono, felice di essere riuscito nel suo intento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspettando le tanto agognate valigie, Gabriele convince Sam a prendersi un caffè - in fondo sono solo due tipi che vogliono fare quattro chiacchere, cosa ci sarà mai di così strano?

La zona ristoro era molto affollata: Sam dovette concentrarsi per non inciampare nel labirinto di valigie e persone che si era creato davanti alla cassa del bar.  
"Allora, Sam..." Gabriele si sedette al tavolino posando due caffè fumanti. "Cosa ti porta qui ad Atlanta?"

Sam si sedette davanti all'uomo, allungandosi giusto per prendere il suo caffè - che era stato pagato da Gabriele ( _"Metti via quel portafoglio! Idea mia, offro io." Gli aveva detto poco prima, facendogli l'occhiolino._ )  
"Lavoro." Al sol pensiero sentì lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa - nell'ultima ora non aveva osato pensare a Crowley o alla sua firma dove era impiegato, alla sua valigia o al suo completo elegante, al Signor Roman...  
"Okay, okay, frena i pensieri Gigantor!" Gabriele si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, guardando Sam da sopra il bicchiere. "Hai fatto una faccia! Ho toccato un tasto che non dovevo, eh?"  
Sam scosse la testa, risvegliandosi dai pensieri - _era arrivato a immaginarsi un Crowley circondato dalle fiamme che l'avrebbe incenerito al più presto se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità_ \- così bevve due sorsi di caffè, che quasi gli ustionarono la lingua, giusto per rimanere in tema.

"Lavoro per la firma _Crowley &Spencer_. Ho un incontro molto importante con un cliente fissato per domani, ma se la situazione è questa... Spero non blocchino l'intera città." Allargò le braccia, notando come da fuori le vetrate la tempesta sembrava intenzionata a non smettere. "Siamo fortunati abbastanza che ci hanno fatto scendere dall'aereo senza problemi, prima non pioveva così forte."  
"Di questo periodo è facile che piova in questo modo ad Atlanta, credimi." Gabriele fece una mezza risata, allungandosi contro lo schienale della sedia - sembrava la persona più rilassata del mondo. "Allora...Così sei un avvocato."

Sam rimase a bocca aperta, preso alla sprovvista. "Conosci la _Crowley &Spencer_?" Ma certo che la conosceva, la firma per cui lavorava era importante e rinomata (dopotutto avevano clienti del calibro di Richard Roman), ma non credeva che un tipo come Gabriele se ne intendesse.  
"Ne ho sentito parlare ad un telegiornale un po' di tempo fa, vi siete occupati del caso di Benjamin Lafitte?"

Ah, ecco spiegato il perché.

Il caso Lafitte aveva interessato praticamente tutta la stampa Americana: Benjamin Lafitte, imprenditore, era stato accusato ingiustamente di due omicidi, avvenuti l'uno a distanza dall'altro a sole dodici ore e nella stessa zona. Fergus Crowley si era occupato dei processi personalmente riuscendo a scagionarlo da ogni accusa - fu sorprendente.

"Sì, anche se io ancora non ero neanche associato, ho iniziato da poco." Poi aggiunse. "Ma diciamo che il Signor Crowley si fida abbastanza per farmi svolgere compiti importanti."  
Gabriele fece un faccia impressionata, anche se Sam si sentì un po' preso in giro.

“Cosa porta te qui invece?" Domandò Sam stizzito; aveva parlato _decisamente_ troppo ed era arrivato il momento che anche questo tipo parlasse un po'.

"Mio fratello Michele si è trasferito qui da un po' e volevo fargli una sorpresa, infatti non è la prima volta che vengo ad Atlanta." Disse tranquillamente. "Sono il proprietario di una pasticceria a Los Angeles dove lavoro insieme a mio fratello Castiel e anche se Michele non si è mai interessato troppo al nostro lavoro, non per questo non lo vengo a trovare."

Alzò le spalle noncurante. "Che ci vuoi fare. Ognuno ha le sue passioni, lui voleva insegnare."

Sbuffò annoiato al sol pensiero. "Nick voleva fare l'attore."  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia; gli sembrava di essersi perso qualche pezzo della storia.

"Nick?"

"Oh, scusa." Gabriele rise, una risata genuina e contagiosa. "Dimentico sempre di spiegare l'albero genealogico prima di sparare a raffica: siamo in quattro fratelli."

Alzò una mano, indicando quattro dita. "Michele è il maggiore, insegna storia al liceo, io e Castiel siamo i fratelli minori e cuciniamo praticamente da quando abbiamo imparato a camminare..." Si fermò, divertito da quel siparietto che aveva messo in scena. "Il secondo in ordine di nascita è Nick ed è una specie di attore. Questa sua scelta di vita non è mai andata giù al nostro povero vecchio o a Michele. Così..."

Sam lo interruppe. "Aspetta, aspetta." Aveva finito di bere il caffè e neanche se ne era accorto. "Fare l'attore non è così brutto e poi insomma, anche io ho avuto divergenze con mio padre, ma le abbiamo superate."

_Più o meno._

"Oh Sam, non mi hai sentito?" Gabriele aveva iniziato a ridere di nuovo. "Ho detto una specie di attore." Gli fece un'occhiata di intesa, una di quelle che non promettono niente di buono.

 _Una specie di...?_ Oh.

_Oh._

Spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

"Non sarà mica un attore..." Sam si avvicinò per non farsi sentire troppo dai tavoli vicini. " _...Porno?_ "

Gabriele scoppiò a ridere, non potendosi più trattenere - la scena era esilarante e si stava divertendo troppo. "Esatto!"

Sam si rese conto che doveva avere un aspetto davvero idiota per suscitare tale ilarità ( _"Dovresti vedere la tua faccia!" Gabriele si stava asciugando le lacrime_ ), la bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati ed increduli; ma doveva ammettere che per lo meno la storia familiare di Gabriele lo stava facendo pensare ad altro e forse, forse, non era stata una cattiva idea accettare di passare un po' di tempo con lui.

Solo con Dean si era sentito così a suo agio, era come se quest'uomo davanti a sé emanasse un'aurea di spensieratezza e tranquillità.

"Okay, allora posso capire perché non vada giù a tuo padre." Disse, passandosi una mano sul viso incredulo; quella mattina mai avrebbe immaginato di incontrare una persona con una tale storia.

"Già! Immagina quando ce lo ha detto: pranzo domenicale, tempismo perfetto."  
"Certo, certo." Commentò Sam sarcastico. Gabriele non gli badò, tutto preso dalla sua storia. "Non devi farti brutte idee, Nick è un tipo apposto, eh... Eccentrico, fuori di testa, ma niente di spaventoso."

Rise ancora, scuotendo la testa. "È piuttosto conosciuto nel mondo dell'erotismo, si fa chiamare Lucifero, magari hai perfino visto qualche suo lavoro." Ennesimo occhiolino.

Ignorando deliberatamente il commento malizioso – perché no, era Dean quello che si intendeva di porno di certo non Sam che con il suo computer aveva di meglio da fare – Sam inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Lucifero?"

"Oh, aveva bisogno di un nome d'arte e non poteva rovinare ulteriormente il buon nome dei Novak." Gabriele tacque giusto un momento per bere un sorso di caffè, per poi riprendere. "Nick fino a poco tempo fa viveva insieme a me e a Cas, poi si è trovato un appartamentino niente male sempre a Los Angeles e da quel giorno –"

Mentre parlava venne interrotto dal suo stesso cellulare che cominciò a squillare riproducendo _Mambo Number 5_. "Scusami" disse alzando la mano, portandosi il cellulare all'orecchio.  
Gabriele non si preoccupò nemmeno di alzarsi dal tavolino, lasciando Sam a guardarlo senza sapere bene cosa fare; era sorprendente di come non gli importasse se una persona appena conosciuta si mettesse ad ascoltare o meno le sue chiamate.

"Nick! Parli del diavolo..." Rise di gusto alla sua stessa battuta, _facendo l'occhiolino_ a Sam che sentì le labbra curarsi in un sorriso spontaneo.

"Cosa? Oh no, tranquillo, ti facevo solo buona pubblicità, sai, sto aspettando la valigia e ho conosciuto un ragazzo niente male."

Oh cielo.

Gabriele poi si ammutolì, ascoltando con interesse il fratello al telefono; lanciò un'occhiata inquisitoria a Sam davanti a sé. "Per i tuoi standard? Direi un dieci pieno."

Cosa!?

"Ovvio che no, Nick, per chi mi hai preso? Ci sentiamo presto. Sì, saluta Castiel." Terminò la telefonata.  
"Perdona mio fratello, ha un tempismo perfetto come ti ho già accennato." Portò gli occhi al cielo. "Castiel aveva bisogno di aiuto alla pasticceria e così è andato Nick. Spero che vada bene per un paio di giorni... A volte mi chiedo se non fosse meglio per Cas o per me trovarsi qualcuno, sai, una ragazza, un ragazzo..." Sospirò. "Per lo meno non dovrei disturbare Nick… La cucina non è davvero il suo campo, ma meglio che niente." Sogghignò al pensiero.

Sam cercò di ignorare il bruciore improvviso che aveva al viso – perché mai doveva essersi sentito in imbarazzo per una telefonata non lo sapeva proprio – Gabriele e Nick avevano parlato semplicemente di cose loro, cose fra fratelli. Non significava niente che Nick fosse un attore porno e che Gabriele avesse parlato di Sam come se non fosse stato presente. Perché ovviamente Gabriele non lo stava squadrando in quel senso vero?

Visto che Sam si era perso nei suoi pensieri, Gabriele gli fece una domanda. "Un bel ragazzone come te ce l'ha la ragazza?" Poggiò i gomiti sul tavolino, piegandosi verso di lui, aspettando la risposta.

Sam si schiarì la gola. “Oh, no, no… Troppo concentrato con lo studio e la carriera. Al college avevo una ragazza ma non è durata purtroppo." Sam sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, alzando le spalle; per lo meno pensare a Jessica non faceva più così male.

Ci fu un breve silenzio al tavolino, il leggero brusio del terminal di sottofondo e la pioggia che batteva incessante contro le grandi vetrate.

"Ho toccato un altro tasto che non dovevo, eh?" Disse Gabriele, un po' dispiaciuto, mettendosi a giocare distrattamente con il cellulare che aveva poggiato affianco a sé.  
"Oh, no, tranquillo. Le ragazze vanno e vengono." Sam si affrettò a rassicurarlo – che ne poteva sapere?

"E i ragazzi?" Domandò cauto Gabriele, gli occhi illuminati da _qualcosa_. "Anche loro vanno e vengono?"

Oh.

In quel momento Sam Winchester si sentì piuttosto stupido - e solitamente si riteneva una persona intelligente. Gabriele gli aveva offerto un caffè. Lo stava davvero squadrando. Gli stava facendo domande sulla sua vita. Praticamente aveva flirtato per tutta la sera e non gli aveva dato peso. Oh, Sam, ecco spiegati i commenti di prima. Hai fatto colpo, pensò sorpreso: non gli era mai successo di trovarsi davanti un uomo flirtare con lui.

Sam non si era mai dichiarato eterosessuale; non credeva che la sessualità potesse essere etichettata così  
semplicemente e pensava che se due persone si trovavano bene potevano stare insieme indipendentemente dal sesso. Quando l’aveva spiegato a Dean, suo fratello l’aveva chiamato _Sammy l’hippy_ – ma poi era finita lì ( _“Fai quel che vuoi Sam, non sono certo io quello che deve dirti chi scopare o chi no._ ”)

Sam stava per dire qualcosa, quando vennero chiamati all'altoparlante: era la volta buona per i loro bagagli.  
"Grazie a Dio..." Mormorò Sam, sentendosi un po’ stordito.  
Guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso: si erano fatte le dieci e mezza ed era sfinito, nonostante il caffè di prima. Si alzò dal tavolino, Gabriele che lo seguiva trascinandosi dietro il suo bagaglio. "Speriamo sia la volta buona." Disse.

Sam non replicò, si sentiva la testa che si era fatta leggera, cercando di farsi spazio fra le persone accalcate intorno a quel maledetto nastro trasportatore che per lo meno si era messo a funzionare. I tonfi inequivocabili gli fecero emettere un sospiro di sollievo: una, due, tre valigie cominciarono a spuntare una dopo l'altra.

"Eccola!" Esclamò contento Sam, guardando la sua valigia che si avvicinava, il portachiavi tribale inequivocabile attaccato alla cerniera superiore. Senza travolgere nessuno, la prese e si tirò indietro, controllando se ci fosse qualche graffio.

"Scusi, permesso...!" Intanto dall'altra parte del nastro sembrava che ci fossero problemi ed attirato dal trambusto, Sam guardò verso quella direzione.

_Gabriele._

"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta, ti aiuto io!" Esclamò Sam, correndo verso di lui; a quanto pare un laccio della sua enorme valigia si era bloccato nel nastro e non intendeva lasciarla andare. Due ragazze guardarono Sam  
preoccupate non appena si avvicinò con tale foga, strattonando il bagaglio.

Senza ulteriore sforzo la portò a terra, Gabriele lì vicino che si massaggiava il braccio destro. "Avevo tutto sotto controllo." Commentò con tranquillità.  
"Sì, certamente." Disse Sam sarcastico. "Una valigia più piccola avrebbe aiutato."  
Gabriele sbuffò, guardando il ragazzo di sbieco. "Almeno la metà di quella valigia è roba da mangiare pronta per Michele. Sono un pasticcere serio io."

Sam rise, scuotendo la testa – quell'uomo era davvero impossibile. "Hai una valigia piena di dolci?"  
Gabriele sorrise maliziosamente. "Ovvio." Prese una caramella gommosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni come per sottolineare quello che aveva appena detto: la scartò e se la mise in bocca senza pensarci due volte.

"Non ci credo." Mormorò Sam fra sé e sé.

Forse l'aereo della Delta Airlines che aveva preso non era mai arrivato a destinazione e in quel momento non si trovava ad Atlanta ma in una sottospecie di limbo pseudo-cristiano – ecco spiegato i nomi biblici; forse questo Gabriele era davvero il suddetto arcangelo che nel tempo libero si divertiva a flirtare con le povere anime in rotta verso il l’aldilà.

Sam avrebbe creduto molto di più a questa versione dei fatti perché Gabriele sembrava uscito da un cartone animato - ed era così carismatico, per la miseria, quando mai si era trovato così in sintonia con una persona appena incontrata?

"Allora." Gabriele si stiracchiò, guardandolo di sbieco – _Oh, ecco di nuovo quello sguardo_ – "Dove alloggi?"  
"Motel 6, poco lontano da qui, prendo un taxi." La scelta del motel era stata molto semplice: Sam sarebbe dovuto rimanere ad Atlanta giusto il tempo per stipulare l'accordo... E a quanto pare Crowley non voleva spendere fior di milioni solo per far alloggiare un giovane novellino ad Atlanta - di nuovo, quel che contava era solo il Signor Roman.

Gabriele annuì. "Vengo con te. Michele non mi sta aspettando, posso andare da lui tranquillamente domani."  
Lanciò un’occhiata al tempo fuori le vetrate. "Inoltre, prima andiamo meglio è.”

Sam batté le palpebre un paio di volte.  
"C-Come scusa?" Era stato preso alla sprovvista, cominciando a rivalutare l'idea del limbo pseudo-cristiano.

Gabriele sbuffò, mettendosi addosso la giacca verde, sistemando il colletto. "Prontoooo?" Disse ad alta voce, facendo voltare e sobbalzare un gruppetto di ragazze lì dietro. "Vengo. Con. Te." Scandì per bene le parole, guardando Sam come se gli avesse fatto la domanda più ovvia del mondo – e non ammetteva repliche.

"Sei incredibile, lo sai vero?" Sam era sempre più sconvolto da Gabriele, ma alzò comunque le mani e alla fine si arrese. "Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Fai come vuoi."

Gabriele schioccò la lingua, vittorioso.  
"Andiamo a prendere un taxi, Gigantor. A quanto pare abbiamo prenotato lo stesso hotel."

_Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccovi il secondo capitolo! Mi sono divertita tanto a scrivere della sgangherata famiglia di Gabriele - e pensare che inizialmente volevo pubblicare questa AU come una one-shot... Mi rende davvero felice sapere che molte persone stiano seguendo questa storia, grazie davvero!  
> E ovviamente grazie alla mia beta Lady Dexter.
> 
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, al prossimo capitolo. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Le porte automatiche si aprirono al passaggio di Sam e Gabriele che furono investiti in pieno dall'aria fredda di Atlanta che _tagliava_ davvero le pelle.  
Sam rabbrividì e si maledisse per non aver preso una giacca più pesante - anche se a pensarci bene non avrebbe risolto niente lo stesso: dopo aver passato delle ore nel caldo dell'aeroporto, l'aria di Atlanta gli sarebbe sempre sembrata polare.

D'altro canto, Gabriele era più che a suo agio con la camicia sbottonata e la giacca messa alla meno peggio. "Non mi guardare così, ci sono abituato." Gli disse, alzando le spalle.

Sam non sapeva se doverci credere davvero o meno: il freddo era quasi insopportabile, la pioggia che batteva orizzontale li aveva quasi bagnati del tutto e sinceramente una persona normale non avrebbe mai resistito più di dieci minuti lì fuori - ma a quel punto, se doveva scegliere tra tornare nell'aeroporto e la pioggia, forse preferiva la pioggia.

_Forse._

Vedendolo non troppo convinto, Gabriele sbuffò indicandosi con entrambi i pollici. "Saaaaaam? Già sono stato ad Atlanta... Te l'ho detto prima, ricordi?"

Sam portò gli occhi al cielo.

"Questo non giustifica il fatto che ci stiamo inzuppando - e siamo appena usciti dal terminal." Disse battendo i denti; abbassò lo sguardo per poter prendere il suo cellulare dalla tasca, quando notò Gabriele che aveva il suo già all'orecchio.

"Sì, buonasera, sono Gabriele Novak, avrei bisogno di un taxi - io e il mio amico siamo appena usciti all'aeroporto Hartsfield-Jackson..."

_Oh._

La telefonata fu breve e quando terminò, Gabriele guardò il ragazzo con un’espressione compiaciuta in volto. "Invece di continuare a lamentarti, ho pensato fosse meglio chiamare il taxi, no?"

Sam lo fissò sorpreso; Gabriele gli diede una spintarella amichevole che comunque non lo fece spostare di un passo.  
"A Los Angeles ho controllato e prenotato tutto online, anche il trasporto. Una chiamata ed ecco che arriva il tuo taxi, _Sam._ " Sì soffermò sul nome, come per _assaporarlo_. "Sono molto efficienti ad Atlanta, non biasimo affatto mio fratello per essere venuto qui."  
Fece schioccare la lingua mentre gli occhi color caramello lo squadravano interessato; per qualche strano motivo fecero tornare in mente a Sam solo la discussione avuta poco prima alla zona ristoro.

_"Oh, no, tranquillo. Le ragazze vanno e vengono."  
"E i ragazzi? Anche loro vanno e vengono?" _

Sam sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte mettendo a fuoco l'uomo davanti a sé; sentì una strana sensazione di calore improvviso sulla faccia ripensando a come Gabriele l'aveva guardato mentre gli faceva quella domanda - Oh bene, stava arrossendo come un ragazzino con la sua prima cotta.  
Non era tipo da amore a prima vista, non lo era mai stato, ma doveva ammettere che forse qualcosa sembrava essere scattato con quest'uomo così eccentrico - altrimenti come se la poteva spiegare quella stretta allo stomaco o il rossore?

"Allora ti devo ringraziare." Riuscì poi a dire, proprio quando il taxi si presentò davanti al grande marciapiede.  
"E di che? Per un taxi?" Alzò le spalle tranquillamente. "Il tuo capo non ci ha pensato proprio al passaggio?"

Il taxista prese i bagagli a mano di entrambi ed evitò a Sam di rispondere - di sicuro non voleva ricordarsi di Crowley in quel preciso momento, non quando si trovava in pieno subbuglio emotivo, sotto la pioggia con Gabriele davanti a sé.

Quando dovette prendere la valigia di Gabriele, l'uomo la guardò accigliato - era così piena che le cerniere tiravano per lo sforzo - ma non fece commenti.  
"Entrate, entrate." Disse, facendogli cenno da sopra il bagagliaio.

Il tragitto fu particolarmente breve; dopotutto il motel si trovava poco lontano dall'aeroporto. "Grazie mille." Disse Sam, allungandosi verso il taxista, prima che Gabriele potesse pagargli anche il viaggio in taxi ( _"Tu mi hai offerto il caffè, siamo pari." Gli disse bisbigliando._ )

Gabriele scese dall'auto, seguito da Sam - che _non_ si era incantato a guardarlo, assolutamente no - offrendosi poi di portare la sua valigia.  
"Dai qui, ti aiuto io."

La piazzola davanti al motel era deserta; la pioggia era leggera anche se ancora cadeva incessante e dovettero fare attenzione a un paio di pozzanghere che si erano formate davanti all'entrata.  
"Sono zuppo." Commentò Gabriele ridendo, passandosi una manica sulla faccia per asciugarsi; si trascinava dietro i loro bagagli a mano, ben contento di aver lasciato i due trolley più grandi a Sam.

Fortunatamente arrivarono all'ingresso, spingendo le porte di vetro; la hall era piacevolmente calda ed accogliente e Sam ringraziò mentalmente qualsiasi angelo o creatura celeste per essere arrivato fin lì.

Una giovane donna alla reception li salutò, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi; avrà avuto una trentina d'anni, capelli biondi palesemente tinti, unghie smaltate e curate.  
"Buonasera." Disse la donna, che subito volle controllare i loro dati e prenotazioni sul piccolo computer lì affianco.

Sam provò una strana sensazione di déjà vu: quante volte si era fermato a dormire in dei motel da bambino? Certo, questo qui era sicuramente un posto più elegante, ma non poteva negare che la situazione gli era stranamente familiare: la stanchezza, i bagagli, la reception...

"Allora, Signor Novak..." Disse la donna rivolgendosi a Gabriele, prendendo un mazzo di chiavi appese lì dietro al bancone. "Lei ha la camera 29, secondo piano." Il numero metallizzato scintillò alla luce quando Gabriele prese in mano la chiave, facendo un immancabile occhiolino alla donna. "La ringrazio, bellissima."  
Lei lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso, cercando di mantenere un comportamento professionale; d'altro canto, Sam si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Okay, quale era il problema? Aveva capito che Gabriele flirtava praticamente con _chiunque_... Anzi, no, con _qualsiasi_ cosa; E allora? L'aveva fatto con lui per tutta la sera.  
Forse Sam si stava solo illudendo di potergli piacere: si era fatto prendere in giro in quel modo invece di concentrarsi sull'incontro di domani.  
Non aveva nemmeno più avvisato Crowley.

 _Bravo Sam_ , pensò sarcastico.

"Signor Winchester, camera 33, stesso corridoio del signor Novak." Fece la donna, rivolgendosi a Sam che sobbalzò; si era perso nei suoi pensieri di nuovo.  
"Grazie." Disse con voce roca, evitando lo sguardo di Gabriele che sentiva fisso su di lui.  
Quello non era proprio il momento di arrossire.

Dovendo raggiungere il secondo piano, andarono verso il grande ascensore in fondo al corridoio che dava sulla hall; Sam fece per premere il pulsante ma fu preceduto da Gabriele che lo premettere con forza. "Bella ragazza, non credi?" Disse poi, mentre Sam fissava distrattamente il led rosso sopra il bottone che lampeggiava.  
 _Ecco ci risiamo_ , pensò Sam, sentendo le viscere contorcersi. "Carina." Sì limitò a dire, evitando accuratamente quei maledettissimi occhi color caramello.  
"Carina? Solo carina?" Gabriele sembrava sorpreso da quella risposta.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono.

"Non è proprio il mio tipo." Sì giustificò Sam, entrando nel cubicolo mentre sistemava al meglio i bagagli; sfortunatamente l'ascensore era davvero piccolo e la valigia di Gabriele occupava spazio, tanto che Gabriele si sedette su di essa con un saltello per far spazio a Sam.

"Sei troppo alto Gigantor." Fece poi, sporgendosi verso i bottoni per schiacciare il tasto "2". Sam scosse la testa incredulo; alcune gocce d'acqua gli scivolarono giù per la faccia.  
"Se tu avessi avuto una valigia più _piccola._ " Indicò il povero trolley sul quale si era seduto Gabriele. "Mi chiedo come faccia a resistere ancora, davvero, ti ci sei anche seduto sopra."  
Gabriele alzò le sopracciglia. "Sammy, se volevi qualcuno dei miei dolci bastava chiedere, senza dover essere così duro con la mia valigia."  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, dove Sam rimase interdetto.

"Secondo Piano." Una voce metallica accompagnò le porte che si aprivano.  
"Finalmente." Disse Sam fra sé e sé; fece per uscire dall'ascensore ma Gabriele ebbe la sua stessa idea, scendendo dalla valigia con un balzo.  
"Ehi, fa atten-!" A Sam mancò il fiato: mentre usciva si era incastrato con Gabriele proprio fra porte.  
 _Perfetto._  
"Saresti... Così gentile... Da..." Non terminò la frase, cercando di liberarsi da quella posizione scomoda.

Gabriele non sembrava molto turbato, anzi: stava ridendo a crepapelle, il braccio destro incastrato fra il busto di Sam e il proprio.

"Sei impossibile." Bofonchiò Sam, guardandolo, mentre riusciva a liberarsi.  
Senza ulteriori intoppi, tirarono fuori le valigie con Gabriele che continuava a ridacchiare.

"Sono favoloso, vorrai dire." Sospirò teatralmente, andando verso la porta 29; la aprì con uno scatto, spalancandola; poi si girò su sé stesso con una mezza piroetta, andando verso Sam che era rimasto con le valigie. "Qualcosa in contrario?" Disse ancora, prendendo il manico del trolley con due mani senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al ragazzo.

Sam alzò le mani e gli fece un mezzo sorriso. "Touché."

Gabriele gli fece uno di quei suoi occhiolini, avvicinandosi con le mani in tasca; stava per dire qualcosa quando il cellulare di Sam vibrò per la millesima volta quella sera, solo più insistentemente.

 _Doveva_ rispondere.

Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, notando il nome del suo capo sul display.  
"Oh, merda." Bofonchiò Sam, Gabriele che si fece sfuggire una risata. "Okay, okay, ti lascio rispondere, guai in vista, eh?" Disse, allontanandosi.

Sam annuì, sbloccando lo schermo. "Pronto?"  
Il resto fu una valanga di parole segnate dall'inconfondibile accento inglese l'una dietro l'altra: Crowley era furioso, eppure, mentre Sam guardava Gabriele entrare nella sua stanza facendogli un cenno con la testa, non poteva importargli di meno.

***

"Non farmi rimpiangere di averti mandato lì! Ti ho dato questa possibilità, sfruttala al meglio e non mandarla al diavolo!" Crowley terminò violentemente la telefonata, Sam che sì e no aveva detto due o tre parole per scusarsi e cercare di spiegargli che effettivamente non era stata colpa sua se non si era fatto sentire.

Maledetto Gabriele Novak e i suoi maledettissimi occhi, la sua lingua, la sua risata...

Maledetta Atlanta e la sua pioggia.

Sam sospirò, ormai esausto dopo tutta quella serata passata all'aeroporto; si passò una mano sulla faccia cercando di scacciare via l'immagine ancora vivida di Gabriele - quell'uomo tutto gli stava facendo passare per la testa _tranne_ che riposarsi.

Sam si era reso conto di non essere nemmeno entrato nella propria stanza: era rimasto come un idiota nel bel mezzo del corridoio ormai silenzioso.

Prese la chiave, giochicchiando con il portachiavi metallico, andando alla porta 33; uno, due scatti e aprì la sua stanza, accendendo la luce.  
La camera era spaziosa: il letto singolo era posto al centro della stanza, il comodino di legno messo proprio lì accanto.  
Il colore beige delle pareti era semplice ma elegante, il pavimento era un parquet scuro che attutiva il suono dei passi: gli ricordava il pavimento a casa di Bobby, ricoperto di tappeti e soffici parquet dove spesso e volentieri giocava con Dean quando erano piccoli.  
Gli passò un sorriso al pensiero, decidendo di mandare un messaggio al fratello - come minimo era chiuso ancora in qualche pub e l'avrebbe visto la mattina.

Cominciò a togliersi il giubbotto bagnato, posandolo sulla sedia accanto alla porta per farlo asciugare, quando bussarono due volte.

"Arrivo!" Disse ad alta voce, rabbrividendo; non vedeva l'ora di asciugarsi e di riposare un po'.  
Fece scattare la serratura due volte ed aprì la porta, restando piacevolmente sorpreso.  
"Gabriele? Cosa c'è?"

Gabriele aveva una mano poggiata allo stipite della porta e lo guardava intensamente, gli occhi color caramello che brillavano nella penombra del corridoio. I capelli erano ancora umidi e molto disordinati, gocce d'acqua che scivolavano per le guance e scomparivano giù per la linea del collo.

"Sai, quando ho chiuso la porta della mia stanza mi sono detto..." Gabriele aveva abbandonato il tono scherzoso che aveva avuto fino a poco prima; era serio adesso.  
Sam deglutì.

"Mi sono detto, quel ragazzo non ha risposto a una domanda e se non so la risposta non potrei mai perdonarmi."

Il cuore di Sam aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata, riusciva a sentire il suono amplificato nelle orecchie.

_"Anche i ragazzi vanno e vengono Sam?"_

_Quella_ domanda.

Lo fissava intensamente e Sam non poteva non dargli una risposta.

"Beh, i-io..." Aveva la bocca improvvisamente secca ed impastata; Gabriele fece un mezzo sorriso.  
"Come immaginavo." Mormorò.

Sam stava per provare a dire qualcosa ancora ma Gabriele, senza perdere troppo tempo, si avvicinò e gli portò le braccia al collo per poi baciarlo sulle punte.  
Lo stava _baciando_ : stava baciando Gabriele Novak.

Sam si irrigidì solo per un secondo, quando alla fine cedette lasciandosi andare piegandosi verso l'uomo davanti a sé: era da pazzi, eppure le sue labbra si erano incollate a quelle dell'altro che le _schiuse_ così dolcemente da fargli perdere la testa.  
Forse era stato sin da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta che mangiava quel maledettissimo dolce - non poteva negare che forse, e solo forse, gli avesse messo in testa strane idee - o forse era stata la chiacchierata di prima, le occhiate che aveva ricevuto per quasi tutta la sera.

Le labbra di Gabriele erano dolci, sapevano di zucchero e di pioggia, gli mettevano voglia di mangiarle, di non lasciarle più. Gli morse leggermente il labbro inferiore con i denti e Gabriele ansimò, colto di sorpresa...

 _...E quel dannato cellulare si mise a squillare proprio in quel momento_ riportando Sam brutalmente alla realtà.  
Si staccò da Gabriele, gli occhi spalancati in shock.

"Devo... Devo rispondere." Disse, non sapendo se voltarsi o meno; Gabriele annuì con un sorrisetto malizioso che gli era comparso sulle labbra.  
"Capisco." Mormorò con il fiato un po' corto.

"Buona fortuna per domani, _Sam._ " Aggiunse poi, fissandogli la bocca famelico; senza dire altro, si allontanò dalla stanza mentre Sam rispondeva al cellulare.

Imprecò.

Era Dean: _tempismo perfetto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al terzo capitolo! Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma la storia ha preso una piega inaspettata, tanto che ho dovuto cambiare vari elementi per i capitoli successivi. Spero che vi sia piaciuto, al prossimo (spero vicino) aggiornamento! :)
> 
> E come sempre un grazie alla mia carissima Lady Dexter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Gabriele devono fare i conti con quello che _non_ è successo...

Gabriele si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi ad essa.

"Porca puttana." Imprecò ad alta voce, mettendosi a ridere.  
Portò la testa all'indietro sbattendo contro il muro - non che sentisse dolore o altro in quel momento, era troppo euforico.

Se solo fossero andati avanti la serata avrebbe pure raggiunto un dieci e lode pieno - ma purtroppo non si poteva avere tutto dalla vita.

Ovviamente, non era la prima volta che ci provava con qualcuno: non aveva vergogna nel dire che praticamente da quando era un adolescente ribelle, fare conquiste era diventato una vera e propria gara con Nick, con tanto di assegnazione di punteggi.

Michele non osava commentare quella loro pratica da barbari (così li aveva chiamati) mentre Castiel si limitava a non giudicare; era ben consapevole di che tipo di fratelli avesse e li lasciava fare: dopotutto, non avevano mai fatto del male a nessuno.

Semplicemente, sia a Gabriele che a Nick piaceva davvero l'idea di una vita "sesso, droga e rock n' roll": prendi un po' più di sesso, sostituisci la droga con gli zuccheri e il gioco è fatto.

Poi non c’era da stupirsi se suo fratello si era lanciato senza problemi nel mondo del porno; si ricordava ancora il primo giorno che Nick aveva girato il suo primo video ed era tornato a casa: aveva spalancato la porta dell'ingresso e aveva detto "Ho trovato il giardino dell'Eden", con in faccia un'espressione di profonda beatitudine.

Rimasero tutti un po' confusi da quell'affermazione ma Nick non tardò a spiegarsi raccontando ogni singolo dettaglio _dell’esperienza_ a tavola durante un pranzo della Domenica successiva: a suo padre quasi gli prese un colpo.

Quindi, conoscendo suo fratello, quando Nick gli aveva telefonato all'aeroporto, _ovviamente_ Gabriele doveva accennargli di Sam ed ovviamente doveva dirgli che era da un dieci pieno quel ragazzo; insomma, lo aveva visto bene quanto era alto e come era sexy? Era da capo giro.

Gabriele doveva ammettere che inizialmente non era intenzionato ad attaccare bottone, stava aspettando le valigie per conto suo, ma quando Sam si era voltato... _Ciao bel ragazzone._  
Non voleva crederci quando erano andati a prendere quel caffè, insomma, quante possibilità poteva avere che fosse bisessuale o per lo meno aperto di mente? E poi, _ragazzi_ , che bacio da togliere il fiato: ancora riusciva a sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie.

Sarebbe stato semplice, come tutte le altre volte: flirtare, piacersi, finire a letto.

Invece si trovava nella propria stanza da solo.

Guardò in basso. _Ti pareva._

 _Da solo_... Semmai in compagnia di una scomoda erezione...

Gabriele sospirò, spostando inutilmente i jeans per trovare un attimo di sollievo.  
Non riusciva a crederci: lui, Gabriele, non era riuscito ad andare oltre quel bacio sulla porta: si era fermato alla prima base.

Lui. Fermo. Alla. Prima. Base.

Era impensabile!

Sfortunatamente, il cellulare di Sam si era messo a squillare e qualcosa era scattato dentro Gabriele che gli aveva suggerito di lasciare stare: il momento magico si era interrotto e Sam doveva rispondere; ovviamente questo non importava per niente alla sua libido.

Gabriele si tolse di dosso la giacca e la camicia bagnata buttandole sulla sedia lì accanto; doveva farsi una doccia se non voleva prendersi un raffreddore - poi il giorno dopo chi se lo sarebbe sorbito Michele e la sua mania per la salute, la pulizia e quant'altro ad ogni starnuto? No grazie.

Si slacciò la cintura, togliendosi i pantaloni per poi andare verso il bagno; aprì l'acqua calda, sentendo con una mano la temperatura e senza aspettare ulteriore tempo, si spogliò del tutto per poi andare sotto la doccia.

"Mmm..." un gemito di gratitudine gli sfuggì dalla bocca non appena l'acqua calda andò a contatto con la pelle del corpo; si lasciò avvolgere del tutto dal calore, era quasi _orgasmico_.

_Orgasmico?_

Sorrise fra sé e sé malizioso; cosa c’era di male nel lasciarsi andare al piacere dei sensi?  
A pensarci bene, ne aveva davvero bisogno: la frustrazione si stava cominciando a sentire.

Scivolò giù per l'addome con la mano destra, accarezzandosi delicatamente mentre l’altra era poggiata contro il muro della doccia per potersi reggere stabilmente.

Gli tornò in mente il momento esatto in cui le labbra di Sam si erano schiuse, permettendogli di assaggiare con la lingua più a fondo; _oh_ , se solo avessero continuato…

Gabriele lo avrebbe spinto nella sua camera, attaccandolo ancora per baciarlo.

Sam aveva un gran fisico e quindi l'avrebbe sollevato da terra senza troppa difficoltà così da bloccarlo al muro con il suo corpo; si sarebbe strusciato contro di lui, gemendo il suo nome.

_Gabriele._

Riusciva a sentirlo nelle sue orecchie, un leggero sussurro uscire dalle labbra dell'altro, lettera dopo lettera.

"Ah..." La sua voce rimbombò nel box doccia, continuandosi a toccare, sempre più eccitato.

Riportò alla mente l’odore della pioggia sulla pelle dell'altro, la pressione di quel corpo scultoreo contro il proprio - e non lo aveva nemmeno spogliato! Che delusione...

Si immaginò Sam in ginocchio davanti a sè che lo guardava dal basso con voglia; si chiese come sarebbe stato sentire le labbra di Sam stringersi attorno al suo sesso, se solo lo avesse accolto in quella bocca favolosa - sarebbe stata così calda ed invitante come lo era stata contro la sua lingua?

Aumentò il ritmo a quell'immagine, i muscoli che si irrigidivano - Oh sì, sì, c'era quasi, stava per venire - pensando a Sam, oh sarebbe stato la sua morte quel ragazzo...

Una carezza e poi un tocco.

Un bacio, _un morso._

"Mmm- Ah!"

Con dei movimenti fluidi del polso accompagnò l'orgasmo che lo travolse, l'acqua che cadeva su di sé, portandone via l'evidenza.  
Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, il respiro pesante.

Cazzo, sì. Ne aveva avuto davvero bisogno.

Si diede un paio di minuti per riprendersi, finendo la doccia per poi asciugarsi con uno degli asciugamani ben piegati sul lavandino lì davanti.

Era ancora perso nel suo più che meritato momento post-orgasmo che il cellulare iniziò a squillare, riempiendo il silenzio della stanza con _Mambo Number 5_.

Gabriele sbuffò, uscendo dal bagno per prendere il cellulare che aveva lasciato nella tasca dei pantaloni, rimanendo un po' sorpreso nel vedere il nome di Nick sullo schermo.

"’Sera fratellone." Disse rispondendo con un tocco; aveva ripreso il suo tipico tono squillante.

"Gabri! Che ore sono lì ad Atlanta? Pensavo non mi rispondessi." Gabriele sentì la malizia nel tono lascivo del fratello.

"È molto tardi e sono in stanza."

Ci fu un lungo fischio dall'altra parte del cellulare.

"In stanza? Intendi in una stanza di un _motel_? Sei in compagnia allora..." Poi aggiunse. "Oh, aspetta, ti ho interrotto sul più bello, giusto?"

"No, no, sono da solo... Il tipo aveva un colloquio importante la mattina, è un avvocato."

Prese un'altro asciugamano che era poggiato sul letto e se lo passò sulla testa, frizionando i capelli umidi.

Nick si mise a ridere, incredulo. "E allora perché sei in un motel se non hai concluso niente?"

Gabriele alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Perché già mi ero organizzato che sarei andato da Michele con calma, Nicky." Disse prendendolo in giro usando il nomignolo che usavano da bambini.

"Ho capito fratello, ma devi ammettere che stavi parlando di un avvocato... Hai alzato il tiro questa volta, sono davvero colpito, complimenti." Nick assunse un tono impressionato e le labbra di Gabriele si curvarono in un sorriso.

"Guarda che non se ne andava in giro con un cartello con su scritto _Ehi sono un avvocato, abbordami pure_ , ho avuto solo fortuna."

Nick sbuffò. "Certo, certo." Fece una breve pausa. "Puoi almeno mandarmi una foto? Se questo tipo è da dieci... Anzi no, dimmi il suo nome, lo cerco sul computer di Cassie." Nick parlava tranquillamente, come se gli stesse chiedendo il tempo atmosferico.

Gabriele sentì un'altra voce inconfondibile di sottofondo, qualcuno che mormorava "Stalker."

"C'è anche Castiel lì con te?" Gabriele non fu molto sorpreso, d'altronde Nick lo stava aiutando con il negozio.

"Certo che sì! Una bella serata tra fratelli! È così felice di passare un po’ di tempo con il _vecchio Nick_ , non è vero Cassie?"

La voce di sottofondo si era fatta più vicina. "Sono estasiato."

Sì sentivano dei piatti che venivano messi apposto e il leggero mormorio di un televisore acceso in lontananza.

Non potendolo vedere in faccia, Gabriele non riuscì a capire se Castiel stesse parlando seriamente o stesse facendo del sarcasmo - non che poi ne fosse così capace, ma che ci poteva fare? Quella non era l'unica cosa che gli rendeva la vita sociale quasi impossibile - ecco perché era Gabriele che il più delle volte pensava ai clienti.

"Gabriele, sto aspettando il nome di _Mr. Sexy_." Disse Nick lentamente.

"Castiel? Sei lì? Come è andato il negozio oggi pomeriggio?" Gabriele ignorò deliberatamente il fratello maggiore - non riuscendo comunque a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia.

Era via da pochissimo eppure i suoi fratelli già gli mancavano: riusciva a percepire una leggera stretta al cuore solo nel parlargli al telefono.  
Certo, avrebbe incontrato Michele il giorno dopo - ma non poteva negare che si trovasse meglio con Nick o Castiel: passavano più tempo insieme...E Nick era pazzo quasi quanto lui.

"La situazione è stata sotto controllo."Castiel rispose seriamente, neanche gli avesse chiesto un rapporto di guerra. "Ho sistemato il registratore di cassa e ho cucinato 154 cupcakes." (" _Abbiamo_ cucinato semmai." Bofonchiò Nick facendo il finto offeso.)

"Bene, bene, mi fa _moooooolto_ piacere, Cassie." Disse Gabriele ridendo. "Pensate di sopravvivere ancora qualche giorno, sì?"

"Penso di non trascurare le mie abitudini alimentari nonostante la tua lontananza, quindi sì." Castiel parlò con tono profondo, facendo sospirare Nick.

"Devo tornare ad occuparmi della casa, ci sentiamo presto Gabriele." Disse Castiel, salutando.

"Ovvio che sì, Cassie. Ciao Nick."

Stava per mettere giù quando Nick parlò di nuovo.

"Oh, Gabe, quasi dimenticavo, domani salutami _Michele_ e ricordati di dargli il mio regalo, te l'ho infilato nella tasca esterna della valigia." Gabriele giurò che ci fosse del leggero veleno quando Nick si soffermò sul nome del fratello.

Incuriosito, andò ad aprire la zip del trolley, spostando una confezione limited edition di Mars e vide qualcosa che sicuramente non aveva messo lui lì dentro: cominciò a ridere a di gusto.

Teneva in mano un cofanetto di plastica rosso scuro con su scritto _Casa Erotica presents "Holy Holes"_ ; Nick si trovava in bella mostra mezzo nudo, con addosso un paio di pantaloni di pelle nera mentre una donna svestita niente male era avvinghiata al suo collo e lo guardava con fare suadente.

"Trovato?" Chiese Nick tranquilamente.

"Nick, mi stai dicendo che ho viaggiato assieme al tuo ultimo DVD porno?"

Non riusciva a guardare la copertina che veniva scosso da forti risate: vedere il proprio fratello in pose sexy non era certo la migliore delle visioni. "Sei blasfemo Nick, non mi stupisco che ti faccia chiamare Lucifero. E la tipa? _Lilith_?" Pronunciò il nome della donna, leggendolo dalla copertina.

Gabriele pensò a cosa avrebbe detto suo padre: tutti i suoi figli erano stati chiamati con nomi religiosi e vedere Nick (diminutivo di Nicholas) essere conosciuto come Lucifero, la star bisessuale di Casa Erotica, era probabilmente molto devastante.

 _"Cosa direbbe vostra madre se fosse qui! Le si spezzerebbe il cuore!"_ Gabriele riusciva a immaginarsi chiaramente suo padre che tirava fuori sempre la storia della mamma che morì quando Castiel era ancora molto piccolo; ma se Gabriele doveva essere sincero, se sua madre fosse stata in vita, molto probabilmente si sarebbe abituata più velocemente alla particolare carriera che aveva scelto uno dei suoi figli, lasciandogli fare quello che voleva.

"Sì, Lilith è veramente una donna con grandi capacità... Promettimi che lo darai a Michele."

Gabriele rise. "Sì tranquillo, mi inventarò qualcosa. Ho imparato tutti i trucchi da te, no? Ci sentiamo presto Nick."

"Lo so, sono il migliore dopo tutto." Sospirò. "Ciao Gabe, non consumare troppo il DVD."

“E tu non infastidire troppo Cassie.”

“Mmm… Non posso promettertelo.”

E con uno schiocco di lingua, senza aggiungere altro, Nick terminò la chiamata; per lo meno si era dimenticato di chiedergli di Sam.

 

***

 

_"Ah!" La frizione era diventata insopportabile; il tessuto si era fatto improvvisamente stretto nei jeans ed era una tortura._

_Sam mosse i fianchi leggermente verso l'alto per cercare un po' di sollievo, per provare a strusciarsi contro il corpo caldo sopra di lui._

_Delle mani esperte lo accarezzavano lungo i fianchi, la maglietta che veniva tolta senza troppa difficoltà e buttata in un angolo della stanza._

_"Sei fantastico." Gabriele gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, mordendogli dolcemente il lobo. "Sam..."_

_Stava dicendo il suo nome fra un bacio e l'altro, leccando la pelle giù per il collo, per il petto; Sam inarcò la schiena, scosso da brividi profondi._

_"Oh sì, ti prego."_

_Gabriele era arrivato proprio all'altezza dei fianchi, giocando maliziosamente con la zip dei jeans; li abbassò quanto bastava per scoprirlo e con la bocca tracciò delicatamente la linea dell'erezione - Sam sarebbe morto per il piacere da lì a poco..._

"Ah!"

Sam aprì gli occhi di scatto, mettendosi a sedere: era sudato e il cuore batteva a mille; dei brividi lo scuotevano per tutto il corpo, l'ultimo residuo di piacere che lo abbandonava.  
Scostò le coperte bruscamente, imprecando.

Era stato lui a gridare poco prima? A giudicare dallo stato in cui si trovavano i suoi boxer, sì.

Beh, perché esserne sorpresi - dopotutto erano stati fermati sul più bello da Dean che per la prima volta in anni e anni aveva avuto la bella idea di chiamare di sera il fratello. _Ovviamente_ Sam non gli aveva accennato nulla: non una parola su Gabriele o altro.

Era letteralmente svenuto sul letto non appena la testa aveva toccato il cuscino, cercando di concentrarsi per il meeting con il Signor Roman, ma a quanto pare il suo subconscio aveva ben altro a cui dedicarsi: permettergli un sonno senza sogni non era nei programmi.

Sam sospirò, ricadendo a peso morto sul materasso; avrebbe voluto controllare che ora fosse, ma dalla finestra semichiusa poteva intravedere le luci della piazzola ancora accese che illuminavano la stanza di una luce bluastra; ne dedusse che fosse mattina presto.

Infondo, ancora non aveva sentito la sveglia...

_It was the heat of the moment_  
 _Telling me what your heart meant_  
 _Heat of the moment shone in your eyes..._

Come non detto; non fece in tempo a chiudere gli occhi che già era mattina, la luce del giorno che entrava dalla finestra - nessun raggio di sole però: dopo la pioggia del giorno prima, Sam non fu sorpreso nel vedere che il tempo non era migliorato affatto.

Sì stropicciò gli occhi ( _"Che carino il piccolo Sammy!" Riuscì quasi a sentire la voce di Dean che lo prendeva in giro_ ), per poi sporgersi verso il cellulare che aveva iniziato a ripetere il ritornello della sveglia; muovendosi, si sentì la maglietta grigia appiccicata al corpo e la situazione non era migliore altrove. _Cazzo._

Gli sfuggì un lamento.

Aveva bisogno di una doccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Gabriele hanno dovuto fare i conti con quello che non è successo nel capitolo 3, eh? Spero che vi sia piaciuto il nuovo capitolo e scusate per l’attesa! Grazie a Lady Dexter che mi ha dato preziosi consigli per quanto riguarda Nick/Lucifero! :) Al prossimo capitolo!


	5. Chapter 5

Il grande orologio segnava le dieci in punto: era uno di quei tipici orologi da parete di color argento ed elegante; nel silenzio del corridoio riusciva a sentirne il leggero ticchettio.  
   
Sam tamburellava nervosamente le dita sull'elegante cartellina dove dentro erano sistemati tutti i documenti per dare inizio al famoso accordo con il Signor Roman; Crowley li aveva scritti e rilegati lui stesso con una perfezione degna della sua firma.  
 _"Proteggili con la tua stessa vita."_ Gli aveva detto con serietà; l'accento inglese l'aveva reso temibile, andando a compensare la mancanza di una statura imponente - visto che Sam con i suoi quasi due metri d'altezza, non era certo tipo che si lasciava intimidire facilmente.  
   
E adesso era lì: il suo primo incarico importante, Sam Winchester, rappresentante della _Crowley &Spencer. _  
   
Sam entrò nell'Ufficio del CEO SucroCorp non appena la giovane segretaria gli diede il permesso, bussando comunque due volte per educazione: Sam aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, stava sudando freddo e nel frattempo sperava di mostrarsi il più professionale possibile.  
   
"Avanti."  
   
Ad un primo sguardo, l'Ufficio del Signor Roman era davvero immenso ma asettico: la grande vetrata che dava su Atlanta occupava l'intero spazio opposto alla parete grigia; c'erano appesi solamente alcuni attestati - diplomi, riconoscimenti a livello nazionale - e nell'angolo della porta si trovava una scultura nera come la pece che ricordava un albero spoglio, i rami che puntavano minacciosamente verso l'alto.  
   
Sam non ci capiva molto di arte ma quella scultura era davvero _poco rassicurante;_ deglutì nervosamente.  
   
Dietro una moderna scrivania era seduto il famoso Richard Roman, chino su alcune carte impilate ordinatamente davanti a sé; Sam non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona ma aveva visto alcune sue foto in ufficio a Los Angeles ed ovviamente su internet.  
Crowley gli aveva parlato fino alla nausea di questo _astuto_ uomo d'affari, di come comportarsi, di cosa dire e di cosa non dire: Sam era ben consapevole che la _Crowley &Spencer _contava su di lui e non poteva rovinare tutto proprio all'ultimo.  
   
 _E invece stavi per rovinare tutto_ , una voce famigliare gli risuonò in testa, _perché ieri non potevi staccare i tuoi occhi dai miei, mmm, Gigantor?_  
   
Okay, non era proprio il momento di pensare a _lui_ : era riuscito a non badarci, si era perfino messo a contare i lampioni durante il tragitto verso la sede SucroCorp dal motel pur di non ricordarsi la bizzarra serata andata a putt-...  
   
"Sam Winchester, dico bene?" Sam tornò brutalmente alla realtà; _lavoro Sam, pensa al lavoro._  
   
La voce di Richard Roman era affabile ma autoritaria; l'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, poggiando la penna sulla scrivania per poi mettersi in piedi e stringere la mano a Sam con energia.  
Aveva un sorriso da _squalo_ degli affari: la tipica persona che sarebbe stata capace di vendersi perfino la madre se solo ne avesse avuto l'occasione, abituata a vivere in un'ambiente ricco e sfarzoso; non per questo era fra le 50 persone più ricche ed influenti degli Stati Uniti d'America.  
   
"Sì, piacere di conoscerla, rappresento la _Crowley &Spencer_." Sam aprì bocca per la prima volta, rimpiangendo di non aver bevuto un po' d'acqua prima di entrare nell'ufficio: aveva la voce roca.  
   
Diede due colpi di tosse e cercò di darsi un tono.  
   
"Certamente, l'aspettavo con ansia Signor Winchester, si accomodi pure." Il Signor Roman gli fece cenno di sedersi sulla poltroncina di pelle nera lì davanti.  
   
Sam non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si sedette, poggiando la cartellina delicatamente sulla scrivania, cominciando a tirare fuori alcuni fogli scritti fitti fitti.  
   
"Perfetto, vogliamo iniziare adesso...?" Chiese Sam, guardando l'uomo con aria interrogativa che nel frattempo era andato a versarsi un bicchiere di whisky.  
   
"Certo, certo..." Disse Roman, dandogli le spalle. "Prima però non può non accettare un whisky per celebrare questo incontro!" Sottolineò l'affermazione facendo tintinnare due bicchieri mezzi pieni l'uno contro l'altro; ci mise vari cubetti di ghiaccio - Sam notò che c'era uno scompartimento nascosto nel muro solo per preparare dei cocktails, _per la miseria_ \- e poi tornò alla scrivania.  
   
"Oh, ma non si doveva disturbare..." Sam ebbe una strana sensazione di déjà-vu: anche la prima volta che parlò con Crowley gli venne offerto da bere - e poco dopo aveva ottenuto il posto di nuovo associato.  
   
 _Che fosse un buon segno?_  
   
"Sciocchezze, ragazzo mio, sciocchezze. Serviti pure." Il Signor Roman gli fece un sorriso a trentadue denti e a quel punto Sam non poteva rifiutare altrimenti.  
   
Improvvisamente, Sam si sentì molto più a suo agio: aveva assunto un'aria professionale e cortese, quella che Dean chiamava affettuosamente l'aria da _so-tutto-io-non-puoi-competere-con-il-mio-cervello_ ; sistemò i documenti in ordine, presentando a Roman quelli da dover firmare personalmente - cosa che fece nel giro di pochi minuti.  
   
In breve, la questione era la seguente: la SucroCorp, compagnia alimentare sussidiaria della Richard Roman Enterprises, era stata accusata di utilizzare nei vari prodotti alimentari dello sciroppo di fruttosio chimicamente modificato in laboratorio che portava alla dipendenza cronica oltre che a numerosi problemi di salute.  
   
Sam aveva subito pensato alla questione dell'Aspartame negli anni '70 e '80: si ricordava che quando aveva avuto cinque o sei anni, suo padre non ne voleva sapere di comprare coca cola o simili perché _aveva letto su un giornale facevano male alla salute._  
   
Poi dopo si accendeva una sigaretta nella stessa stanza dove stavano lui e Dean, ma ehi, attenti all'aspartame ragazzi.  
   
"Ho fornito tutta la documentazione riguardo le ingiuste accuse rivolte alla mia onesta azienda già nella prima e-mail che ho inviato la primissima volta che ho contatto la vostra firma." Stava dicendo il Signor Roman. "Ovviamente la SucroCorp ha cercato di rassicurare i nostri clienti ma non è bastato per calmare le acque ed è scoppiato lo scandalo."  
   
"Ho compreso perfettamente, Signor Roman." Disse Sam, impilando diversi fogli che presentavano diagrammi percentuali. "Non dovrà preoccuparsi: può fidarsi della _Crowley &Spencer_ al 100%."  
   
Durante il suo periodo di studi, Sam aveva un professore che gli ricordava spesso di come dover dare _fiducia_ al proprio cliente: adesso, la frase forse sapeva troppo di pubblicità scontata, ma già si immaginava il sorriso di Crowley al settimo cielo non appena avrebbe avuto notizie dell'incontro andato a buon fine.  
   
"Sono felice di aver avuto a che fare con lei, Winchester, sono rimasto colpito."  
   
"La ringrazio. Avviserò il Signor Crowley al più presto e fisseremo insieme ulteriori riunioni per confrontarci su ulteriori sviluppi."  
   
 _Jackpot._  
 

***

   
Michele Novak viveva in una tranquilla casa nella periferia di Atlanta poiché sin da subito si era rifiutato di comprare casa nel pieno centro: non ne voleva sapere dell'inquinamento dell'aria, figurarsi di quello acustico.  
   
Amava il suo lavoro: cosa c'era di meglio di poter fare l'insegnante e plasmare le giovani menti del futuro? La sua era una vera e propria _vocazione_ , mostrata sin da bambino: sempre pronto a prestare attenzione a suo padre, assimilando ogni singolo consiglio o insegnamento, ad essere educato al rispetto dell'autorità.  
Lui stesso era un'autorità adesso: tanto insegnava, tanto rispetto esigeva in cambio - _deve essere uno di quei prof. pallossissimi_ , aveva detto una volta Nick.  
   
Gabriele arrivò a casa di suo fratello poco prima dell'ora di pranzo - sì, giusto, aveva poltrito a letto quella mattina, con tanti saluti al fatto di dover liberare la stanza del motel per una certa ora stabilita; in fondo, Michele non lo stava veramente aspettando altrimenti che sorpresa sarebbe stata?  
   
Scese dal taxi, pagandolo, per poi andare verso il vialetto della casa: niente era cambiato dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto visita a Michele.  
Il cancelletto battuto cigolò sempre allo stesso modo, così come il brecciolino gli scricchiolò sotto i piedi; arrivò alla porta con un po' di difficoltà, quasi trascinando le valigie e alzando un gran polverone.  
   
Premette due volte il bottone del campanello, riprendendo fiato; da dentro casa riusciva a sentire i passi di qualcuno che andava all'ingresso per far scattare la serratura.  
   
 _Click, click, click_.  
   
"Ciao Mickey." Disse Gabriele con un mezzo sorriso non appena si aprì la porta. "Posso entrare?"  
   
Michele lo guardò con occhi sgranati. "Gabriele! Ma che ci fai qui, che sorpresa." Indossava una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni gessati - _era vestito da professore perfino a casa sua_ \- e si scostò per farlo passare.  
   
Gabriele fece per entrare, ricordandosi all'ultimo di togliersi le scarpe; _Michele e la sua mania_ : se solo avesse calpestato la moquette immacolata con delle scarpe che erano state in un _motel_ o dentro una pozzanghera, nella migliore delle ipotesi gli sarebbe preso un colpo.  
Si tolse la giacca e l'appese a uno dei ganci dell'ingresso - fortunatamente quella mattina non aveva piovuto ed era asciutto o altrimenti a quel punto suo fratello sarebbe veramente morto.  
   
"Non mi aspettavo di vederti prima delle festività Natalizie da nostro padre." Commentò Michele, spalancando del tutto la porta per far passare la grande valigia.  
   
"Sì, beh, volevo fare una sorpresa al mio fratellone che vive solo soletto ad Atlanta."  
Gabriele diede un'occhiata più attenta all'ingresso: era ben ordinato e pulito fino a fondo tanto da riuscire a sentire l'odore di fresco nell'aria; sulla parete opposta vi era appesa una grande croce di legno e sotto si trovava un tavolino con tanto di Bibbia aperta e sistemata elegantemente.  
   
"Per caso sei intenzionato a trasferirti qui?" Chiese Michele che si era interessato alla grandezza poco rassicurante della valigia.  
   
"Cosa? No, no, ti ho portato un po' di dolci di nuova produzione... Mia e di Castiel, ovviamente." Pensare di trasferirsi da Michele non era affatto nei suoi piani: a L.A. si trovava davvero bene, tante grazie.  
   
Gabriele sistemò la valigia più grande accanto al muro, guardando le scale con un leggero fastidio: le stanze si trovavano di sopra.  
   
 _Okay_.  
   
"Senti, lascio la valigia qui, non penso che portarla su sia una buona idea. Semmai, comincio a svuotarla dagli zuccheri, okay Mickey?"  
Michele guardava attentamente il fratello, come per controllare che non facesse alcune danno e Gabriele non poteva certo biasimarlo: in fondo, quello lì appeso al muro era il secondo crocifisso visto che il primo era "accidentalmente" caduto a terra per colpa di Gabriele durante una delle sue ultime visite.  
   
"Certo, fai pure, ma _fai attenzione_." Diede enfasi alle ultime due parole.  
   
 _Zip, zip._  
   
"Traaaaaaanquillo, cosa pen-." Gabriele prese ad aprire il valigione, togliendo le prime buste di dolci confezionati, quando una di queste si riversò sulla moquette; fissò immobile il cioccolato che già aveva segnato il candido pavimento.  
   
"Ops."  
   
"Appunto."  
   
A parte l'ingresso macchiato di cioccolata, per il resto della giornata Gabriele non combinò altri danni - le preghiere di Michele erano state accolte _._  
   
Sia il pranzo che la cena furono piacevoli: Michele assaggiò i diversi tipi di muffin che i fratelli avevano preparato l'altro giorno e che erano stati messi in vendita da poco, dando anche un proprio parere.  
   
Per quanto riguardava il tema Nick-Lucifero, fortunatamente non uscì fuori e Gabriele pensò bene di rimandare la consegna del simpatico DVD regalo al giorno seguente.  
   
"Pensavo di accendere Skype, vuoi salutare Cassie?" Chiese casualmente mentre stava riponendo i piatti nel lavello.  
   
"L'ultima volta che sei venuto qui e hai voluto accendere Skype, mi sono trovato davanti Nick. Non vorrei ripetere l'esperienza." Disse Michele impassibile.  
   
Non volendo forzare il fratello, gli diede la buonanotte e così, quando Gabriele si ritirò nella stanza degli ospiti, prese il suo laptop dal borsone e lo accese; lo schermo si illuminò, il leggero ronzio della ventola che riempì il silenzio della stanza.  
   
Castiel non era online - dimenticava che lì a Los Angeles fossero quasi le sei quindi il negozio era ancora aperto; Nick al contrario, sembrava che ci fosse.  
   
Cliccò due volte sull'icona che ritraeva il fratello abbracciato ad una donna dal volto familiare - _Lilith giusto? Possibile che stessero insieme adesso?_ _Doveva chiederglielo_ \- e aspettò che rispondesse; nel frattempo aprì il browser di internet per controllare Facebook.  
   
Inviò un paio di inviti verso Castiel e suo cugino Balthazar a giocare a _Candy Crush_ su Facebook - aveva davvero bisogno di quei bonus - per poi passare alle questioni importanti.  
   
Fissava la barra bianca di ricerca con un pensiero che gli frullava nella testa: quasi autonomamente, le sue dita volarono sulla tastiera per digitare un nome ed un cognome.  
   
 _Sam Winchester._  
   
Gli comparirono davanti almeno una decina di persone che rispondevano a quel nome ma solo _uno_ era il Sam che Gabriele stava cercando; li controllò uno ad uno, fermandosi all'improvviso, un sorriso involontario che gli comparve in faccia.  
   
 _Trovato_.  
   
Cliccò sul nome e si aprì la bacheca di quel _dio greco_ : come Gabriele aveva immaginato, era un profilo privato e purtroppo non poteva vedere oltre il suo nome e la città di residenza, Los Angeles; ciò nonostante, si accontentò nel guardare la foto dell'icona del ragazzo, ingrandendola sullo schermo.  
   
 _Wow, wow, wow!_  
   
Sam era seduto dietro una scrivania, vestito casual - probabilmente la foto era stata scattata a casa sua - e guardava l'obbiettivo con un mezzo sorriso, le mani sulla tastiera del PC portatile.  
La foto gli rendeva davvero giustizia – non vedeva l’ora di poter vedere _altro_ della vita di questo ragazzo, altrimenti per cosa l’avevano inventato a fare Facebook?  
   
Così, Gabriele non ci pensò due volte, salvandosi quella foto – gli stava facendo uno strano effetto; poi, spostò il cursore sul tasto _Aggiungi agli amici_.  
   
 _Click._  
   
 _La tua richiesta è stata inviata._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui il quinto capitolo! Grazie ancora per tutti quelli che stanno seguendo la storia e che pazientemente aspettano gli aggiornamenti: anche se per fortuna ho chiara la trama e cosa voglio scrivere, devo comunque mettere insieme i pezzi. :) Al prossimo aggiornamento!


	6. Chapter 6

"Puoi quindi confermarmi che il Signor Roman è stato pienamente soddisfatto dalla nostra firma?"  
   
Sam aveva telefonato a Crowley non appena era entrato nella stanza del motel: avrebbe fatto le valigie e poi sarebbe andato dritto dritto in aeroporto la mattina seguente per poter tornare a casa; in fondo non lo pagavano per rilassarsi ad Atlanta.  
   
"Oserei dire pienamente soddisfatto." Commentò Sam, guardando fuori dalla finestra della camera.  
I grandi grattacieli torreggiavano minacciosamente la città in lontananza; il cielo grigio piombo non migliorava certamente il paesaggio ed improvvisamente, un rombo di un tuono scosse il vetro, facendo sospirare Sam.  
   
Aveva ben capito che prendere un aereo con un tempo simile non era il massimo del comfort, ma che poteva farci? Era autunno inoltrato, _benvenuto in Georgia_.  
   
"Perfetto, _Alce_." Crowley era passato ad usare il nomignolo che gli aveva affibbiato il primo giorno che l'aveva conosciuto - si era preso molte libertà. "Torna presto nella _Città degli Angeli_ e fa buon viaggio." Senza dare a Sam il tempo di rispondere, terminò la chiamata - in fondo era di Crowley che si stava parlando.  
   
Fino a poco prima della riunione l'aveva tartassato di e-mail e messaggi (vocali e non); adesso, il lavoro di Sam si era concluso quindi non era necessario sprecare ulteriore tempo al telefono.  
   
Semplice.  
   
Sam si sedette sulla sedia lì affianco e si allungò sullo schienale; guardò gli ultimi messaggi che gli erano arrivati e pensò bene di scrivere a Dean un veloce _"Tutto bene, ti chiamo non appena ho mangiato qualcosa."_  
   
Sentiva l'adrenalina che stava scomparendo lentamente dal suo corpo, lasciando spazio ad una inusuale tranquillità: ormai si era abituato a quello stato di preoccupazione perenne - quasi come quella che aveva poco prima di un esame importante al college.  
   
Era davvero sfinito: nonostante fosse ora di pranzo e avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa, l'idea di allungarsi sul letto gli sembrava molto più allettante; si alzò dalla sedia, buttandosi poi sulle lenzuola.  
   
Si slacciò la cravatta e il colletto della camicia ed appoggiò il cellulare lì affianco; si sentiva la palpebre pesanti, la testa che ronzava... Tutto era così leggero.  
   
Quando riaprì gli occhi, lo stomaco gli fece notare rumorosamente che a quanto pare aveva dormito _troppo_ senza aver mangiato neanche uno snack.  
   
 _Dio, che giorno è? Dove sono...?_  
   
Sì passò una mano in faccia, cercando di capire dove si trovasse e allungò la mano verso il cellulare per guardare che ore fossero: nove e mezza di sera.  
   
Gemette.  
   
Si era trasformato in suo fratello e non se ne era accorto, senza nemmeno aver bevuto una goccia di alcool.  
   
Aveva tre messaggi ricevuti da leggere - era Dean che ringraziava per _non_ averlo chiamato - ed una notifica da Facebook: una richiesta d'amicizia inviata poco prima.  
   
Sam, perplesso, cliccò l'avviso aprendo l'applicazione.  
   
 _Gabriele Novak._  
   
"Eh!?" Gli sfuggì un suono dalla bocca, sorpreso; cercò di ricomporsi a malapena, considerando l'idea che fosse ancora addormentato - ma no, non era possibile, era più che cosciente.  
   
Il cuore aveva saltato almeno due battiti nel momento esatto in cui aveva letto _quel_ nome sul display: se mai Sam avesse avuto dei dubbi riguardo l'esistenza di Gabriele, ecco le prove; non si era trattato di nessun sogno strano - _per lo meno in parte._  
   
Sam arrossì ripensando a come gli fosse sembrato così _reale_ il suo tocco sul suo corpo...  
   
Cliccò sulla foto profilo dell'uomo: era proprio Gabriele.  
Sopra la maglietta blu ed i jeans aveva addosso un grembiule bianco con un logo colorato e stava addentando con fare ironico un cupcake; sembrava fosse in una di quelle cucine che si vedevano sempre più spesso negli show in televisione.  
I capelli erano stati portati all'indietro e in testa aveva tanto di cappello da cuoco - sì, era _decisamente_ Gabriele.  
   
Sam sospirò: non aveva fatto in tempo a rilassarsi che adesso si sentiva stranamente eccitato, come se fosse dovuto succedere qualcosa da un momento all'altro, come se tutto quello che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento fosse destinato a cambiare; se in meglio o in peggio però non lo sapeva.  
   
 _Esagerato_ , pensò, scuotendo la testa.  
   
Era una semplicissima richiesta d'amicizia da parte di un tipo divertente ed accattivante: che male c'era ad almeno provare a restare in contatto? In fondo, non era quello che desiderava?  
   
Sorrise fra sé e sé, ripensando al bacio davanti la porta della sua stanza; così, senza rimuginarci ancora, accettò la richiesta d'amicizia.  
 

_***_

   
"Okay, _Gabrieluzzo_ , la prossima volta che vai da Michele vengo anche io."  
   
Gabriele si mise le cuffie alle orecchie, sistemando il microfono davanti alla bocca; suo fratello Nick aveva finalmente risposto alla chiamata su Skype mentre Gabriele proprio poco prima aveva inviato la richiesta d'amicizia a Sam…  
   
E il ragazzo aveva già accettato!  
 _Perfetto!_  
   
L'immagine di Nick in basso a destra dello schermo era un po' traballante ma tra un pixel e l'altro poteva riconoscere il fratello; i capelli biondi erano sparati in alto in modo disordinato che puntavano da tutte le parti, come quando era adolescente - e adesso era nei suoi quarant'anni anche se ben portati, doveva ammetterlo.  
Il colore caldo delle luci non lo illuminavano del tutto ma lasciavano spiccare lo stesso i suoi due occhi azzurri da sotto le palpebre - perennemente mezze chiuse, come se scrutasse continuamente il mondo.  
   
Non ci volle molto per Gabriele capire che Nick aveva tranquillamente risposto dal suo cellulare: ancora si trovava in pasticceria.  
   
"Castiel non era online, tu sì e sei ancora a _lavoro_." Fece ironico Gabriele. "Mica avrai cazzeggiato tutt'oggi, eh _Nicky_?"  
   
"Mi offendi, fratellino. Ho lavorato dignitosamente... Ma non farmi distrarre un'altra volta." Nick guardò dritto nel l'obbiettivo. "Ho guardato adesso Facebook e davvero, la prossima volta vengo anche io ad Atlanta... _Sam Winchester_?" Sì soffermò sul nome, pronunciando lentamente le sillabe... Beh, più lentamente del solito; inoltre, Nick tendeva ad essere lascivo qualunque cosa dicesse.  
   
"Già, è il tipo di cui ti ho parlato." Rispose con un sospiro Gabriele. "Per caso ti piace?" Gabriele non sarebbe rimasto sorpreso se gli fosse piaciuto: tendevano ad avere delle preferenze in comune per quanto riguardava gli uomini.  
   
"Mmm..." Non commentò, sorridendo maliziosamente. "Ad un primo sguardo, sembra... _Speciale_."  
   
Gabriele inclinò la testa di lato, pensando a cosa potesse riferirsi il fratello. " _Speciale?_ Ti ricordo che quello che ci ha parlato sono stato io, non puoi dire _speciale_..." Un mezzo sorriso gli venne spontaneo.  
   
Nick fece una smorfia. "Sì, ho detto _speciale._ Non ti ho mai visto così, ancora non mi hai raccontato praticamente niente di questo _Sam_. Sei diventato geloso tutto d'un tratto?"  
   
Gabriele aprì la bocca, richiudendola subito: Nick era riuscito a farlo rimanere senza parole - era l'unico che potesse farlo a pensarci bene.  
   
"Come immaginavo, fratellino. Che cosa ti ha fatto questo Sam, mmm?"  
   
L'immagine traballò ulteriormente; Gabriele riconobbe la cassa sul bancone per poi sentire la voce profonda inconfondibile di Castiel: "Hai pulito il piano di lavoro in cucina?"  
   
Nick sbuffò. "Non ora Cassie, sono occupato con Gabriele."  
   
"Meno male hai detto che avresti aiutato..." Fece Gabriele canzonatorio, cliccando sul profilo di Sam Winchester che adesso era ben visibile; una sensazione di euforia lo travolse.  
   
"Mmm Cassie, non adesso, non stiamo parlando di me, stiamo parlando della nuova conquista di Gabriele." Spostò il cellulare per riprendere Castiel che lanciò un'occhiata per lo più inespressiva all'obiettivo. "Castiel, mostra un po' più di interesse verso i tuoi fratelli maggiori preferiti, su."  
   
Castiel si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo e a tornare in cucina, sistemandosi il grembiule da lavoro. Gabriele si sentì un po' dispiaciuto per averlo lasciato con Nick, ma in fin dei conti era meglio che lavorasse con qualcuno di famiglia e carismatico con i clienti piuttosto che con un sostituto qualunque; con Gabriele a Los Angeles, l'unico disponibile era Nick che non aveva problemi nel gestirsi il suo orario di lavoro con _Casa Erotica_ \- sapeva essere _molto_ persuasivo.  
   
Nick sbuffò, portando l'obbiettivo a inquadrarsi nuovamente, con in faccia un'espressione maliziosa. "Allora, gli stai scansionando il profilo per bene da cima a fondo?"  
Gabriele aveva superato il momento di leggero imbarazzo _(perché, dai, lui imbarazzato? Ma per favore)_ e fece schioccare la lingua con trionfo. "Oh sì Nicky."  
   
Era decisamente arrivato il momento di tirare fuori le palle; non poteva farsi mettere all'angolo da suo fratello maggiore, cosa era diventato una ragazzina imbarazzata? _Tsk_.  
   
Prese un lollipop dalla sua scorta che aveva messo lì vicino a sè - _non si poteva mai sapere_ \- scartandone uno alla fragola per poi metterselo in bocca.  
   
 _Show time, Gabe._  
   
Gli era successo di ficcare il naso negli affari altrui su quel social network, ma mai come quella volta si ritrovò a ringraziare mentalmente Mark Zuckerberg - per quanto potesse valere.  
Gli si era parato davanti un mondo: nome, cognome, data di nascita, scuole frequentate da Sam... E cosa più importante, _foto_!  
   
"Fratellino...?" Nick cercò di convincerlo a parlare.  
   
"Allora..." Mormorò, gli occhi che dardeggiavano sullo schermo. "Nato a Lawrence il due maggio 1983, laureato a Stanford a pieni voti... E guarda qui che belle foto...!" Esclamò improvvisamente quando un paio di immagini che erano state messe poco tempo prima catturano la sua attenzione: Sam era in piedi di profilo accanto ad un vecchio jukebox - _mmm, era un tipo che amava le cose retro, bene_ \- impegnato a scegliere chissà quale canzone; da quell’angolazione poteva ammirare con tranquillità la linea dannatamente curva della schiena, giù fino al sedere. “Cazzo!” Esclamò, togliendosi con un rumoroso _pop_ il dolce dalla bocca.  
   
“Cosa?” Chiese Nick, diventato più insistente.  
   
“Foto, Nick, ti stai perdendo una panoramica da paura.”  
   
Nick sbuffò. “Tanto mi manderai le foto, Gabe: le stai salvando tutte per custodirle gelosamente sul PC, mmm?”  
   
“Sì, sì, okay, come vuoi.” Rispose ridendo.  
   
Gabriele continuò a scorrere la pagina, andando avanti con le foto, sentendo come una parte di sé si stesse maledicendo fino alla quarta generazione per non avere spinto Sam contro il fottuto muro della stanza e esserselo preso lì seduta stante; mosse frustrato la lingua intorno al lollipop per poi lasciarsi scappare un fischio di apprezzamento.  
   
"Questo è proprio Mr. Sexy. Caso chiuso." Disse con decisione, studiando la foto di Sam in spiaggia.  
   
 _Bagnato._  
   
 _Con i capelli all'indietro, bagnati._  
   
 _Oh Gesù._  
   
"Mmm, dalla tua faccia sembra che hai visto un'apparizione divina... Sarà che ti trovi da Mickey, ti senti ispirato?"  
   
Gabriele non badò al fratello e alla sua frecciatina.  
   
Aprì una nuova finestra nelle chat e cominciò a scrivere un messaggio per Sam Winchester.  
"Ahahah. Che ridere." Fece ironico. "Avrò imparato i migliori trucchi da te, ma io rimango sempre il più spiritoso, credimi Nicky."  
   
Scrisse un "ciao" con qualche _o_ di troppo ed aspettò; quando la chat lo avvisò che Sam stava scrivendo, Gabriele guardò dritto nell'obbiettivo della videocamera con fare malizioso.  
   
"Conoscerai Sammy molto presto, Nick."

***

   
Sam si era seduto al tavolino della stanza, tirando fuori dalla scatola i suoi involtini con ripieno rigorosamente alle verdure - _c'è la salsa di soia? Sì -_ pregustandosi la sua cena; aveva ordinato giusto un paio di piatti dal ristorante cinese più vicino, dopotutto aveva saltato il pranzo...  
   
Il cellulare si illuminò all'improvviso: era arrivato un messaggio da Facebook; Sam aprì la chat con la mano sinistra visto che l'altra era occupata a reggere la sua cena.  
   
Il pollice subito scattò sullo schermo, facendo aprire la chat.  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _Ciaoooooooo._  
   
Quel nome lo fece scaldare un po' ed _ecco_ il sorrisetto che gli compariva spontaneo in faccia: per fortuna gli stava parlando solo attraverso uno schermo!  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _Ciao!_  
   
Scrisse velocemente un saluto, senza pensarci ulteriormente: quello non era il momento di diventare ansiosi tutto insieme.  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _come è andato il meeting con Ricky Dick?_  
   
Se solo Roman avesse letto una cosa simile nel cellulare di Sam, probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto licenziare senza passare troppi giri di parole da Crowley.  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _tutto bene, abbiamo stipulato un accordo. Torno a L.A. domani._  
   
Voleva aggiungere altro ma rimase con il dito a mezz'aria mentre masticava pensieroso il suo involtino.  
Non sembrava affatto che stesse parlando con lo stesso tipo che praticamente gli era saltato addosso la sera precedente – con il suo permesso, chiaramente.  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _di già? Io mi fermo un paio di giorni - la famiglia sai... Devo far assaggiare un po' di dolci a Mickey se ben ricordi :P_  
   
Sam inarcò le sopracciglia a quella emoticon, facendolo ridere; non fece fatica ad immaginarsi il tono di voce di Gabriele, era così particolare.  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _sì, tranquillo, ricordo bene la tua valigia!_  
   
E ricordava anche come ci si erano incastrati per bene nell’ascensore per colpa sua.  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _come potevi dimenticarla? A pensarci bene, avrei dovuto cominciare a svuotarla lì in aeroporto non appena me l'hai recuperata, potevo dartene qualcuno... Che tipaccio, eh!!!_  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _Non avrei saputo dove metterli, tranquillo._  
   
Dean si sarebbe dato una manata sulla fronte se solo l'avesse visto in quelle condizioni – se lo immaginava che gli diceva forte e chiaro _"Lascia flirtare me per te, Sammy, sei una frana!"_.  
(Ah, giusto, doveva ancora chiamarlo tra l’altro, ops.)  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _mmm ti ricordo che ho una pasticceria proprio a L.A. dove a quanto pare stai andando domani, pensa un po' :O Ti mando un messaggio quando torno e possiamo vederci... Se ti va!_  
   
L'ultimo boccone dell'involtino cadde sul tavolo.  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _certo che sì!_  
   
Un paio di secondi e…  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _...potremmo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto..._  
   
 _Oh._  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _...se ti va! ;)_  
   
Sam deglutì sonoramente, fissando lo schermo del cellulare, sentendo uno strano calore improvviso al basso ventre al sol pensiero; era possibile far eccitare una persona con una sola misera emoticon?  
A quanto sembrava, sì.  
   
Sam fece un respiro profondo, digitando semplicemente due lettere.  
   
 **Sam Winchester:** _sì._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente sono arrivata a questo punto! Nei prossimi capitoli vi avviso subito che lo scenario si sposterà sicuramente... Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono e leggono questa storia, mi fa molto felice! Al prossimo capitolo!


	7. Chapter 7

  
Dean andò a prendere suo fratello all'aeroporto più che volentieri: doveva ammettere che gli era mancato in quei tre giorni che se ne era andato ad Atlanta.  
Molte persone in passato gli avevano fatto notare di come avessero un rapporto troppo dipendente l'uno dall'altro, come se fosse una cosa negativa e da dover eliminare a tutti i costi.  
   
 _"Cosa farete quando vivrete ognuno per conto suo? Quando ti troverai una bella donna, ti porterai Sam appresso?"_  
Suo padre se ne era uscito così una sera in uno di quei giorni che degnava i figli della sua presenza; John Winchester non era stato il massimo della figura paterna e anche se adesso erano in "buoni" rapporti solo perché Dean aveva sepolto lascia di guerra, non voleva dire che fosse diventato padre dell’anno così all’improvviso.  
   
Secondo Dean, quello che si era creato fra lui e suo fratello Sam era la naturale evoluzione dopo tutto quello che avevano passato sin da piccoli: Dean era diventato il punto di riferimento di _Sammy_ , il genitore che mancava ad entrambi, crescendo più in fretta di un qualsiasi altro bambino di quattro anni.  
   
Adesso, mentre guardava suo fratello seduto accanto a sé nella sua Impala – _sì, era stata del padre ma adesso la guidava lui, era una delle cose buone portate dalla tregua_ – si sentiva veramente fiero di Sam: era appena tornato da un incontro importante!  
   
Non appena Sam era spuntato dalle porte automatiche con le sue valigie, Dean l'aveva trovato un po' stanco, ma non poteva biasimarlo: d'altronde non era una passeggiata viaggiare con l'aereo nel tempaccio della Georgia.  
   
“Fattelo dire ancora, Sammy, ma sei veramente _stravolto_."  
Disse, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce mentre guidava per l’Interstatale 105 – stranamente sgombra da fastidiosi ingorghi.  
   
"Te l’ho detto, il viaggio in aereo è stato un po' movimentato. Ho pensato a te." Fece Sam con una mezza risata.  
   
Dean trattenne a stento una smorfia: si ricordava del suo primo (e anche ultimo) viaggio in aereo con Sam e non era un bel ricordo; aveva passato tutto il tempo con una nausea tremenda attaccato ai braccioli del sedile quasi come fossero il suo salvagente, pensando seriamente che sarebbe morto da un momento all’altro, Sam che soffocava a stento le risate per non arrivare alle lacrime.  
 _Brrr…_  
Neanche le hostess riuscirono a farlo stare meglio.  
   
"Grazie, sono commosso." Disse Dean sarcastico, alzando la musica per ripicca e Sam scosse la testa, un sorriso sul volto; per la quarta volta di fila, guardò il cellulare.  
   
Dean se ne era accorto che c'era qualcosa di strano per quel comportamento ossessivo-compulsivo: ma chissà, ormai Sammy era un associato di una firma di _avvocati_ importante... Che Crowley lo stesse tartassando _ancora_?  
   
Fece per chiedere ma alla radio riconobbe subito il riff di _Don't Fear The Reaper_ dei _Blue Oyster Cult_ e dovette ascoltare e iniziare a cantare con quasi devozione religiosa.  
   
 _All our times have come_  
 _Here but now they're gone_  
 _Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
 _Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_  
 _We can be like they are..._  
   
Diede una pacca sulla spalla a Sam, cantando ad alta voce. "Dai Sam, questa la sai anche tu!"  
Sam portò gli occhi al cielo ma alla fine si fece contagiare dal fratello; meglio che rimanesse di buon umore visto che solo dopo qualche giorno chissà come avrebbe reagito _all’affare Gabriele_ – sempre se si fosse deciso a raccontarglielo.  
   
Si era divertito a scrivergli per tutta la giornata: Gabriele gli aveva raccontato fin nei minimi dettagli di come suo fratello Michele si era ritrovato casualmente un DVD di dubbio gusto morale con protagonista un certo Lucifero nel bel mezzo del salotto; come non era stato cacciato già fuori di casa, Sam non lo sapeva.  
   
Sfortunatamente Sam aveva dovuto spegnere il cellulare non appena salito sull'aereo diretto a Los Angeles; arrivato a destinazione, Gabriele gli aveva chiesto come era andato il volo e gli aveva mandato anche una decina di emoticon di cupcakes _teneri e coccolosi_ (come li aveva definiti Gabriele) - il che era diventato esilarante.  
   
Dean stava continuando a cantare, tenendo il tempo sul volante; mentre la canzone arrivava al ritornello, il cellulare di Sam vibrò nuovamente in tasca.  
   
 _Un altro cupcake con un messaggio._  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _Torno fra due giorni, pronto a riprendere le redini del mio negozio... Siamo aperti dal lunedì al venerdì dalle 6,30 alle 12,00 e poi anche il pomeriggio dalle 15,00 alle 19,00 – tranne il martedì che facciamo solo la mattina! Vienimi a trovare Gigantor, ci conto, eh!_  
   
Gli aveva lasciato un Link che rimandava a Google Maps con tutte le indicazioni per arrivare alla suddetta pasticceria e perfino il sito internet con tutte le recensioni da parte dei clienti più che soddisfatti.  
   
" _Tricking Bakery_ ": il nome sembrava una presa in giro ma a quanto pareva funzionava bene.  
   
Il cellulare vibrò ancora.  
   
 **Gabriele Novak:** _Non fare che ti presenti il martedì pomeriggio che siamo chiusi eh u.u io ti ho avvisato :P_  
   
Il volto di Sam si curvò in un sorriso e, quando Dean attaccò a cantare anche le parti con solo la chitarra, si fece contagiare dall’euforia del fratello nuovamente, mettendosi in tasca il cellulare.  
   
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
 

***

   
"Gabriele non comprendo questa tua agitazione."  
   
Gabriele si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, alzando lo sguardo verso il fratello minore.  
"Agitazione? Io?" Ripeté incredulo. "Sto semplicemente pulendo il mio negozio, Cassie."  
   
Ogni giorno, verso l’ora di chiusura l'affluenza della clientela scendeva drasticamente, così che Gabriele iniziava a sistemare il bancone e la piccola saletta con i tavolini.  
   
Gabriele era tornato solo il giorno prima a Los Angeles, ricominciando il suo lavoro esattamente il mattino dopo; anche se Nick non aveva avuto problemi nel gestire la _Tricking Bakery_ negli ultimi giorni, non sarebbe durato oltre una settimana con Castiel... Un Castiel infastidito era gestibile ma un Castiel furioso non lo augurava a nessuno.  
Così, Castiel aveva ben accolto Gabriele nella loro pasticceria: sicuramente si era molto più rilassato rispetto i giorni precedenti.  
   
"Sì. Percepisco una forte agitazione." Disse nuovamente Castiel con la voce ovattata, mentre si toglieva il grembiule e lo andava ad appendere nella stanzetta riservata allo staff dietro la cucina.  
   
Gabriele alzò le ultime sedie per metterle al contrario sul tavolino pensando a come Castiel nonostante fosse poco socievole, a volte lo sorprendeva; riusciva a capire lo stato d'animo di una persona dai piccoli cambiamenti del comportamento giusto perché era un grande osservatore.  
Sapeva che Gabriele era agitato per qualcosa e dire che non fosse vero, era inutile.  
   
"Sì, Okay, forse sono un po' stanco..." Disse, alzando le spalle.  
   
Castiel tornò davanti al bancone, spegnendo le luci della cucina, i suoi occhi azzurri che scrutavano il fratello. "Ho detto che sei agitato, non stanco." Precisò, come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo. "Sono due cose differenti."  
   
Gabriele sbuffò, slacciandosi anche lui il grembiule. "Ti ricordi di Sam Winchester? Il tipo che ho incontrato ad Atlanta."  
   
Castiel annuì cautamente, occhi spalancati in attesa.  
   
"Pensavo che si facesse vedere, insomma, mi aspettavo che spuntasse da un momento all'altro... Lui e la sua altezza _vergognosa_." Spiegò Gabriele, cercando di mantenere un tono disinteressato.  
   
"Capisco." Disse Castiel lentamente. "Sei agitato perché pensi che l'avvocato di Atlanta non sia più interessato alla tua persona?"  
   
Gabriele lo guardò impassibile. "L'avrei detto con altre parole, ma sì, diciamo che dopo esserci sentiti via messaggio mi aspettavo che corresse qui alla pasticceria." Sospirò. "Verrà domani, ne sono certo! Sono fiducioso Cassie... Male che va, il mare è pieno di pesci da pescare."  
   
A quell'ultima affermazione Castiel corrugò le sopracciglia - dovette pensarci un po' per capire l'ovvia metafora; Gabriele si mise a ridere a quella faccia, "Non ci posso credere, non l'hai capita, è così cliché..."  
   
Sì, il mare sarà stato anche pieno di pesci... Ma Gabriele, quando dopo uscì con Castiel all'aria fredda e chiuse la saracinesca del negozio, pensò a come ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno se questo gli avrebbe portato Sam più in fretta; strano ma vero, da quando era tornato da Atlanta, non era più tanto interessato a flirtare con qualsiasi cosa gli passasse davanti.  
   
Sull'aereo per il viaggio di ritorno se ne era stato tranquillamente per le sue: non aveva nemmeno detto un paio di battute accattivanti alla hostess giovane e carina di turno! Assurdo.  
   
Con Sam si erano sentiti via messaggio, certo, ma non tanto quanto Gabriele avrebbe desiderato: non voleva mostrarsi troppo appiccicoso... E dopo la storia della valanga di emoticon di cupcakes, beh, aveva fatto la sua parte; adesso era arrivato il momento di aspettare qualche segno da Sam.  
   
Gabriele gli aveva dato tutto quello che poteva dargli per potersi sentire e soprattutto _vedere_ , tra numero di cellulare ed indirizzi _;_ quel dannato _sì_ che aveva avuto come risposta non era una farsa, Sam era un _avvocato_ , uno di quelli giovani e ancora pieni di speranze – mica uno di quelli senza scrupoli arrivati a fine carriera – era praticamente l'incarnazione dell'onestà... Con quel suo sguardo innocente e così schifosamente educato...  
   
 _Ah, che rabbia!_  
   
D'istinto, poco prima di mettere in moto la macchina mentre Castiel si allacciava la cintura e controllava meticolosamente che fosse ben messa - Gabriele guardò il proprio cellulare per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata; Sam gli aveva mandato un messaggio quella mattina e poi non si era fatto più sentire.  
 _"Meeting alle 10,30. Ti scrivo appena sono libero!"_  
   
Si rimise il cellulare in tasca, non badando alla leggera delusione e frustrazione che stava iniziando a provare; prese una gomma da masticare dalla sua scorta di dolcetti misti messa proprio nello spazio bibita sotto la radio - _mmm, gomma alla fragola -_ masticando con energia per non lasciarsi abbattere da quelle preoccupazioni inutili.  
   
Sam si sarebbe fatto vivo.  
   
"Gabriele, vogliamo andare verso casa o devo controllare anche le tua cintura di sicurezza?" Chiese seriamente Castiel che per tutto quel momento se ne era stato in silenzio; non aveva mai alcuna fretta il piccolo Cassie, tranquillo nel suo mondo fatto di regole ben precise... Mmm, Gabriele dovette ammettere che lo invidiava.  
   
"Devo controllarti l'airbag?"  
   
Gabriele si lasciò sfuggire in una risata, battendo la fronte sul volante; okay, forse doveva ripensarci, non lo invidiava chissà quanto.  
   
"No Castiel, si parte!"  
 

***

   
Sam si stava ponendo una domanda importante ai livelli del dubbio Amletico: se avesse saputo che lavorare per Crowley fosse stato così _allucinante_ , avrebbe accettato il posto di associato per quella firma così famosa?  
   
Sinceramente, mentre Sam se ne stava seduto sulla poltroncina di pelle cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo e guardava Crowley e Spencer urlarsi l'uno contro l'altro, ci avrebbe pensato molto più a lungo.  
   
Okay, la paga era buona – anzi, _ottima_ , non poteva lamentarsi, già si stava ripagando di tutti i sacrifici fatti per andare al college – ma per lo meno si sarebbe evitato quella scena.  
   
Zaccaria Spencer era il socio di Fergus Crowley: al college avevano frequentato legge assieme e si erano costruiti un Impero con la firma che portava il loro nome; bastava andare su un qualsiasi motore di ricerca per leggere della loro brillante storia, fatta di grandi vittorie legali e grandi riconoscimenti.  
Ovviamente a volte, come nelle migliori delle relazioni lavorative, le cose si erano incrinate; ma questo non significava che Sam volesse assistere ad uno di quei litigi.  
   
Il Signor Crowley era entrato come una furia nell'ufficio di Sam, che divideva con un'altra giovane associata di nome Amy; Sam e la ragazza si scambiarono un'occhiata interrogativa ma non osarono dirsi nulla, Sam che seguì Crowley in silenzio non appena disse “Vieni, Alce.”  
   
Mandò un messaggio veloce a Gabriele _"Meeting alle 10,30. Ti scrivo appena sono libero!"_ e davvero – non pensava che sarebbe durato _così_ tanto.  
   
Zaccaria Spencer li aspettava in piedi nell'ufficio di Crowley, dando le spalle alla grande finestra che affacciava sulla _Città degli Angeli_ ; non appena i due uomini entrarono nella stanza, si avvicinò alla porta aperta e accolse Sam con un grande sorriso accattivante.  
   
"Sono felice di vederti giovane Winchester, grazie per essere venuto."  
   
Crowley era stranamente serio, la mandibola serrata, le mani strette in pugno: qualcosa non andava. Si versò un bicchiere di whisky e andò a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania; non aveva offerto da bere a nessuno.  
   
 _Brutto segno._  
   
"Ho saputo dell'incontro con il Signor Roman ad Atlanta: da come mi ha detto Fergus, sei stato brillante, un lavoro impeccabile." Disse Spencer; fece cenno al ragazzo di sedersi sulla poltroncina di pelle e lui fece altrettanto – Crowley che si irrigidì un po' a sentire usare il suo nome di battesimo restando comunque in silenzio.  
   
"Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro." Fece Sam, raddrizzando la schiena, attento ad ogni parola; si portò indietro una ciocca di capelli che gli era caduta davanti agli occhi, l’uomo che studiava ogni suo singolo movimento.  
Spencer fece un sorriso così inquietante che probabilmente Sam non ne aveva mai visto uno così falso rivolto nei suoi confronti: era davvero sgradevole, era come se non si fosse appena congratulato per un buon lavoro, _no affatto_!  
   
Sam cominciava a preoccuparsi.  
   
 _Cosa ho sbagliato?_  
   
"Certamente, Winchester. Hai fatto il tuo lavoro..." Fece una breve pausa, il sorriso che divenne una smorfia. "Ma non hai pensato che fosse strano che un associato andasse _da solo_ a trattare di una grande corporazione quale la SucroCorp? A parlare con il direttore della Roman Enterprises?"  
   
Crowley sbuffò sonoramente. "Che domande sono, collega? Non pensavo ci trovassimo in un'aula di tribunale." Disse sarcastico, finendo il suo whisky in un colpo solo. "Ti ho già detto che non puoi né incolparlo, né interrogarlo, ha avuto ordini precisi da me in persona."  
   
"Fergus." Iniziò Spencer con sospiro, voltandosi verso il socio e unendo le mani davanti a sé come in preghiera. "Voglio sapere semplicemente la sua versione dei fatti; se davvero è così brillante..."  
   
"Scusate." Fece Sam timidamente; i due uomini lo guardarono interrogativi. "Non capisco dove sia sorto il problema." Se doveva essere licenziato da lì a poco, voleva saperne il motivo.  
   
"Il Signor Spencer qui..." Rispose subito Crowley, scoccando al suo socio un'occhiata di scherno. "Non è stato avvisato che avrei mandato un semplice associato all'incontro con Richard Roman. A quanto pare le mie decisioni non sono più libere in questa firma." Il sarcasmo nell'accento inglese dell'uomo era palese.  
   
Spencer rise - una risata che non prometteva niente di buono - e si sporse verso Crowley, gli occhi ridotti in due fessure. "Fergus, hai sempre avuto paura che volessi tapparti le ali, nevvero? Non comprendi il fulcro del problema: _non hai rispettato le procedure_ , hai mandato un associato _da solo_ a svolgere una pratica con il nome di Richard Roman sopra; non sei andato neanche tu. Non si è mai sentito un incontro gestito in quel modo, per quanto possa essere stato _brillante_ questo giovane."  
   
La mano di Crowley che teneva il bicchiere si strinse attorno ad esso come per frantumarlo in mille pezzi; Sam in effetti, un paio di domande se le era fatte all'inizio del suo incarico, ma se Crowley pensava che fosse idoneo, chi era lui per andarci contro? Stavamo parlando di uno dei due fondatori di quella firma!  
   
"Hai completamente saltato la mia autorità che è, guarda caso, pari alla tua; non mi hai avvisato, Fergus." Continuò Spencer duramente.  
   
Crowley sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo. "Ti stavi occupando dell'accordo Jackson-White, sei partito e sono rimasto io qui. Ho semplicemente avuto fiducia in Winchester qui presente – e sai che ho fiuto quando si tratta di associati; il Signor Roman mi ha mandato una e-mail con tanto di lodi e lodi tutte per lui." Ribatté ad alta voce – Sam giurò di vedere _le fiamme_ negli occhi dell’uomo.  
   
"Resta il fatto che non hai seguito il regolamento, quello che è alla base del nostro lavoro: non puoi fare come vuoi, Fergus, lo sai."  
   
Quindi, Sam era rimasto lì, la testa che si girava da una persona all'altra come se stesse assistendo ad una partita di tennis; fece per schiarirsi la voce ma Crowley lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Sam ebbe davvero paura di aver preso fuoco in quell'istante.  
   
Avrebbe voluto avvisare Gabriele che con molta probabilità non si sarebbe fatto vivo alla sua pasticceria quel giorno; anzi, probabilmente sarebbe stato ucciso da Zaccaria Spencer con una penna biro da lì a poco per un raptus di rabbia e a quel punto sì che sarebbe stato _veramente_ difficile andarlo a trovare.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autore: ecco il settimo capitolo, un po’ più lungo rispetto ai capitoli precedenti; ho già scritto una buona parte dell’ottavo e università permettendo non dovrei metterci troppo nel pubblicarlo! Grazie come sempre a tutti quelli che leggono e seguono questa storia con pazienza! Alla prossima :)  
>    
> PS: ho un sospetto che vi piacerà il prossimo capitolo… Mmm… 


	8. Chapter 8

Quella mattina, Sam si era svegliato dopo un sonno durato sì e no un paio d'ore; il giorno prima, dopo la scenata tra Crowley e Spencer, Sam era stato mandato nel suo ufficio a compilare diverse scartoffie per porre rimedio alla " _mancanza di serietà da parte di Fergus Crowley_ " (come l'aveva chiamata Spencer dopo che il dibattito si era concluso _fortunatamente_ senza spargimento di sangue), rimanendo nell'edificio ben oltre le sue solite sette di sera.

 

Così, tornato a casa solo dopo la mezzanotte, aveva riguardato i documenti e poi era svenuto vestito di tutto punto sul letto, svegliandosi solo grazie a Dean che si era attaccato al campanello dell'appartamento suonando senza sosta.

 

"Sam? Hai sentito quello che ho detto?"

 

La voce di Dean lo scosse bruscamente – si era quasi dimenticato che si trovasse in una macchina – e Sam lo guardò con grande fatica, cercando di metterlo a fuoco.

 

"Ehm..."

 

Dean sbuffò. "Ti pareva; stavo parlando di Bobby, ti ho appena detto che si vede con Ellen e tu non mi dai soddisfazione?" Scosse la testa, tenendo comunque lo sguardo sulla strada.

 

Sam inarcò le sopracciglia, elaborando la notizia. "No, no, ho capito..." Mormorò, pensando davvero che Bobby meritasse di vedersi con qualcuno: Ellen era una donna eccezionale.

 

"Sono contento, Ellen è una santa."

 

Dean rise. "Sì, ha avuto a che fare sia con me che con te da quando eravamo due ragazzini, è _davvero_ una santa donna."

 

Si fermò ad un incrocio, una leggera pioggerellina aveva iniziato a cadere; era Novembre inoltrato, non c'era da stupirsi, ma sempre meglio del tempo della Georgia...

 

_Georgia..._

 

Qualcosa dentro di Sam si scosse - _Oh, cazzo!_

 

Guardò l'orgoglio che aveva al polso – era prestissimo – quasi le sette del mattino; se fosse arrivato in ufficio cinque minuti più tardi non sarebbe successo niente _,_ soprattutto dopo la precedente nottata d'inferno dove era stato _sfruttato_ abbastanza.

 

Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento – _dio, che razza di deficiente –_ non aveva più mandato messaggi a Gabriele da prima "dell'Apocalisse" successa tra Crowley e Spencer; Sam non osò soffermarsi su cosa avrebbe mai potuto pensare Gabriele… Del _perché_ non gli aveva più scritto…

 

In quel momento odiò moltissimo i suoi due superiori.

 

"Dean, gira a destra."

 

Dean lo guardò interrogativo, le mani che tamburellavano sul volante a tempo di musica.

 

"Cosa?"

 

"Gira a destra, ho detto."

 

Dean rimase perplesso, corrucciando le sopracciglia. "Non devi andare in ufficio?"

 

"Mi sono ricordato che devo fare una cosa." Rispose Sam, impostando il GPS sul cellulare per essere sicuro al 100% di arrivare da Gabriele.

 

Avrebbe spiegato le cose al fratello strada facendo...

 

****

 

Il giorno seguente alle sette e un quarto in punto, la porta della _Tricking Bakery_ si aprì, facendo tintinnare la campanella appesa all’entrata.

 

"Buongiorno Vietnaaaaaaaaam!"

 

La voce di Nick ruppe il silenzio che si era creato nella pasticceria, facendo trasalire due ragazze che erano lì alla cassa a pagare; al contrario, Gabriele non fu affatto sorpreso dall'entrata a effetto del fratello.

 

"'Giorno a te, Nick."

 

Gabriele diede il resto alla ragazza dai capelli neri lì davanti per poi passarle la busta con dentro due cupcakes colorati. "Ecco a voi, ripassate presto." Disse sorridendole.

 

Le due ragazze salutarono e fecero per andare verso l'uscita; Nick si tolse i Ray-ban con teatralità, mentre con l'altra mano resse la porta per farle passare, facendo l'occhiolino.

A quella scena, una delle due ragazze rise imbarazzata mentre l'altra con i capelli neri le diede una timida gomitata; si allontanarono velocemente andando verso l'altro lato della strada che stavano chiaramente soffocando le risate.

 

Nick sospirò, lasciando chiudere la porta.

 

"Oh, è sempre divertente incontrare le proprie fan." Commentò, per poi appendere gli occhiali al taschino della giacca di jeans e avvicinandosi al bancone.

 

Gabriele rise scuotendo la testa. "Per te qualsiasi donna passi quella porta è una tua fan."

 

Nick alzò le spalle. "Gabe, ma le hai osservate bene? Era palese; purtroppo viviamo ancora in un mondo che vede gli artisti come me come degli artisti _taboo_." Sospirò, appoggiandosi al bancone e sporgendosi verso il fratello. "Avrei fatto volentieri degli autografi."

 

"Lo so, Nicky, sei una primadonna di gran classe." Disse Gabriele ridendo per poi chiudere la cassa con un _ding_. "Anche oggi il solito?"

 

"Mmm, oggi dammi solo due di questi Red Velvet, li porto a Lilian." Nick indicò i cupcakes rosso sangue messi in bella vista; Gabriele inclinò la testa interrogativo.

 

"Lilian?"

 

Nick fece schioccare la lingua, un sorriso malizioso in volto. "Mmm, forse la conoscerai come _Lilith_." Tamburellò le dita un paio di volte sul bancone mentre guardava il fratello minore sistemare i cupcakes in una scatola rossa scarlatta.

 

Oh giusto, _Lilith_ , la famosa collega di Nick – Gabriele fischiò apprezzando. "Complimenti, _Lucifero_."

 

Nick gli fece l'occhiolino, lasciando intendere mille parole. "Lo so, lo so, sono diventato _sentimentale_ proprio come te."

 

Gabriele gli fece la linguaccia – ma era contento per il fratello, che fosse stata la volta buona? Dopotutto non era da Nick legarsi _così_ tanto ad una collega.

 

"Me la devi far conoscere personalmente se le cose vanno per il verso giusto."

 

La porta si aprì in quel momento, l'aria fredda della strada che investì in pieno il viso di Gabriele; alzò lo sguardo, Nick che si voltò nello stesso momento.

 

_Oh, cazzo._

 

"Sam!?"

 

****

 

"Quindi." Disse Dean, fermandosi all'ennesimo semaforo rosso. "Fammi ben capire: hai incontrato un tizio ad Atlanta, un tizio che ha una pasticceria qui a Los Angeles e lo vuoi andare a trovare di prima mattina?"

 

Sam si schiarì la voce, la gola che bruciava un po' dopo aver spiegato la situazione al fratello; si sentiva molto più leggero ad avergli detto tutto. "Detta così sembra una storia molto squallida – non è il primo che passa, ci sentiamo via telefono, su Facebook..."

 

"Okay, okay, okay, fermo lì." Dean lo interruppe, facendogli un cenno con la mano. "Facebook, internet, non ne voglio sapere niente di quei social... Sai come la penso."

 

Sam sbuffò, portando gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, tu sei tipo da _ti rimorchio in un bar e addio_... Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo e se vuoi contattare una persona, Facebook è utilissimo; in più, mi serve per lavoro." Disse un po' stizzito; quante volte avevano fatto quel discorso?

 

Dean scosse la testa, limitandosi poi a dire "Come vuoi, Sammy. Non sto dicendo che non ti voglio accompagnare, anzi... Mi sembra che siamo quasi arrivati, no?" Sospirò. "Scusami se mi preoccupo del mio fratellino – dopo l'ultima storia che hai avuto..."

 

"E chi ha parlato di _storia_! Voglio solo fare un salto da Gabriele. Tutto qui." Le guance gli stavano andando a fuoco e Dean, forse per evitargli ulteriore imbarazzo, non disse più nulla limitandosi a guidare.

 

Sam dovette ammettere che perfino alle sue orecchie sembrava strano non ritenere tutta quella... Quella _cosa_ con Gabriele l'inizio di una _storia_.

 

Sospirò profondamente, più si avvicinava a destinazione e più sentiva l'agitazione crescergli dentro: cominciava a fare caldo avvolto dal suo solito cappotto elegante.

 

"Numero 12, 14..." Mormorava Dean, scorrendo con lo sguardo i numeri che sfrecciavano lungo la via; " _Tricking Bakery_ , eccola! Appariscente." Commentò all'improvviso, un sorrisetto che gli comparve sulle labbra, pronto a prendersi gioco del fratello.

 

Uhm... Non aveva tutti i torti: la grande insegna era scritta con caratteri cubitali al neon – la luce psichedelica che a parere di Sam sembrava più adatta per un night club che per una pasticceria; ciò nonostante, gli ricordava il modo di fare di Gabriele – impertinente e forse un po' scostumato – e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva parecchio.

 

"Okay." Disse Dean, parcheggiando dall'altro lato della strada, spegnendo il motore.

 

Sam era paralizzato.

 

"Uhm, Sam? Siamo arrivati." Dean guardò il fratello un po' incerto, aspettando una qualsiasi reazione.

 

Sam annuì leggermente con il capo e si costrinse ad uscire dall'auto; mormorò un flebile "Torno subito" e senza rendersene conto era arrivato alla porta del negozio, il vento freddo che gli portò i capelli all'indietro facendolo sentire un po' vulnerabile.

 

Strinse la mano intorno alla maniglia, gettando solo una timida un'occhiata all'interno – sembrava tutto tranquillo, un uomo era davanti alla cassa – e non osò indugiare oltre; spinse la porta ed entrò nel negozio, rabbrividendo quando l'aria calda del locale gli scaldò il viso.

 

I suoi occhi dardeggiarono subito al bancone; vestito con la divisa del negozio, una maglietta nera con il logo verde acido sul petto e un cappellino dello stesso colore in testa, c'era un Gabriele Novak con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta, completamente sorpreso.

 

_Ho lasciato Gabriele senza parole._

 

Con le labbra strette, si avvicinò un poco e fece per dirgli qualcosa quando gli si mise davanti l'uomo che aveva adocchiato poco prima di entrare: era decisamente alto – Sam non dovette abbassare lo sguardo chissà quanto come doveva fare _praticamente sempre_ con la maggioranza delle persone – gli occhi di ghiaccio che lo scrutarono con interesse.

 

_Oh oh._

 

****

 

Gabriele non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi!

 

Quell'uomo era una visione, per la miseria, Sam Winchester era proprio lì davanti a lui nel suo negozio: era vestito con tanto di completo elegante, il cappotto blu scuro che rendeva la sua figura ancora più slanciata; sembrava un modello uscito fuori da uno di quei cataloghi di moda che piacevano a Balthazar, suo cugino tanto raffinato.

 

"Oh, tu dovresti essere il famoso Sam Winchester?" Nick parlò per primo, visto che Gabriele era rimasto in silenzio in piena adorazione.

 

Sam aveva un sorriso timido, le labbra strette, gli occhi un po' arrossati – a _veva dormito poco?_ – e riuscì a guardare Gabriele solo per un istante prima che Nick gli si gettasse praticamente davanti con un passo da felino, la mano allungata per presentarsi. “Sono Nick, il fratello maggiore di Gabe.”

 

Sam gli strinse la mano con forza, "Piacere, sono Sam." Nick lo guardava con grande interesse.

 

Gabriele si schiarì la voce, attirando l’attenzione su di sé.

 

“Sam, sei venuto finalmente!” Riuscì a dire, recuperando la sua sicurezza; Sam abbassò lo sguardo su di lui – _cazzo, era davvero così alto ad Atlanta?_ – curvando le labbra in un sorriso.

 

“Già, finalmente, ce l’ho fatta!” Disse, il tono un po’emozionato.

 

Gabriele ebbe paura che tutto quello fosse un sogno – si stavano vedendo per davvero, l’uno davanti all’altro e non si trovavano in un fottuto aeroporto, non erano ad Atlanta! Erano nel bel mezzo della _Tricking Bakery_ , il suo negozio, la sua pasticceria.

 

“Giusto, _finalmente_ , dici bene!” Esclamò Gabriele, entusiasta; da dietro il bancone si allungó verso uno dei vassoi dei cupcakes appena sfornati. “Finalmente potrai assaggiare queste meraviglie!” Disse ancora, sorridendo – era tutto un fremito.

 

Suo fratello Nick lo guardava con scherno – aveva preso gli occhiali dal taschino tenendo una stecca fra le labbra; gli fece un occhiolino per poi spostare lo sguardo di nuovo su Sam.

 

 _Mio fratello gli sta facendo la radiografia_ , pensò Gabriele, conoscendo perfettamente quel tipo di occhiate che Nick riservava per le sue nuove conquiste, ma non ci diede troppo peso; dopotutto, Sam era lì per lui, non per Nick.

 

“Ti metto i cupcakes in una scatola… Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta, devi andare a lavoro?” Chiese poi all’improvviso Gabriele; senza dare a Sam il tempo di rispondere parlò di nuovo. “Che domanda stupida, ovvio che devi andare a lavoro, sei vestito da cerimonia.”

 

Sam rise, guardando verso il basso – _ah, era troppo adorabile_ – “Sì, sto andando a lavoro anche se ieri è stata una giornata infernale.”

 

Gabriele fischiò. "Ti hanno messo sotto torchio al famoso meeting?" Prese una scatola da sotto il bancone e vi mise vari cupcakes misti, senza fare troppi complimenti.

 

"Sì, ti lascio solo immaginare." Rispose Sam, raddrizzando la schiena, cercando di non dare troppo peso a Nick che sembrava intenzionato a squadrarlo per tutta la durata della sua permanenza nel negozio.

 

"Nick, il tuo ordine è qui pronto, se devi andare." Disse Gabriele, poggiando la scatola rossa da parte; un chiaro invito a _smammare_ al più presto da lì.

 

Nick gli lanciò un'occhiata un po' contrariata, ma la prese comunque dopo essersi rimesso i Rayban; sospirò teatralmente.

 

"Okay, io vado ad affrontare un'altra _dura_ giornata di lavoro... Ciao Gabe, Ciao Cas!" Si sentì una voce profonda provenire dal retro che rispose al saluto, Castiel che probabilmente era alle prese con le costate nel retro del negozio.

 

Nick guardò Sam ancora una volta. "È stato un piacere conoscenti, _Sam_." Pronunciò quel nome con tale enfasi che se Gabriele non fosse stato al corrente di Lilith, beh, probabilmente si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare; senza dire altro uscì dal negozio.

 

Sam tirò un sospiro di sollievo – sembrava che avesse trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.

 

"Nick. Mio fratello." Si scusò Gabriele alzando le spalle. "Te ne ho parlato, ricordi? Adesso lo hai incontrato."

 

Poggiò la scatola di dolci misti davanti a sé, fulminando Sam con lo sguardo non appena vide il ragazzo rovistare nella tasca del giaccone – stava tirando fuori il portafoglio.

 

"Offre la casa, _Gigantor_ , zuccheri gratis." Addolcì subito lo sguardo, Sam che gli sorrise di cuore.

 

_Dove devo firmare per vederti sorridere ogni mattina?_

 

"Grazie, spero solo di poterne assaggiare qualcuno, mio fratello mi accompagna con la sua macchina e quando solo sentirà l'odore di questi dolci..." Prese la scatola con delicatezza, poi parlò di nuovo. "Ovviamente non sono venuto qui solo per i dolci."

 

Lo sguardo di Gabriele si illuminó. "Immaginavo." Disse, una strana eccitazione che lo pervase: decise di prendere il controllo di quella discussione – si era quasi stancato di tutta quella attesa, cavoli!

 

“Ti va di uscire? Io, te, possibilmente nessuno stress da aeroporto, mmm?" Chiese senza troppi giri di parole, sorridendo maliziosamente, divertito nel vedere le guance di Sam colorarsi leggermente di rosso.

 

Sam rimase un momento senza parole. "Ehm, sì, giusto, te lo volevo chiedere io..." Rise nervosamente - _okay, era andato ormai ben oltre l'essere adorabile, punto_ \- stringendo a sé la scatola di dolci come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo; si schiarì la voce e poi domandò con maggiore fermezza, "Facciamo questa sera?"

 

Gabriele fece schioccare la lingua soddisfatto.

 

"Assolutamente sì!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Mi dispiace moltissimo per la lunga attesa – due mesi, sono imperdonabile – ma è veramente un periodaccio fra la connessione internet assente, l’università… *sigh* Fatto sta, non sono sparita, anzi! Ho a cuore questa storia e spero davvero di essere più veloce nel pubblicare i prossimi aggiornamenti – ho dovuto dividere il capitolo 8 e 9 poiché risultavano essere davvero lunghi. Grazie per la vostra infinita pazienza, al prossimo aggiornamento!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean doveva ammettere di non aver mai visto suo fratello così in ansia per un appuntamento – forse nemmeno quando uscì con la sua primissima ragazza a quattordici anni (conclusosi con un bacio troppo umido e impacciato, dal racconto di Sammy).  
   
"A che ora passa la carrozza, principessa?" Chiese Dean, mettendosi in bocca un pezzo di uno dei dolci presi da Sam quella mattina stessa alla _Tricking Bakery_ , lasciandosi sfuggire un vero gemito di piacere perché, _mio dio_ , quelli sì che erano dei cupcakes divini; non osava immaginare che crostate orgasmiche potessero cucinare lì dentro.  
   
"Fottiti." Bofonchiò Sam, che era seduto davanti al PC per controllare l'email. "E ti ricordo che quelli lì sarebbero miei."  
   
Dean non gli diede peso, finendosi il dolce. "E io ti ricordo che da solo non ci saresti riuscito a finirli, tu e la tua dieta da coniglio."  
   
"Sono cibi sani, Dean, non ti farebbero male di tanto in tanto." Controbatté Sam, cliccando sulle email Spam, cancellandole in massa.  
   
Dean sbuffò, abbassando il volume della TV; dopotutto stava guardando un documentario sugli scoiattoli su National Geographic senza neanche troppo interesse.  
"Sì, sì, come vuoi; ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda, a che ora passa a prenderti?"  
   
Sam guardò l'ora sullo schermo: erano le sette e mezza. "Alle otto e un quarto." Il cuore fece un balzo emozionato – non vedeva l'ora.  
   
"Bene, così prima di andarvene gli dico due parole." Disse Dean pulendosi le mani su un fazzoletto. "Voglio chiedergli se in quel posto fanno anche le crostate."  
   
Sam rimase un attimo interdetto, tirando su la testa per guardare il fratello. "Scusami?"  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Ho detto, scusami?"  
   
Dean scosse la testa interrogativo. "E...?"  
   
"Esco con un uomo, il tipo dell'aeroporto di Atlanta e tu adesso gli vuoi chiedere se cucina crostate?"  
   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui entrambi i fratelli si guardarono.  
   
"Cosa vuoi che faccia, Sam? Ci ho pensato su oggi a lavoro fra un motore e l'altro: se pensi che questo tizio possa farti stare bene..." Dean abbassò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a guardare il fratello senza sentirsi in imbarazzo – non era mai a suo agio nel parlare di sentimenti e cose simili, Sam lo sapeva – così non terminò la frase.  
   
Sam sorrise. "Lo apprezzo davvero tanto, grazie Dean."  
   
Dean alzò le spalle e si schiarì la voce. "Comunque, sono serio, voglio assolutamente assaggiare le crostate."  
   
***  
   
Pensandoci bene, non si erano nemmeno accordati su dove andare o cosa fare quella sera: per tutti e due solo l'idea di andare finalmente ad un appuntamento insieme sembrava abbastanza; ma arrivato esattamente alle sette di sera, Gabriele Novak si rese conto di non avere la più pallida idea di dove portare Sam Winchester.  
   
"Che succede _Gabrieluzzo_ , nervosetto, mmm?"  
   
Nick era seduto sul divanetto della sala osservando divertito il fratello prepararsi per uscire; al contrario, Castiel si era chiuso in camera non appena Nick era spuntato dall'uscio della porta ( _"La nostra convivenza è stata già troppo lunga durante il tuo soggiorno ad Atlanta"_ aveva detto Castiel a Gabriele poco prima di dileguarsi.)  
   
"Con chi pensi di parlare? Non sono _mai_ nervoso"  
Gabriele sbuffò, allacciandosi i bottoni della camicia; in tutta risposta Nick rise – non ci credeva affatto.  
   
"Ooookay." Nick si portò una mano sulla bocca. "Non parlo più." Disse tra le dita, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi.  
   
Gabriele scosse la testa, non dandogli retta. "Pensi di restare qui a guardare la casa con Castiel?" Chiese poco convinto – dopotutto Castiel non sembrava affatto contento nell'avere il fratello maggiore in casa un'altra sera – mentre si metteva il giubbino di pelle addosso.  
   
Nick allungò le braccia al cielo, stiracchiandosi. "Io in realtà pensavo di liberartela da Castiel; non vorrai sconvolgerlo vero?" Ed ecco di nuovo l'immancabile sorriso sornione da _Lucifero_ , dalla star di Casa Erotica.  
   
 _Uhm._  
   
Gabriele lo fissò. "Ti stai offrendo di portarti via Castiel per lasciarmi l'intero appartamento a disposizione?"  
   
L'idea di ritrovarsi Sam proprio lì a casa sua senza Castiel o Nick di mezzo era davvero allettante; certo, Castiel non sarebbe stato contento, chissà dove diavolo l'avrebbe trascinato quel pazzo di Nick... Ma in fondo si trattava solo di quella sera e _certamente_ Castiel non era Michele: poteva sopportare Nick solo per un'altra volta, no?  
   
"Okay."  
   
Gabriele promise a sé stesso che si sarebbe fatto perdonare da Castiel: magari con una bella vacanza a Las Vegas – non che Castiel fosse stato capace di apprezzare la _cittadina della perdizione_ (parole di Michele), ma non si poteva mai sapere, magari ci avrebbe trovato qualcosa di suo gusto o una donna, un uomo, qualcuno.  
   
Qualcosa.  
   
Nick batté le mani soddisfatto. "Perfetto!" Con un balzo si alzò dal divanetto andando verso la camera di Castiel; bussò più volte alla porta con un ritmo ben cadenzato. "Cassie! Vestiti che usciamo!"  
   
 _No, Castiel non sarebbe stato contento._  
   
Gabriele sospirò, prendendo le chiavi di casa e della macchina, mettendosele in tasca; guardò verso il corridoio, diede un’ultima occhiata al fratello e poi uscì di casa; ovviamente, Nick non poteva lasciarlo andare in tranquillità e così, mentre percorreva il marciapiede verso la sua macchina, si sentì una finestra aprirsi con uno scatto violento seguito da un forte “BUONA FORTUNA, FRATELLO!” urlato da Nick – per lo meno adesso tutto il vicinato sapeva che era uscito.  
   
Passò a prendere Sam esattamente alle otto di sera, presentandosi alla sua porta – e _ra o no un uomo di gran classe? –_ sfoderando uno dei sui migliori sorrisi.  
   
Sam era vestito casual: jeans, camicia rigorosamente a quadri, giaccone pesante... Esattamente come piaceva a Gabriele, _oh sì_ ; certo, ancora aveva davanti a sé l'immagine del ragazzo vestito tutto punto per andare in ufficio di quella mattina, ma ci sarebbe stata di sicuro un'altra occasione per vederlo.  
   
 _E magari anche per spogliarlo..._  
   
"Ciao!" Fece Sam fermo lì sullo stipite della porta, una figura dietro di lui si scostò giusto per guardare dritto in faccia Gabriele.  
   
"Oh, questo qui è Gabriele?" Il tono del ragazzo era sorpreso. "Me lo aspettavo più..." Non riuscì a finire la frase che Sam gli diede una gomitata fra le costole.  
   
"Ehm, perdonalo, questo è Dean, mio fratello." Disse Sam dopo averlo fulminato con lo sguardo; Gabriele sogghignò, facendogli un cenno con il capo. "Ciao Dean."  
   
“Ciao.” Tagliò corto, massaggiandosi il fianco dove il gomito del fratello l’aveva colpito per bene. “Complimenti per i dolci, Sam me ne ha offerti un paio.”  
   
Sam premette le labbra assieme per evitare di scoppiare a ridere; Dean gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
   
“Fatto sta.” Riprese a parlare con Gabriele con serietà. “Fate anche crostate in quella tua pasticceria, no?”  
   
 “Sì, alle crostate ci pensa soprattutto mio fratello Castiel.” Rispose Gabriele annuendo – gli faceva davvero piacere aver conquistato Dean con la sua cucina. “Puoi venire, ti faccio parlare con Castiel e ti prepara la crostata che vuoi.”  
   
 _Magari per una volta Castiel avrebbe potuto parlare con qualcun altro al di fuori dei suoi fratelli…_  
   
Dean non sapeva cosa dire. “Wow, grazie…”  
Si schiarì la voce e poi spinse fuori di casa il fratello. "Esci pure, Sammy, ci penso io alla casa. Divertitevi."  
   
 _Clunk._  
   
Gabriele rise. "Oookay." Aveva osservato Dean con divertimento – i fratelli Winchester gli piacevano parecchio. "Andiamo, _Gigantor_?" Chiese, prendendo Sam per un braccio che si lasciò guidare giù per il vialetto verso la macchina.  
   
"Non vedo l'ora."  
   
***  
   
Alla fine Sam si era ritrovato a mangiare in un piccolo e tranquillo ristorante del quale aveva ignorato del tutto l'esistenza fino a quella mattina: Gabriele l'aveva davvero impressionato – c'erano tante di quelle verdure a scelta da non sapere cosa prendere; quando Sam gli aveva chiesto come faceva a sapere del suo amore per del cibo sano, Gabriele non gli nascose affatto di essersi imparato a memoria la sua pagina Facebook.  
   
"Un po' da Stalker non dici?" Aveva detto Sam ridendo, dopo una forchettata di insalata; in tutta risposta Gabriele aveva alzato le mani. "Scusami, Sam, ma capirai il mio... _Crescente interesse_ dopo il nostro ultimo incontro, no?"  
   
 _Oddio_.  
   
"Sempre che il nostro bel _bacio d'addio_ non me lo sia sognato la notte." Gabriele aveva poi sospirato teatralmente – facendo quasi strozzare Sam per la sorpresa: in fondo non avevano più parlato di quella serata.  
   
 _E di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere._  
   
Sam bevve due bei sorsi d'acqua – morire ad un primo appuntamento non era la migliore delle idee.  
   
"Ehm, no, tranquillo." Disse, schiarendosi la voce. "È successo veramente."  
   
Le guance probabilmente gli stavano andando a fuoco nel parlargli – ma ormai, ci stava facendo l'abitudine e a Gabriele sembrava non importare.  
   
"Oh meglio per noi, Gigantor." Infatti, Gabriele inclinò la testa compiaciuto, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sam. "Meglio per noi." Mormorò ancora.  
   
La temperatura del ristorante sembrava essersi alzata tutto d'un tratto e Sam, non sapendo bene cosa dire o fare, diede un altro sorso d'acqua fresca; non appena poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo, Gabriele era tornato a mangiare il filetto di carne davanti a sé – _ugh_ – come se non fosse successo niente.  
   
La cena era stata molto tranquilla dopo quel momento, Sam si stava divertendo nonostante l'agitazione che cercava di tenere sotto controllo; usciti dal ristorante, Gabriele insistette per portarlo ad un locale ("Dai, Sasquatch, non sono neanche le undici, la notte è giovane!" Aveva detto volteggiando per la stradina che portava al parcheggio del ristorante.) e Sam acconsentì: per lo meno poteva passare ancora un po' di tempo con lui.  
   
Quindi adesso eccoli lì, insieme, nel famosissimo...  
"Dai, il _Moose Den_ , Non ci sei _mai_ stato? Mai sentito parlare del _Moose Den_?" Gli chiese Gabriele quando si sedettero su uno dei divanetti vuoti posti ai lati del locale, l'uno accanto all'altro davanti ad un tavolino; era veramente intimo – nessuno li guardò in modo strano, ognuno pensava a sé.  
   
Le calde luci soffuse rendevano l'atmosfera ancora più rilassante e donavano al posto un che di misterioso; a Sam vennero in mente quei bazar dell'estremo oriente – anche se il nome _Moose Den_ era tutto tranne che orientale.  
   
 _Moose... Che ironia, se lo sapesse Crowley..._  
   
"No, mai." Ribadì Sam. "Non sono tipo da uscire così spesso, mi limito ad andare in un pub ogni tanto con mio fratello."  
   
Gabriele lo scrutò pensieroso, annuendo leggermente. "Capisco... Beh, si dà il caso che a me invece piaccia _da dio_ uscire." Gli fece l'occhiolino. "E che in oltre io conosca dozzine di locali da farti vedere... Sempre che tu voglia andare oltre il primo appuntamento, Gigantor."  
   
Sam rise imbarazzato. "Perché no?"  
   
Gli si avvicinò una ragazza bionda sorridente che subito li salutò, soffermandosi su Gabriele. "Gabe! Buonasera, mi fa piacere vederti in compagnia." Adocchiò Sam, apprezzando la figura del ragazzo. "Cosa vi posso portare?"  
   
"Ciao Anne, portaci due _Angel Face_." Rispose, per poi guardare Sam eccitato. "Devi _assolutamente_ assaggiare questo cocktail."  
   
Sam premette le labbra in una linea sottile poco convinto, guardando Anne allontanarsi con il loro ordine; non era un vero fan dei superalcolici – era più un tipo da una birra una volta ogni tanto.  
   
Gabriele sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. "Non fare quella faccia, non voglio avvelenati, non ci sta niente di strano dentro: un po' di brandy, un po' di gin..." Fece spallucce. "Solo per il nome lo assaggerei." Lo guardò con un sorriso malizioso, gli occhi vispi e attenti.  
   
Sam sorrise. " _Angel Face_?"  
   
"Mi chiamo _Gabriele_ o no?" Gabriele si stiracchiò sul divanetto, allungandosi contro lo schienale; Sam portò gli occhi al cielo, divertito.  
   
Anne tornò in quel momento con un vassoio, poggiando sul tavolino i loro cocktail – ad un primo sguardo sembravano una semplice aranciata.  
   
"Ecco a voi." Disse Anne. " _Angel Face_ e stuzzichini vari." Sempre con un sorriso cortese li lasciò da soli; Sam guardò interrogativo il lollipop poggiato affianco il bicchiere davanti a Gabriele.  
   
"Pensavo che in omaggio ti portassero solo salatini o cose simili." Commentò.  
   
Gabriele rise, prendendolo subito per scartarlo. "Anne mi conosce da un po', sa i miei gusti."  
   
Con un lollipop alla fragola in una mano e un cocktail nell'altra, Gabriele era davvero la caricatura di sé stesso.  
   
"Vuoi una mano?" Domandò Sam con il proprio bicchiere fra le mani – era ancora poco incline a fare un sorso di quella finta aranciata.  
   
Gabriele mandò giù un po' di _Angel Face_ per poi mettersi in bocca il lollipop; chiuse gli occhi e portò la testa indietro, beato.  
   
"Voilà." Si limitò a dire.  
   
Sam mormorò un "esibizionista" a mezza voce, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra; diede un sorsetto di prova –  _e non era niente male_.  
   
"Ma è… Albicocca?"  
   
Gabriele si tirò su, annuendo al ragazzo. "È il sapore dolce del brandy." Si tolse il lollipop dalla bocca. "Immaginalo assieme al dolciastro di questa meraviglia." Agitò lo stecco come per sottolineare quello che aveva appena detto.  
   
Sam incurvò la bocca poco convinto. "Ma così non ti rovini il gusto del dolce?" Non fece in tempo a parlare che Gabriele era già tornato al suo tanto adorato lollipop - _come quella sera ad Atlanta_ \- muovendo la lingua attorno con fare distratto; guardò Sam proprio in quel momento, occhi fissi nei suoi, avvicinandosi.  
   
Si tolse il lollipop dalla bocca e lo mise nel cocktail, un paio di gocce che uscirono dal bicchiere finendo sul tavolino; Sam deglutì, il cuore che saltò un paio di battiti.  
   
Non fece _niente_ per fermare quel momento: Gabriele lo baciò con decisione – Sam schiuse le labbra senza opporre resistenza, facendosi guidare dall'altro – il sapore della fragola forte nella sua bocca, dolce ed invitante.  
   
Gabriele si separò da lui restando ad un soffio dal suo viso, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Sam; _le leccò_.  
   
"No, il sapore è _ottimo_." Disse, il tono della voce un po' affannato, curvando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.  
   
"Non trovi?"  
   
 _Addio_.  
   
"Già." Mormorò Sam sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, stranamente alienato – _era davvero sicuro di trovarsi ancora nel locale?_  
   
Gli occhi di Gabriele si illuminarono.  
   
"Che ne dici se finiamo qui e continuiamo la nostra... _Conversazione_ altrove, Sam?"  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auguri di Buone Feste passate! Ecco un nuovo capitolo pronto per voi... Le cose si stanno finalmente scaldando a dovere! Al prossimo - spero più che vicino - aggiornamento!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Anno a tutti! Ecco il nuovo capitolo – non vi anticipo nulla – buona lettura!

"Gabr-" Sam aveva tentato di dire qualcosa ma Gabriele l'aveva zittito, affondando una mano fra i capelli per tenerlo fermo dove voleva lui, baciandolo.  
   
Erano in macchina da neanche due secondi e la situazione stava diventando ingestibile – per lo meno per Sam – maledetta tensione sessuale; si fece sfuggire un gemito quando Gabriele si spostò su e giù per il suo collo, lasciando una scia di baci.  
   
"Dio, quanto sei sexy." Gli sussurrò l’uomo all'orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. "Non sono sicuro di riuscire ad arrivare fino a casa mia."  
   
Sam cercò di riprendere un certo autocontrollo. "Resisti ancora un po'"  
   
 _Così non finiamo per saltarci addosso in un parcheggio di un locale rischiando di farci arrestare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico._  
   
Gabriele respirò profondamente. "Va bene." Disse poi, allontanandosi per mettere in moto la macchina. "Ma sappi che questa è l'ultima volta che mi fermo Sam. Dico davvero."  
   
Sam gli credeva, _eccome_.  
   
La strada era poco trafficata, in fondo era notte tarda e quella zona della città era molto tranquilla – okay, era sempre Los Angeles, questo però non voleva dire che in ogni angolo ci fossero festini o locali chiassosi alla moda; la macchina sfrecciava lungo le strade e Sam parlò solo quando si fermò ad un incrocio.  
   
"Stiamo andando a casa tua?" Era una domanda ovvia, tanto che Sam si ritenne un po' sciocco a farla.  
   
" _Yep_ , Sam." Rispose raggiante Gabriele. "Castiel è fuori con Nick e tu sei più che invitato a casa mia."Si voltò verso di lui cautamente. "Mmm, sempre che tu voglia venire, ovvio."  
   
Sam – _che per un attimo rabbrividì al solo pensiero di uscire e star solo con Nick_ – sbuffò divertito. "Sarebbe ridicolo cambiare idea dopo la fatica che abbiamo fatto per arrivare fin qui."  
   
"Ben detto!" Esclamò Gabriele, accelerando con troppa forza non appena il semaforo scattò verde; Sam sentì la cintura di sicurezza affondargli nel petto, una strana eccitazione crescergli dentro.  
 

***

   
Sam non aveva avuto il tempo farsi un'idea di come fosse fatta la casa Gabriele; non appena entrato l'uomo gli portò le braccia intorno al collo e Sam senza sforzo lo tirò su, così che l'altro potesse legargli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
   
" _Cazzo_." Gabriele si lamentò non appena Sam lo spinse con la schiena al muro libero dell'ingresso per poi iniziare a strusciarsi contro di lui, riuscendo a sentire la linea della dura erezione chiusa nei jeans.  
   
Gabriele abbandonò la testa contro la parete, in completa beatitudine, godendo per come fosse _perfetta_ quella frizione; pensando al Sam timido ed impacciato che aveva avuto il _piacere_ di conoscere fino a quel momento, non gli era sembrato affatto tipo da quel sesso... Invece eccolo lì che gli stava mordendo l'orecchio destro, il respiro caldo e affannato contro di lui.  
   
Aveva risvegliato il desiderio nascosto dentro Sam.  
   
"Letto, prima porta a destra." Gabriele articolò qualche parola, che fortunatamente fu compresa dal ragazzo più alto; senza sforzo e senza inciampare, Sam lo portò nella stanza, facendolo cadere direttamente sul materasso – _Oh, oh, Sam era sopra di lui._  
   
Sam gli baciò il collo, perso nel l'odore dell'uomo sotto di sé, volendoci restare ed _affogare_.  
   
" _Sam._ "  
   
Gabriele allargò le gambe per fargli spazio e gemette il suo nome, facendogli sentire dei brividi che andarono dritti dritti al suo basso ventre.  
   
"Ngh..." Sam provò ad articolare qualcosa ma non ci riuscì, limitandosi ad accarezzarlo lungo i fianchi; Gabriele gli mise una mano fra i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa per scoprirgli il collo.  
   
Lo _leccò_.  
   
"Ah!" Sam fu colto di sorpresa, ritrovandosi a fissare il soffitto beige della stanza ad occhi spalancati, non potendo non pensare a come prima quella stessa lingua si muoveva attorno al famigerato lollipop.  
   
"Mmm..." Gabriele emise un suono di apprezzamento. "Sei dolce." Gli disse, soffiando sulla pelle umida. "Come uno dei miei cupcakes."  
   
Sam sentì una scarica di adrenalina che gli trapassò tutto il corpo dalla testa ai piedi nel sentire quella frase; gli prese entrambe le mani bloccandole sopra la testa.  
   
"Vuoi assaggiarmi di più?" Chiese Sam, fissando Gabriele sotto di sé che sorrideva malizioso, le pupille dilatate; l'uomo non stava fermo un secondo, muoveva i fianchi in avanti e indietro giusto per avere un po' di frizione, strusciando la propria erezione contro quella ormai evidente dell'altro.  
   
" _Sì_."  
   
A quel punto, Sam lo lasciò andare, sistemandosi con la schiena sul materasso, invertendo così le posizioni; senza smettere di guardare Gabriele, si slacciò i jeans con mani un po' tremanti, fermandosi con le dita proprio sui bordi del tessuto, solleticando la pelle.  
   
 _Non è il momento di vergognarsi_ , pensò, deciso a continuare; abbassò i jeans assieme all'intimo quanto bastava per liberarsi dalla pressione del tessuto.  
   
Gabriele si girò su di un fianco gli occhi fissi sul corpo dell'altro, attento ad ogni movimento; strinse forte la coperta sotto di sé quando il ragazzo iniziò a masturbarsi davanti a lui, senza fretta, senza aumentare il ritmo.  
   
Sam con la mano libera andò sotto la camicia, alzandola giusto un po', stuzzicando un capezzolo proprio come faceva quando era da solo, nel buio della sua stanza; si morse il labbro inferiore nel provare un piacere intossicante – chi l'avrebbe mai detto che si sarebbe ritrovato a godere in quel modo solo ad essere guardato, _desiderato_?  
   
"Mmm..." Sam inarcò la schiena, i muscoli sotto la pelle che guizzavano ad ogni piccolo movimento. "Accomodati pure." Disse con voce roca – era così bisognoso di attenzioni.  
   
Gabriele, che non aspettava altro, si mise sulle ginocchia ed andò a tirare giù del tutto i jeans e l'intimo del ragazzo, liberandolo da quel groviglio di vestiti; gli accarezzò le gambe, risalendo su fino all'inguine facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.  
   
"Con piacere." Mormorò in preda all'eccitazione, scacciando via le mani di Sam per poterlo prendere _finalmente_ in bocca con un gemito liberatorio: era in completa adorazione.  
   
"Ah!"  
   
Gabriele non si fece nessun problema nel prenderlo fino in fondo, succhiando la pelle tesa, per poi liberarlo con un volgare _pop;_ lo leccò più volte per tutta la lunghezza, non lasciando alcun punto scoperto mentre con le mani era andato ad allargargli ulteriormente le gambe, tenendole ferme dove voleva lui.  
   
Sam si sentì morire: il caldo della bocca dell'altro quasi impossibile da sopportare – come non fosse venuto seduta stante era un mistero; poi, improvvisamente, Gabriele si fermò.  
   
Sam sentì un fruscio che attirò la sua attenzione: Gabriele si era tirato indietro per sfilarsi di dosso quei fastidiosissimi vestiti. "Scusami, Gigantor." Sussurrò, un sorriso malizioso stampato in faccia; la luce dei lampioni entrava dalla finestra della stanza, illuminando le linee del corpo di Gabriele donandogli una forma quasi eterea, fantastica... _Angelica_.  
   
 _Bellissimo._  
   
Erano entrambi nudi, Sam troppo ebbro di desiderio per riuscire ad avvertire il minimo senso di vergogna; Gabriele gli si avvicinò per baciarlo con passione, le mani fra i suoi capelli lunghi.  
   
"Ti voglio." La voce di Gabriele era carica di desiderio, tremava di _lussuria_ mentre le mani di Sam gli accarezzavano la schiena; poggiò la fronte contro la sua, il fiato corto.  
   
"Sono qui."  
   
Gabriele sorrise. "Perfetto." Lo voleva da morire.  
   
 _Possibilmente dentro di lui e al più presto…_  
   
"Lascia fare tutto a me." Gabriele parlò deciso, prima di prendersi del tempo per prepararsi – perché sì, lo ammetteva, gli piaceva esibirsi un po' per il partner di turno; si allungò verso il comodino al lato del letto, aprendo il cassetto in alto per poi prendere il tubetto di lubrificante – mmm, _ciliegia_.  
   
Con uno scatto lo aprì e subito l'odore dolce e delicato cominciò ad espandersi; a Sam sfuggì una risata.  
   
"Non sei il tipo da farsi cogliere di sorpresa, eh?"  
   
Gabriele prese un po' di lubrificante con due dita, sistemandosi con il corpo leggermente in avanti.  
   
"Mmm..." Portò la mano fra le gambe, andando alla sua apertura. "No." Rispose con malizia, rabbrividendo al contatto.  
   
Nella penombra riusciva a vedere Sam irrigidirsi – chiara reazione al suo piccolo show.  
   
Era solo l'inizio!  
   
Spinse le dita più a fondo, poggiandosi con l'altra sul petto di Sam; lo guardò fisso negli occhi, controllando il respiro.  
   
 _Gli sorrise._  
   
"Ti stai divertendo?" Domandò Sam passandogli le mani lungo la linea della schiena.  
   
Gabriele aggiunse un altro dito, aumentando leggermente il ritmo. "Oh, sì."  
   
Sam sospirò profondamente, eccitato dal modo in cui l'uomo si muoveva sopra di sé, il modo in cui Gabriele lo guardava e lo teneva fermo solo con quei suoi maledettissimi occhi – _era totalmente alla sua mercé_.  
   
"Pronto?" Gli mormorò Gabriele sicuro di sé, tirandosi su; si pulì le dita distrattamente sulle lenzuola del letto per poi aprire il preservativo con uno strappo.  
   
"Ngh..." Sam si sentì la voce morirgli in gola, soprattutto quando – _oh dio_ – Gabriele gli infilò il profilattico con un gesto così fluido e naturale; si posizionò sopra di lui con facilità.  
   
"Perché io sono prontissimo." Disse Gabriele, abbassandosi lentamente sull'erezione dell'altro; con dei movimenti attenti, accolse Sam dentro di sé – _cazzo, era anche meglio di come pensasse_ – il calore tremendamente perfetto.  
   
" _Ah!_ " Sam mosse il bacino verso l'alto, Gabriele che andò con piacere contro la sua spinta.  
   
"Oh cazzo, sì."  
   
Incoraggiato da quella reazione, Sam lo prese saldamente per i fianchi per assecondare i suoi movimenti; non ci volle troppo tempo per trovare il ritmo giusto, Gabriele che con entusiasmo faceva leva sulle ginocchia – e Sam che lo lasciava fare, _ipnotizzato_.  
   
" _Sam._ " La voce di Gabriele era carica di lussuria, tremava di desiderio; il rumore della pelle sudata che sbatteva contro la propria rimbombava nelle orecchie di Sam, lo eccitava da impazzire.  
   
Nel pieno del desiderio, Sam si separò da un fianco di Gabriele solo con una mano, andando a prendere la dura erezione dell'uomo che aveva trascurato fino a quel momento; la strinse forte fra le dita, pompandola dalla base alla punta un paio di volte – " _Ah!_ " – e Gabriele si fermò di colpo, preso di sorpresa.  
   
Un mezzo sorriso curvò le labbra di Sam. "Ti piace?" Chiese con voce un po' roca, leccandosi il palmo della mano per poi riprendere in mano l'eccitazione, rendendo i movimenti del polso più facili.  
   
"Oh, oh, sì." Gabriele non sapeva se spingersi in avanti o indietro – _era pazzesco_ ; come se non bastasse, Sam affondò le dita della mano libera fra i capelli dell'altro, tirandolo a sé per baciarlo con foga – e _dio_ , se avesse potuto avrebbe prolungato quel momento per l'eternità.  
   
Sam si spinse più a fondo nel corpo dell'altro, facendo raggiungere il culmine del piacere a Gabriele: si sciolse fra le sue braccia e venne mordendogli le labbra con violenza, sporcandogli il ventre del suo seme.  
   
Gabriele si strinse attorno a Sam, gli spasmi dell'orgasmo che gli fecero vedere le stelle; con un'ultima e forte spinta, Sam venne gemendo il suo nome più volte – _Gabriele, Gabriele, Gabriele_ – come se fosse stato un dolce mantra.  
   
Avevano entrambi il respiro affannato, il cuore che pompava forte nel petto; Gabriele si scostò da Sam con un leggero gemito, ancora sensibile dopo tutto l'amplesso.  
   
Si fece forza per alzarsi, dirigendosi verso il bagno; tornò in camera con un asciugamano bagnato, sorridendo beatamente nel guardare la figura del ragazzo abbandonata sul letto: Sam era _bellissimo_ , la testa leggermente inclinata verso destra, i capelli sul cuscino, il petto – sporco del _suo_ seme – che si alzava e si abbassava ritmicamente...  
   
Gli passò dolcemente l'asciugamano giù per il corpo, pulendo e rinfrescando la pelle bollente; tolse il preservativo con attenzione e lo buttò nel cestino del bagno.  
   
Gabriele si stese affianco al ragazzo, tirando una coperta su di entrambi per poi accoccolarsi su di lui; Sam – completamente sfinito – si mosse giusto per abbracciarlo, i loro corpi che combaciavano naturalmente.  
   
 _Wow._  
   
Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare – e per Gabriele andava bene così: si addormentò cullato dal respiro dell’altro. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam non voleva aprire gli occhi ed abbandonare lo stato in cui si trovava in quel momento: dentro il suo letto, nel tepore della pesante coperta, la luce del mattino bluastra accarezzargli le palpebre.

Si mosse lievemente verso il centro del letto, la gamba che andò a urtare  _qualcuno_  che era saldamente avvinghiato a lui: poteva percepire il respiro solleticargli il petto.

In un primo momento, Sam rimase perplesso –  _da quando in qua invitava gente nel suo letto?_  – poi le immagini ed i suoni della sera precedente gli invasero la testa: non lo aveva solo sognato! Era stato tutto vero!

Mosse un braccio, tracciando la linea della schiena dell'uomo accanto a sé: accarezzò la pelle calda sotto le sue dita, beato.

"Ciao."

Mormorò con la voce un po' roca: il respiro dell'altro si ruppe improvvisamente. "Ciao Gigantor."

Sam sorrise stupidamente a quelle parole assonnate, stringendo  _Gabriele_  a sé – oh, era surreale; sospirò.

"È tutto vero?"

Gabriele si accoccolò a Sam, incastrando il viso perfettamente nell'incavo del collo; gli diede un bacio e mormorò un dolce "Sì".

Sam non si chiese che ora fosse, non pensò nemmeno di alzarsi: si addormentò nuovamente senza problemi, quando una voce sembrava chiamarlo da lontano…

"Sam?"

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, la luce del sole inondava la stanza – le pareti blu scuro che gli diedero l'idea di trovarsi in una stanza di qualche hotel sfizioso; guardò con difficoltà verso la figura ai piedi del letto.

"Buongiorno Gigantor!" Sam mise a fuoco Gabriele che sembrava portare solo un paio di pantaloncini rossi –  _eh?_  – tutto sorridente con i capelli spettinati che andavano in ogni le direzione; saltò sul letto, gattonando verso il ragazzo. "Dormito bene, eh?"

Sam si passò una mano sul volto, mettendosi a sedere sul materasso e la coperta gli cadde di dosso, scoprendogli il petto; rabbrividì ma non tentò di coprirsi di nuovo –  _cosa aveva da nascondere a quel punto?_

"Ho dormito davvero bene..." Mormorò con voce ancora assonnata. "Che ore...?" Non terminò la frase, guardando Gabriele interrogativo.

Gabriele si morse le labbra, dapprima sembrava non voler rispondere, ma poi parlò. "Le dieci e mezza."

Le dieci e mezza.

_Oh._

Sam restò fermo dove era mentre si rendeva conto di come avesse completamente saltato il lavoro quel giorno, senza nemmeno avere avvisato qualcuno – il nome di Crowley e di Spencer gli risuonò in testa, facendo riaffiorare ricordi spiacevoli della terribile riunione dell’altro giorno.

_Mmm._

Gliene importava qualcosa in quel preciso momento? A pensarci bene, non proprio: se avesse voluto alzarsi, lo avrebbe fatto prima quando si era svegliato con Gabriele accoccolato così perfettamente su di lui.

Sospirò.

"Okay." Disse, non provando alcuna ansia, il blu della stanza che lo tranquillizzava; forse si poteva abituare a quel posto.

"Vuoi scappare a lavoro?" Chiese Gabriele ironico, non potendo però nascondere del tutto una leggera apprensione negli occhi: non voleva che Sam se ne andasse.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa; prese Gabriele per un braccio tirandolo a sé, stretto forte al suo petto – Gabriele profumava di sapone alla vaniglia.

"Assolutamente no." Mormorò Sam,  _felice_. “Mostrami un po’ dove posso fare una doccia, che ne dici?”

Il famoso luccichio malizioso fece capolino negli occhi di Gabriele.

***

Castiel guardò la figura di Nick stesa sul pavimento della sua stanza: nonostante fossero le sei del mattino, Nick era andato a dormire solo due ore prima – lo sapeva perché l'aveva sentito entrare e cadere per terra, svenuto dal sonno.

A volte Castiel dimenticava del tutto che suo fratello avesse  _effettivamente_  un casa propria: se lo ritrovava sempre lì fra i piedi.

Ripensò alla sera precedente e a come Nick avrebbe dovuto tenerlo fuori casa per lasciare “campo libero a Gabriele”: il suo piano non era andato troppo bene; erano andati in un pub e Nick aveva iniziato ad ordinare diverse bottiglie di birra –  _bottiglie svuotate certamente non da Castiel_  – per poi incontrare (guarda un po' che caso) due colleghi di Nick.

"Castiel, loro sono Joe e Mark, lavorano con me." A quella frase rise di gusto, come se avesse raccontato una barzelletta divertente della quale Castiel non aveva compreso per niente il senso; con un sospiro profondo aveva pregato che quella sera fosse terminata al più presto.

Così Castiel, che sì e no aveva mangiato due salatini – rigorosamente senza sesamo e messi in fila scrupolosamente uno dietro l’altro – aveva guardato senza battere ciglio la caduta del fratello verso una sbronza colossale: una di quelle sbronze che a Castiel per ovvi motivi non capitavano mai.

All'una e mezza di notte, Nick era praticamente distrutto e per uscire dal pub, l'energumeno di nome Mark l’aveva trasportato di peso con sottofondo le risate di quello più basso, Joe.

"Nick domani devo andare a lavoro." Aveva detto tranquillamente Castiel, guardando il fratello abbandonato contro Mark; gli occhi azzurri erano nascosti dalle palpebre pesanti – sembrava sul punto di cadere addormentato lungo il marciapiede.

"Cassie! Nooo, non andare è presto."

"Devo aprire il negozio domani e c'è un'alta probabilità che Gabriele non mi aiuti."

"Ma non sei solo, ti aiuto io come l'altra volta!" Aveva messo un piede davanti all'altro con fatica. "Ci divertiamo tanto insieme, eh, no Cassie?"

Castiel aveva capito che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte se avesse continuato a parlargli; salutò educatamente il trio e poi se ne andò verso casa  _a piedi_  con molta calma – purtroppo era venuto lì con la macchina di Nick.

Si erano fatte quasi le due quando era riuscito a rientrare in casa e fortunatamente non trovò un Gabriele in condizioni impresentabili proprio lì davanti, né aveva allungato l'orecchio per sentire se ci fosse almeno  _il respiro_  del fratello: Castiel si era messo a letto per poi svegliarsi puntuale dopo un sonno di sole quattro ore.

Fece attenzione a non calpestare Nick mentre prendeva i vestiti, preparati sulla sedia della sua scrivania; uscito dalla sua stanza per andare al bagno, vide come tutto l'appartamento era ancora immerso nell'oscurità – capendo che sarebbe dovuto andare con uno dei primi autobus o prendere la metro per andare fino alla pasticceria.

Guardò l'ora e si sbrigò a mettersi l'impermeabile per poi uscire di casa – non prima di aver coperto Nick con il piumone del suo letto.

***

Dean sapeva di essere impazzito: suo fratello si trovava a casa di quel Gabriele e lui che faceva? Ah, sì giusto: andava alla pasticceria del suddetto di prima mattina, per colazione.

Non aveva il coraggio di telefonare a Sam: per quanto ne sapeva aveva passato la notte da Gabriele e cosa poteva dire di contrario lui, Dean? Quante volte aveva dormito a casa di qualche ragazza dopo una notte da leoni?  _Sam era grande, grosso e vaccinato_ , Dean doveva metterselo in testa… Anche se beh, un po’ di preoccupazione era sana, no?

Spense il motore dell'Impala, parcheggiando proprio davanti al negozio e poi uscì; arrivato alla porta, entrò, facendo tintinnare la campanella dell'entrata.

L'odore di dolci appena sfornati gli fece venire l'acquolina in bocca – per un attimo gli fece dimenticare la sensazione di leggera ansia che l'aveva accompagnato fin lì.

"Buongiorno?"

Annunciò, vedendo come il bancone fosse vuoto così come i tavolini verde pastello; si avvicinò, guardandosi intorno distrattamente.

"Buogiorno!" Una voce grave arrivò dal retro bottega; si sentirono delle stoviglie che venivano poggiate una dopo l'altra e poi dei passi.

Dean sbatté le palpebre incredulo più volte nel vedere a chi appartenesse quella voce: sicuramente non si aspettava quel tizio lì.

"Buongiorno." Ripetè l'uomo; aveva due occhi azzurri in forte contrasto con il colore nero dei capelli che spuntavamo sotto il cappellino verde, lo sguardo forse troppo serioso. "Cosa posso portarti?"

Dean era rimasto imbambolato davanti a quell'uomo; si distaccò da quello sguardo giusto il tempo per fissarsi sui dolci nel bancone.

"Ehm sì allora, non vedo crostate... Ho parlato con Gabriele ieri, il negozio è suo mi pare…  Le fate, giusto?"

Chiese per riguardarlo di nuovo.

L'uomo inclinò la testa di lato, stringendo gli occhi in una fessura – sembrava stesse cercando di ricordarsi di qualcosa.

"Capisco..." Mormorò. "Tu sei il fratello di Sam Winchester?" Chiese.

"Sì, sono Dean." Allungò un braccio per stringergli la mano ma dovette lasciare perdere visto che l'uomo si limitò a fissargli la mano; Dean cominciò a chiedersi se andare lì fosse stata una buona idea.

"Gabriele mi ha parlato di te; sto preparando le crostate in cucina e sono da solo con il bancone quindi forse ci vorrà un po'."

Disse, dandogli la schiena per tornarsene in cucina; Dean restò ancora più perplesso ma non per questo se ne rimase fermo dove era –  _lo seguì_ , al diavolo il cartello  _RISERVATO AI DIPENDENTI_ scritto in caratteri cubitali.

La cucina era veramente un  _gioiellino_  e Dean non ci capiva nulla di cucine, eh; gli pareva uscita da uno di quei programmi TV del pomeriggio con tanto di cuoco in divisa pronto a creare ogni ben di dio.

"Non dovresti essere qui." Disse l'uomo davanti a un forno chiuso e acceso intento a controllarlo – si poteva sentire il dolce odore di crostata propagare per la stanza.

Dean alzò le spalle. "Di là ancora non è arrivato nessuno e in oltre, non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami." Se doveva restare lì ad aspettare, tanto valeva iniziare una conversazione decente per ammazzare il tempo.

"Castiel." Rispose il tipo girando su sé stesso, guardandolo negli occhi. "Il mio nome è Castiel."

"Castiel." Dean ripeté quel nome strano e così poco familiare. "Bel nome." Il che era vero, non l'aveva mai sentito lì in California, tanto meno altrove.

Castiel non smetteva di guardarlo fisso negli occhi – e Dean individuò una certa nota di gratitudine nello sguardo – si era addolcito.

"Grazie." Disse. "Di solito le persone lo trovano un nome bizzarro." Abbassò lo sguardo, turbato improvvisamente da qualcosa; il timer lì dietro suonò due volte e Castiel rapidissimo, sfornò le crostate, una dopo l’altra.

"Cazzo!" Esclamò Dean. "Okay, questo è ufficialmente il paradiso."

Solo a guardarle davano l'idea di essere buonissime: il colore dorato della crosta, il rosso o l'arancione delle marmellate...  _Oh wow_.

Castiel stava trafficando intorno al piano di lavoro, quando si sentì il campanello della porta d'ingresso tintinnare; alzò lo guardo su Dean, spostandolo verso il corridoio che dava al bancone.

_Panico._

Castiel sembrava semi-pietrificato, indeciso sul da farsi; mormorò un flebile "I clienti..." e fece per andare ma Dean lo fermò, mettendosi in mezzo alla sua strada.

Gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, guardandolo negli occhi spaventati. "Tu resta qui e cerca di respirare. Io vado di là, okay? Appena hai fatto qui in cucina mi raggiungi."

Castiel annuì a scatti, scostandosi da lui; il campanello della porta suonò di nuovo così Dean si sbrigò ad andare al bancone sfoderando tutto il suo carisma – dopotutto aveva a che fare con delle persone quando andava a lavorare da Bobby come meccanico, non sarebbe stato tanto diverso, no?

C'erano due ragazze imbacuccate nei loro giubbotti e un uomo sulla quarantina in giacca e cravatta; Dean sorrise e fece un cenno alle ragazze.

"Buongiorno, oggi ci sono io al bancone, ditemi pure." Si sfregò le mani andando a mettersi il grembiule appeso lì dietro – giusto per far scena.

"Chi c'era prima?"

Dean dovette ammettere che se la stava cavando bene: i nomi dei cupcakes erano scritti in bella vista, quindi non ebbe problemi nel dare i due dolcetti alla vaniglia alle ragazze e quello al cioccolato al signore; in oltre, preparò perfino il caffè con la macchina lì dietro –  _era o no magnifico?_

Castiel arrivò proprio mentre Dean stava mettendo la tazzina davanti al signore che aveva fatto sedere a uno dei tavolini con un "Buon Appetito” detto molto cortesemente.

"Hai fatto anche il caffè?" Chiese incredulo Castiel, mentre sistemava la crostata alla fragola in bella vista.

Dean – che adesso stava guardando con molto interesse la crostata – annuì. "Nessun problema; volevo aiutarti."

"Grazie, Dean. Lo apprezzo molto." Disse Castiel mestamente; Dean lo guardò mentre tagliava la crostata in varie fette. "Prendi tutte le fette che vuoi."

A Dean quasi prese in colpo.

"Sei serio?"

Castiel con gli occhi pieni di gratitudine, inclinò la testa, fisso su Dean. "Sono serio, Dean. Mi stai aiutando."

E a quel punto Dean non poteva certamente rifiutare; prese una fetta di crostata e ne diede un morso.

_Porca puttana!_

"L'hai fatta tu?" Fu tutto quello che riuscì a chiedere: il dolce della fragola era fantastico! Le papille gustative stavano facendo festa.

"Sì, non c'era nessun altro con me questa mattina." La risposta fu anche troppo lunga per Dean – diede un altro morso alla crostata e si fece sfuggire un gemito –  _Castiel trasalì_.

"È una delle più buone crostate io abbia mai mangiato." Disse a bocca piena – se ci fosse stato Sammy lo avrebbe sicuramente fulminato con lo sguardo.

Castiel si schiarì la voce. "Se vuoi posso darti una di quelle che stanno ancora in cucina."

Dean prese molto seriamente l'idea di tornare lì più spesso; forse Sam non aveva fatto male ad uscire con il proprietario di quel posto.

"Mi farebbe piacere, Cas."

Si finì la fetta nel giro di poco tempo, non facendo complimenti nel mangiarne un'altra – dopotutto non aveva fatto colazione – Castiel che abbozzò un primo e flebile  _sorriso_ , sorriso che piacque molto a Dean quasi quanto la crostata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Devo ammettere che questa storia sta prendendo pieghe non mi aspettavo affatto; ciò nonostante, credo di essere sulla via di terminarla – era nata come una Sabriel e semmai debba diventare una Destiel, a quel punto preferirei scrivere una storia legata a questa ma concentrata più su Dean e Castiel… Chissà! Vedremo! Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono con pazienza, GRAZIE davvero! Al prossimo capitolo!


	12. Chapter 12

  
Nella sua vita Nick aveva avuto risvegli migliori – altrettanti peggiori, certo – ma decisamente migliori: stare per terra in una stanza della casa dei tuoi fratelli con ancora in bocca il sapore dell'alcool, non era fra questi.  
   
Provò a muoversi su di un fianco sentendo come il braccio destro formicolava da matti, dalla spalla fino alla punta delle dita; la testa aveva iniziato a pulsare dolorosamente.  
   
" _Ay carramba mi cabeza._ " Disse con un tono di voce roco ed impastato dal sonno.  
   
Caffè – aveva bisogno di caffè – subito... E magari prima una bella doccia fredda.  
   
Si tirò su, rimanendo in ginocchio, la fronte a terra; il piumone gli scivolò di dosso, facendolo rabbrividire, il calore notturno che lo stava abbandonando.  
   
Okay, non poteva restare lì, doveva darsi una svegliata – _per la miseria, lui era Lucifero_ – perché la fronte gli stava diventando piatta; ignorando i primi giramenti di testa si fece strada verso il bagno, facendo mente locale.  
   
 _Mmm._  
   
Doveva recuperare la sua cara e vecchia macchina – _l'aveva lasciata in un parcheggio chissà dove_ – e doveva anche parlare con Lilian e chiederle quando potersi incontrare quel giorno...  
Come era impegnato!  
   
La doccia era tutta per lui, niente e nessuno gli aveva impedito dal mettersi sotto l'acqua; già aveva fermato il mal di testa.  
   
Dopo nemmeno cinque minuti, giusto il tempo per sciacquare via il sapone, si mise uno asciugamano intorno alla vita dandosi un'occhiata allo specchio velocemente; sorrise al suo riflesso nonostante avesse gli occhi di ghiaccio palesemente stanchi – _sì okay, era un narciso di prima categoria_ – ed uscì dal bagno.  
   
C'era del movimento in cucina – forse Gabriele reduce dalla nottata precedente, uh? – così entrò senza problemi nella stanza.  
   
"Buongiorno." Fece con tranquillità; Gabriele stava in piedi accanto alla caffettiera mentre seduto al tavolino c'era qualcuno di troppo... Sam Winchester.  
   
 _E così ha passato la sera qui, eh?_  
   
Nel guardare bene la figura del ragazzo, Nick si ingelosì un po' – era davvero un modello, altroché! Nonostante fosse di schiena, poteva chiaramente ammirare il corpo poderoso del ragazzo, i muscoli delle spalle che saltavano subito all'occhio – e Nick aveva un debole per delle belle spalle in un uomo.  
   
Sam si voltò non appena Nick fece un paio di passi verso il tavolino, un leggero colore rosato espandersi in faccia: probabilmente avrebbe voluto essere più vestito in quel momento, visto che addosso aveva solo un paio di pantaloni.  
   
 _Gli stessi di ieri sera, ovvio_ , pensò malizioso Nick.  
   
"Ciao Nick." Gabriele aveva azionato la macchina del caffè e adesso guardava il fratello leggermente divertito dall’alto al basso. "Hai perso i vestiti?"  
   
Nick sbuffò. "Non sono l'unico che gira a petto nudo in questa casa." Disse ironico, passando accanto a Sam sfiorandogli la pelle con due dita, giusto per infastidirlo: il ragazzo si irrigidì sulla sedia, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui allarmato – ma Nick era già andato ad aprire distrattamente il frigorifero per poi richiuderlo senza prendere niente.  
   
"Mmm, beh Sam ha il permesso di girare come gli pare..." Gabriele, che se ne stava poggiato al ripiano della cucina con le braccia conserte, fece un occhiolino al ragazzo seduto. "...Ma tu Nick, come mai sei qui? Castiel mi ha mandato un lungo messaggio dove mi ha raccontato di come si sia svegliato con te per terra nella sua stanza, di come è dovuto andare a lavoro da solo, eccetera eccetera eccetera..." Mimò palesemente Castiel, inclinando la testa e stringendo gli occhi – imitazione perfetta che fece ridere Nick.  
   
"Mark e Joe si sono uniti a me e a _Cassy_ ieri sera, tra una cosa e l'altra mi sono fatto accompagnare qui, non ricordo bene gli avvenimenti..."  
   
"Potevi andare a casa tua no?" Fece Gabriele, dicendo quelle parole come se fossero state le cose più ovvie del mondo.  
   
Nick prese le tazze dalla mensola, guardando la caffettiera fare la sua magia; l'odore del caffè si propagava invitante nell'aria.  
   
"Come ho detto, non ricordo bene gli eventi." Sbadigliò sonoramente, stiracchiandosi un po' – _dopo una notte per terra, figurarsi come stava la sua schiena_ – attento a non far cadere a terra l'asciugamano che lo copriva. "Piuttosto, sono io che dovrei fare domande a voi due su come è andata, mmm?" Non si risparmiò alcuna malizia, più che curioso di conoscere i dettagli il più presto possibile.  
   
Sam tossì un paio di volte, concentrato a giocherellare con un lembo della tovaglia verde acido sul tavolo; Gabriele scoccò un'occhiata d'intesa con il fratello e poi senza dargli più retta chiese a Sam con tono premuroso, "Vuoi qualche biscotto assieme al caffè? Sempre che tu abbia fame."  
   
Nick roteò gli occhi, sbuffando nel vedere quella scena – okay, sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi – il suo fratellino era un sentimentale in fondo; sin da ragazzini Gabriele aveva cercato di tenere uno stile di vita simile a quello del fratello maggiore preferito, per emulazione a detta di Nick, ma sarebbero arrivati sempre lì.  
   
Qualsiasi persona o esperienza Gabriele avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita, prima o poi avrebbe sempre raggiunto il punto in cui sarebbe arrivato qualcuno di serio al suo fianco; non poteva continuare a saltare da un partner all’altro – Gabriele tendeva ad affezionarsi troppo facilmente.  
   
Quei due si conoscevano da così poco tempo eppure Nick non credeva di essere esagerato nel pensare che forse poteva funzionare: uno, Sam era un avvocato ben avviato e due, era anche sexy – il suo fisico gli ricordava un po' quello di Mark, suo amico e _collega,_ quindi sapeva di chi stava parlando; inoltre, Gabriele sembrava veramente felice accanto a lui, bastava guardare le scintille dai suoi occhi... Oppure erano cuoricini?  
   
"Grazie." Disse Sam, prendendo un _oreo_ dal barattolo che Gabriele gli aveva messo davanti.  
   
Il caffè era pronto, così in poco tempo Gabriele preparò tre tazze fumanti. "Et voilà!" Le mise sul tavolino con teatralità, Nick che applaudì di scherno.  
   
"Finalmente." Mormorò, più al caffè che alla coppietta.  
   
Adesso il pericolo mal di testa si poteva dire del tutto sconfitto.  
 

***

   
Dean restò tutta la mattina alla _Tricking Bakery_ non fermandosi un solo attimo: non pensava che ci sarebbe stato da fare tutto quel lavoro in una pasticceria.  
   
"Non siamo solo una pasticceria." Aveva commentato Castiel improvvisamente, dopo che Dean stava parlando da buoni tre minuti da solo tra un morso e l'altro dell'ennesima fetta di crostata – alle undici e mezza era lecito avere fame.  
   
"Abbiamo la macchina del caffè, siamo anche meglio di uno di quei Café da multinazionale dove ti disegnano sul bicchiere del cappuccino."  
   
Dean rise. "Dici gli Starbucks?"  
   
Castiel annuì seriamente. "Chissà cosa mi bevo se qualcuno mi ha scritto sopra il mio bicchiere."  
   
A sentirlo parlare, Dean non aveva ancora capito se questo Castiel lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno – ma doveva dire che era di buona compagnia e che le sue crostate sembravano state fatte da un Angelo.  
   
 _Il nome Castiel era o no il nome di un Angelo? Sua mamma glielo diceva sempre prima di andare a dormire, che c'erano gli angeli che lo proteggevano..._  
   
Il campanello della porta lo fece sussultare non poco; Dean guardò verso l'entrata, un paio di occhi azzurri cerchiati di rosso che lo guardavano – totalmente diversi da quelli dolci ( _eh?!_ ) di Castiel.  
   
"Buongiorno!" Un uomo che avrà avuto al massimo quarant'anni – a parere di Dean – li salutò con voce lasciva; aveva addosso un tutone blu scuro, un paio di scarpe da ginnastica e aveva in mano degli occhiali da sole – del tutto inutili se si guardava il cielo nuvoloso.  
   
Aveva un nonché di familiare – mmm dove aveva già visto quest'uomo?  
   
"Nick." Disse Castiel, non rispondendo al saluto. "Vedo che sei riuscito ad alzarti da terra; stai passando i tipici sintomi da dopo sbornia?"  
   
Nick sbuffò. "Io non ho dopo sbornia; sono in formissima!"  
   
A quell'affermazione Dean avrebbe avuto da ridire – la faccia del tipo era stravolta.  
   
"Sono passato da casa dopo che Mark mi ha portato la macchina – la _mia_ macchina che non potevo guidare ieri sera – doccia, caffè et voilà." Inclinò la testa soddisfatto di aver parlato.  
   
Castiel sospirò e cercò di tagliare corto. "Vuoi qualcosa dal bancone?"  
   
Nick si avvicinò poggiandosi con gli avambracci sulla vetrata, intento a guardare Dean. "Gabriele non ha fatto in tempo ad accasarsi che ti ha abbandonato, eh Cassie?"  
   
Dean tossì un paio di volte sconvolto a quelle parole. "Ehi, ehi, ehi, chi sei tu e cosa stai dicendo?"  
   
L'uomo incurvò le labbra in un sorriso. "Sono il fratello nonché ogni tanto aiutante _dell'automa_ dietro di te e Gabriele." Mormorò. "Tu invece saresti?"  
   
"Dean Winchester."  
   
Nick aprì gli occhi più di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento, un po' sorpreso. "Oh, oh capisco." Sembrava fosse divertito da qualcosa. "Allora, vorrai scusare la mia battuta irriverente di prima – pare che ci dovremmo vedere più spesso a questo punto."  
   
Non era una domanda; Dean era un po' accigliato – okay forse era una cosa di famiglia, Castiel era un po' particolare – ma questo Nick era un fottuto psicopatico.  
   
"Non ti sembra di tirare troppo presto alle conclusioni?"  
   
Nick non replicò, spostando la sua attenzione sul fratello. "Dammi due fette di questa splendida crostata e incartamele... E, sì, uno di questi cupcakes che Lilian li ha dorati l'ultima volta." Fece una smorfia. "Peccato che non ci sia Gabe, con lui mi diverto di più a parlare di Lei.  
   
Sospirò teatralmente, concentrato a guardare il fratello prendere delle buste di carta. “Già… Questa mattina aveva qualcun altro con cui parlare al posto del suo vecchio fratellone.”  
   
Dean era davvero arrivato a non sopportare più quel tipo; guardò Castiel mettere i dolci nelle buste, andare alla cassa che poi chiese: "Lo hai visto questa mattina?"  
   
Nick scoccò un'occhiata divertita a Dean. "Oh sì Cas. _L'ho visto_."  
   
E senza pagare l'esatta somma di denaro, se ne andò dal negozio lasciando un Dean più confuso che mai.  
   
"Okay, tuo fratello è inquietante." Esordì accigliato, mettendo la misera banconota da un dollaro nella cassa. "Paga sempre come cazzo vuole?" La cosa lo aveva infastidito non poco – dopo aver lavorato da matti accanto a Cas solo per qualche ore, pensava che non fosse per niente giusto non pagarlo quanto meritava, anche se si stava parlando del fratello.  
   
"Ogni tanto, ogni tanto aggiungiamo al suo conto o paga Gabriele." Rispose Castiel, tornando in cucina senza dire altro; Dean lo seguì a ruota.  
   
"Mmm... Resta il fatto che è davvero inquietante."  
E ancora non aveva capito a cosa si riferisse quando aveva parlato di Sam – _cazzo, doveva tornare a preoccuparsi?!_ – mettendogli voglia di averlo mandato a fanculo senza troppi giri di parole, Winchester style.  
   
"Non piace tanto neanche a me. Ma è mio fratello." Castiel stava pulendo il ripiano dove fino a poco prima aveva impastato farina e quant'altro. "È pur sempre la mia famiglia... Lui, Gabriele e Michele." Bagnò il panno sotto l'acqua corrente del rubinetto e lo buttò di nuovo sul ripiano, strofinando.  
   
Dean inarcò le sopracciglia. "Wow, allora è vero che avete tutti nomi celestiali." _Nick, Castiel, Gabriele, Michele?_ Qui si parlava di fanatici della Sacra Scrittura – e Dean non poteva ritenersi tale. "Mica sarai credente vero? Non vorrei averti offeso per sbaglio, non me ne intendo molto."  
   
Castiel alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri carichi di affetto. "Non preoccuparti Dean, non mi hai offeso; sei molto rispettoso del prossimo anche se ho notato che tendi ad imprecare spesso."  
   
"Oh caz-" Dean si morse la lingua, Castiel che ancora lo guardava con quello sguardo stranamente espressivo. "Ehm, volevo dire, cavolo, scusa Cas." Si passò una mano fra i capelli leggermente in imbarazzo: sembrava come se Castiel fosse capace di leggergli dentro in quel momento, la cosa era fottutamente strana.  
   
"Tranquillo, _Dean_." Il tono basso dell'uomo pronunciare il suo nome lo fece sorridere come un cretino. "Comunque sia, sì, sono credente, a differenza di Nick e Gabriele."  
   
Dean ascoltò silenziosamente – Castiel doveva dire ancora qualcosa.  
   
"Come hai potuto notare, Nick ha modi di fare poco ortodossi, si definisce una sorta di spirito libero."  
   
"Spirito libero il caz-"  
   
"Fatto sta." Riprese Castiel. "Nick è sempre stato ribelle alla parole di nostro padre, cercando di fare sempre di testa sua... Gabriele è il fratello con cui va più d'accordo; io invece a detta di Nick, somiglio troppo a Michele." Abbassò gli occhi un po' addolorato. "E non si piacciono molto con Michele: lui è sempre stato ligio al dovere e attento alla parola di dio che padre ci insegnava sin da piccoli."  
   
Dean era rimasto a bocca aperta davanti a quella confessione: non si conoscevano nemmeno da ventiquattro ore ed ecco Castiel che gli raccontava della sua famiglia – probabilmente Dean aveva avuto chissà quale effetto su di lui.  
   
"Gabriele ed io lo andiamo a trovare di tanto in tanto ad Atlanta – è per questo che tuo fratello è il mio si sono incontrati all'aeroporto."  
   
Dean annuì, incrociando le braccia interessato. "Sì, Sam me lo ha detto..." _In macchina, praticamente la mattina precedente._ "Certamente non sapevo la parte che riguardava la tua famiglia."  
   
Castiel si mise dritto con la schiena e guardò Dean con occhi grandi, con in mano ancora il panno bagnato che adesso gocciolava a terra; subito Dean andò verso di lui per spostarlo – stava formando una pozzanghera a terra.  
   
"Cas, stai gocciando..." Mormorò, le mani su quelle bagnate dell'altro, spostandolo verso il lavandino con il corpo; Castiel si lasciò guidare.  
   
"Oh." Mormorò, rabbrividendo un po' – sembrava improvvisamente a disagio – irrigidendosi contro Dean dietro di sé.  
   
"Lascia Cas, lascia il panno." Disse Dean – l'ultima cosa che voleva era affrontare una crisi di panico come quella mattina all'arrivo dei clienti – aprendogli le dita gelate che si erano strette attorno allo straccio zuppo.  
   
"Ehi Cas...?" Fece piano, cercando di non allarmarsi. "Respira, non è successo niente."

_Cosa cazzo gli stava succedendo?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti gente! Ecco anche questo capitolo tutto per voi. Mi scuso per l'attesa che si crea ultimamente, sono in piena sessione esami ma sto facendo del mio meglio per non rallentarmi troppo! Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fin qui con me, chi segue e chi legge questa storia: grazie per la vostra pazienza! :) Al prossimo capitolo.

_"Lascia Cas, lascia il panno."_  
   
La voce di Dean rimbombava nella testa di Castiel, assieme al gocciolare dell'acqua del lavello – _plik, plik, plik_ – l'aria gli mancava, era come se qualcuno gli stesse premendo forte il petto; Dean era dietro di lui, sì, sentiva la sua presenza contro la schiena.  
   
"D-Dean..." Castiel cercò di pronunciare il nome dell'altro, restando ancora rigido in piedi esattamente dove si trovava davanti a quello stupido lavello.  
   
 _Bum, bum, bum – quello era il suo cuore?_  
   
 _Iperventilazione._  
   
 _Oh no, ti prego._  
   
"Cas, Cas?" Dean era riuscito a fargli lasciare quel maledetto panno nonostante le dita strette attorno ad esso quasi come una morsa, come se la sua vita fosse dipesa da quello straccio.  
   
 _Non voleva lasciare lo straccio._  
   
"Cas, guardami. _Cas_."  
   
Dean fece girare Castiel verso di lui; era pallido in volto, gli occhi azzurri sgranati e impauriti che erano in cerca di un qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi forte.  
   
 _"Cas..."_  
   
Castiel guardò gli occhi verdi e seri del ragazzo, in completo silenzio.  
   
"Respira Cas, non sta succedendo niente." Il tono di Dean era calmo; gli mise due mani sulle spalle, come aveva fatto quella stessa mattina all'arrivo dei clienti. "Adesso ti siedi un attimo e andrà tutto bene, okay?"  
   
Castiel annuì, il respiro affannato, facendo un passo dopo l'altro verso una delle sedie appoggiate al muro; si sedette praticamente buttandocisi sopra con tutto il peso del corpo.  
   
"Cas?"  
   
 _Uno, due, tre, quattro..._  
   
Castiel cercò di respirare con il diaframma – _Dean aveva ragione, non sarebbe successo niente, andava tutto bene_ – concentrandosi sempre sugli occhi del ragazzo davanti a sé: gli stavano mettendo sicurezza.  
   
"Tranquillo, Dean." Mormorò, facendo un altro respiro profondo. "Non so perché abbia avuto questa reazione. Mi dispiace."  
   
Dean si piegò sulle ginocchia, attento ad ogni movimento di Castiel; non aveva smesso per un attimo di toccarlo, le mani ferme sulle spalle come per infondergli tranquillità.  
   
"Ehi, non sono qui per giudicare." Disse, stringendolo un po'. "Sei semplicemente umano... Non un _automa_ come ha detto prima quel simpaticone di tuo fratello." Parlò di Nick con amarezza, senza però aggiungere altro al riguardo; Castiel lo guardò sconvolto – _Oh_ – nessuno aveva mai preso le sue difese così nel giro di poco tempo. "Non devi chiedermi scusa, l'importante è che adesso sia passato, qualunque cosa fosse."  
   
"Grazie, Dean." Mormorò Castiel, un flebile sorriso che gli incurvò le labbra; un forte calore si stava facendo largo nel suo petto – _che strano_. "Non sono molto abituato a parlare della mia famiglia."  
   
Dean si tirò su, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena con forza. "Bevi un sorso d'acqua e non pensare di tornare a lavoro finché non sei davvero sicuro di stare meglio." Si affacciò verso il bancone – si erano assentati per troppo tempo e non sarebbe stato affatto bello fare aspettare ulteriormente possibili clienti – ma fortunatamente non era arrivato nessuno.  
   
Castiel poggiò la testa contro il muro, fissando il soffitto della cucina: gli sembrava di dover scoppiare da un momento all'altro!  
   
Effettivamente non aveva dormito molto quella notte e la sera precedente non poteva essere considerata tranquilla; quella mattina aveva cambiato la sua tanto amata routine, era arrivato da solo al negozio, si era presentato Dean di punto in bianco, avevano lavorato fianco a fianco... Nick con molta probabilità era stato davvero _troppo_ , la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso tutto insieme, mandando il suo sistema nervoso in tilt.  
   
"Cas?"  
   
"Dimmi tutto, Dean."  
   
"Quando ti ho detto che sei un essere umano, ci credevo e ci credo _davvero_." Dean gli sorrise. "Quindi bevi _davvero_ dell'acqua."  
   
Castiel si sentì contagiare da quel sorriso – _era bello vedere Dean sorridergli_ – e mentre contava il numero dei propri battiti per essere certo che stesse davvero bene, prese in considerazione l'idea di offrire un lavoro permanente a Dean alla _Tricking Bakery_ ; Gabriele non avrebbe avuto da ridire, no?  
   
La giornata continuò senza ulteriori intoppi: Dean restò praticamente fino all'ora di chiusura; Castiel gli preparò una busta con dentro ben tre crostate di gusti differenti, busta che venne accettata volentieri dal ragazzo.  
   
"Sei sicuro di non averti dato alcun fastidio?" Castiel si era messo addosso il suo trench beige e stava per uscire dal negozio; spense le luci principali – Dean era già fuori, proprio dietro di lui.  
   
"No, perché? È stato interessante." Rispose Dean, sistemandosi la giacca di pelle. " Piuttosto, non mi trovo male dietro il bancone."  
   
Castiel azionò la saracinesca che si chiuse con un tonfo; un cane iniziò ad abbaiare in lontananza, due o tre macchine passarono per la strada – tutto tranquillo, proprio come piaceva a lui.  
   
"Sono contento, Dean." Commentò, prendendo il cellulare che aveva in tasca per poter controllare gli orari degli autobus – la sola idea lo metteva un pochino a disagio, ma non poteva farci niente: non aveva una macchina. "Adesso devo andare a casa."  
   
Dean restò immobile, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. "Da solo? Te lo scordi che ti lascio andare via così!" In una mano aveva le chiavi della macchina, facendole tintinnare un po'. "Ti accompagno con Baby."  
   
" _Baby?_ " Castiel non aveva idea di cosa pensare; Dean adesso aveva qualche amico di nome _Baby_? Oppure _Baby_ era la sua ragazza?  
   
"Sì, seguimi." Dean si voltò giusto per fargli un occhiolino – sembrava impaziente di incontrare questo o questa _Baby_.  
   
Camminarono per poco tempo, andando in fondo alla strada dove era parcheggiata fra tante un'automobile decisamente particolare: Castiel non ne capiva molto, ma quella lì era sicuramente appariscente – era uno di quei vecchi modelli, grande e nera.  
   
Dean si fermò davanti ad essa, un sorriso orgoglioso che gli era comparso in faccia; Castiel lo guardò confuso, inclinando la testa – cosa c'era da essere così entusiasti?  
   
"Cas, questa è Baby." Dean indicò fiero la macchina nera scintillante davanti a loro. "Baby, questo è Cas."  
   
Castiel sapeva di non essere la persona più normale al mondo, ma sicuramente non aveva mai parlato ad un'auto in quel modo; corrugò la fronte. "Baby è la tua auto."  
   
Dean annuì a quell'affermazione, andando ad aprire la portiera del passeggero. "Chevrolet Impala '67. Aspetta di entrarci." Gli fece cenno con la testa di accomodarsi; c'era molto spazio.  
   
Castiel si strinse nel suo trench, un brivido di freddo che gli fece pensare a come fosse bizzarro quel momento: lui non saliva in macchina con gli sconosciuti, avrebbe preferito andarsene a piedi per chilometri piuttosto che entrare in auto di cui ignorava le misure di sicurezza – di fatto, accettava passaggi dai suoi fratelli e prendeva degli autobus, _stop_ ; invece, eccolo lì nella _Baby_ di Dean, questa _Impala_ , pronto per farsi portare a casa.  
   
Qualcosa stava leggermente cambiando: non controllò nemmeno le cinture più di una sola volta quando Dean mise in moto il motore ruggente dopo aver poggiato le crostate sul sedile posteriore; Castiel doveva ammettere che guardare Dean così felice era molto meglio che farsi prendere dall'ansia.  
   
 Non sapeva perché ma già si fidava di lui.  
   
Gli disse l'indirizzo, specificando numero e quartiere; Dean fece un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
"Conosco la zona. Vivi da solo?"  
   
"No. Vivo con mio fratello Gabriele e ogni tanto Nick che preferisce stare da noi che a casa sua."  
   
Dean sbuffò. "Che stronzo." Si rese conto di aver esagerato un po'. "Scusa, ma dopo oggi..."  
   
"Capisco, Dean. Ma come ti ho detto, è particolare." Castiel guardava fuori dal finestrino, osservando le strade di Los Angeles.  
   
"Bah, non ce l'ha un lavoro? "  
   
"Uh..." Castiel esitò un po'. "Fa l'attore _pornografico_."  
   
Dean frenò di colpo, la macchina dietro che lo sorpassò suonando il clacson rumorosamente; guardò Castiel incredulo.  
   
"Aspetta, aspetta." Fece ripartire la macchina, scuotendo la testa. "Non ci credo."  
   
"È quello che disse mio padre quando l'ha saputo." Commentò Castiel alzando le spalle; quella era una storia vecchia.  
   
"Okay..." Dean girò per una strada secondaria. "Devo dirlo, non ho niente in contrario ma sapere che Sam abbia conosciuto Gabriele in aeroporto piuttosto che Nick, mi fa stare molto più tranquillo."  
   
Castiel sorrise. "Ti garantisco che Gabriele sia una brava persona, Dean."  
   
Gabriele non era Nick, questo era ovvio; nonostante a volte gli piacesse prendere in giro la gente, certamente non era cattivo e non voleva fare del male a nessuno.  
   
Dean sospirò, gli occhi fissi sulla strada; erano quasi arrivati. "Di certo so che anche se ti conosco da poco mi sembri un tipo a posto. Sei forte, Cas."  
   
Castiel sentì le guance formicolargli – stava _arrossendo_ – e non per la vergogna per una volta; era una strana sensazione, lo scaldava nel profondo ma allo stesso tempo gli stringeva lo stomaco, come gli era successo poco dopo l'attacco di panico.  
   
 _Mmm, strano._  
   
 _Si stava ammalando?_  
   
"La casa è quella, accosta pure qui." Mormorò, indicando il marciapiede davanti casa sua e cercando di ignorare quell'emozione così bizzarra; Dean si fermò proprio dove gli aveva indicato.  
   
"Eccoci qui." Disse, non spegnendo il motore.  
   
Castiel guardò un attimo verso casa, notando le luci accese nell'appartamento: Gabriele era in casa.  
   
"Grazie davvero, Dean. Di tutto." Si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli leggermente – ed ecco _ancora_ quella strana stretta allo stomaco che si fece più forte quando lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
   
"Figurati, è stato un piacere. Magari potrò anche abituarmici, se avete bisogno... Ah, senza dimenticare le tue crostate, ne voglio altre mille." Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendola brevemente. "Stammi bene, Cas."  
   
Castiel annuì. "Ciao, Dean."  
   
Aprì la portiera e uscì nell'aria fredda di Los Angeles, andando verso la porta di casa; quando si girò, Dean era ancora lì nella sua Baby con il motore acceso.  
   
Castiel lo salutò con un cenno della mano e ignorando la stretta allo stomaco, entrò in casa: doveva farsi qualcosa di caldo, forse si stava prendendo una brutta influenza.  
   
Appoggiò le chiavi nel piattino di ceramica firmato _Tricking Bakery_ e appese il trench accanto alla porta; per quanto riguardava Gabriele, se lo ritrovò davanti spaparanzato sul divano a fare zapping, il volume della TV al massimo; ciò nonostante, suo fratello si voltò quando la porta d'ingresso si chiuse con un tonfo dietro le spalle di Castiel.  
   
"Ehi Castiel!"  
   
"Ehi."  
   
Castiel non era arrabbiato con Gabriele per averlo lasciato da solo in negozio; certo, la testa gli ronzava, gli avvenimenti della giornata l'avevano stravolto ma in fondo la compagnia di Dean era stata molto piacevole.  
   
Più che piacevole.  
   
"Mi dispiace per oggi, _Cas-Cas_." Disse Gabriele, abbassando il volume della TV. "Tutto bene?"  
   
Castiel annuì. "Mi ha aiutato Dean Winchester con il negozio." Fu la prima cosa che gli venne da dire. "Credo che sarebbe di grande aiuto al bancone."  
   
Gabriele inarcò le sopracciglia. "Dici sul serio? Tu che ti trovi bene con qualcuno?" Era impressionato e Castiel non lo biasimava: c'era un motivo se alla _Tricking Bakery_ lavoravano solo loro due – Nick escluso.  
   
"Dico sul serio." Ripeté Castiel – forse non era mai stato così serio in vita sua. "Adesso scusami ma devo farmi una tisana. Penso di essermi ammalato."  
   
Andò in cucina, lasciando un Gabriele spiazzato, ma non sarebbe riuscito a parlargli un minuto di più; non sapeva perché ma aveva addosso una strana _eccitazione_ e il solo pensiero di _Dean_ a lavoro con lui tutti i giorni, non migliorava la situazione.  
 

***  
 

"Devo andare Gabe."  
   
"Mmm, ancora cinque minuti..."  
   
"Gab-" Sam non riuscì a dire altro visto che Gabriele pensò bene di baciarlo _ancora_ – non che Sam avesse da dire qualcosa in contrario; probabilmente il suo amato capo si sarebbe adirato ancor di più, visto che si stava presentando ad un orario decisamente _sballato_ alla _Crowley & Spencer._  
   
In pieno pomeriggio.  
   
"Gabe." Mormorò, separandosi da quelle labbra tentativi che sapevano di zucchero – colpa della caramella mangiata nel tragitto. "Non ti è bastato passare a casa mia e guardare mentre mi cambiavo?"  
   
"Oh!" Gabriele fece una finta che espressione di sorpresa per poi aggiungere malizioso "Pensavo di aver fatto di più piuttosto che guardare."  
   
Sam roteò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa – okay, era meglio andare. "Non farmici pensare o non potrei mai più presentarmi a lavoro." Disse – e c'era da crederci; _non appena si era tolto di dosso la maglietta restando a petto nudo, Gabriele si era avvicinato per abbracciarlo forte e baciarlo leggermente sulla pelle, gli occhi pieni di malizia..._  
   
 _"Non vorrai davvero approfittarne?" Aveva chiesto Sam sarcasticamente, abbracciando l'uomo a sua volta._  
   
 _"Oh sì, Sam, sarebbe un peccato." Gabriele aveva soffiato contro la pelle tesa, lasciando ulteriori baci. "E poi dai, ormai il danno è stato fatto, cosa vuoi che ti dicano i tuoi boss?" La lingua lo assaggiò maliziosa, gli occhi che erano fissi in quelli di Sam – lo guardava dal basso, e mio dio, era davvero eccitante._  
   
 _Era bastato solo quello sguardo per far smuovere Sam, prendere Gabriele e sbatterlo contro la parete del muro libera, lasciandolo senza fiato._  
   
 _"Sta diventando un vizio." Era riuscito a dire Gabriele, eccitato dalla situazione. "Mi romperai la schiena."_  
   
 _"Colpa tua."_  
   
Mmm, solo il pensiero lo eccitava di nuovo da morire, ma per la miseria! Doveva andare assolutamente in ufficio.  
   
Gabriele sospirò. "Vaaaaa bene... Fatti sentire Gigantor." Gli sorrise, una nota di tristezza nei suoi occhi perché non voleva lasciare andare quel ragazzo; Sam annuì e dopo un ultimo veloce ma _casto_ bacio, uscì dall'auto.  
   
Quando chiuse la portiera della macchina, Gabriele si allungò verso il finestrino per salutarlo, Sam che si girò un'ultima volta per vederlo prima di entrare nell'edificio imponente della _Crowley & Spencer_; era fatta.  
   
La hall era semideserta – c'erano due uomini ingrugniti nei loro vestiti migliori seduti sugli eleganti divanetti di pelle poco lontano dall'entrata, intenti a parlare di affari; non guardarono per niente Sam.  
   
Entrò in ascensore e non appena arrivò al piano del suo ufficio, una ragazza sul metro e sessanta, i capelli spettinati gli andò incontro in bilico sui tacchi; sembrava _un po'_ stressata. "Mio dio, eccoti finalmente, ti ho visto arrivare dalla finestra."  
   
"Ciao Amy." Disse Sam, intontito da quell'accoglienza: la ragazza, sempre molto sorridente, in quel momento sembrava turbata. "Cosa succede?"  
   
"Che succede? Sam, dove sei stato tutta la mattina?!" Amy cercò di non alzare troppo la voce – erano vicino a degli uffici e l'ultima cosa che voleva era essere ripresa per un comportamento inappropriato.  
   
Sam la seguì verso l'ufficio, i tacchi di Amy che risuonavano sul pavimento minacciosi; la sua scrivania era esattamente come l'aveva lasciata l'ultima volta.  
   
"Ho avuto dei problemi familiari." Disse la prima cosa che gli passò di mente, sentendosi più un ragazzino che cercava di giustificare un'assenza che un giovane della _Crowley & Spencer._  
   
"Non devi dirlo a me!" Amy si sedette alla sua scrivania, spostando alcune scartoffie e digitando qualcosa al suo computer. "Crowley mi ha fatto il terzo grado, non sapeva dove fossi o cosa facessi... Tutto perché non eri raggiungibile!"  
   
Oh, cazzo, il cellulare: l'aveva lasciato spento dalla sera prima.  
   
 _Oh_ _no._  
   
Si portò una mano alla fronte, la preoccupazione che lo investì tutto insieme risvegliandolo dal tepore post-Gabriele Novak.  
   
"Merda..." Commentò, gettando il cappotto sulla sedia. "Scusami davvero Amy, non volevo che ci finissi in mezzo." Amy era una delle poche persone "umane" che lavoravano lì e non si sarebbe mai potuto perdonare se gli fosse successo qualcosa per colpa sua; la ragazza sbuffò. "Tranquillo, vai a parlare con il capo e non farti ammazzare."  
   
Sam non replicò, andando dritto dritto all'ufficio di Crowley: la segretaria non era presente e lui non poteva azzardarsi a non farsi vedere ancora.  
   
"Signor Crowley? È permesso?" Bussò alla porta, aprendola leggermente.  
   
"Alce. Entra. _Adesso._ " Il tono del suo capo non ammetteva repliche.  
   
Sam deglutì nervosamente, avanzando nell'ufficio, sedendosi su una delle poltroncine davanti la scrivania.  
   
"Signor Crowley, volevo scusarmi per non aver avvisato della mia assenza questa mattina, ho avuto degli imprevisti."  
   
" _Imprevisti._ " Ripeté Crowley, non alzando ancora la testa dai fogli.  
   
" _Sì._ " Riprese Sam con leggera enfasi. "Questione familiare."  
   
 _In un certo senso le questioni di cuore rientravano in familiare?_  
   
"Il numero di casa suonava a vuoto così come il cellulare." Crowley posò un foglio su una pila di documenti lì a fianco, guardando Sam per la prima volta da quando era entrato. "Ho ascoltato la segreteria telefonica così tante volte da avere la tua voce in testa, per quanto tu mi possa piacere, adesso stiamo esagerando che dici?"  
   
Sam non sapeva cosa dire, tendendo le labbra in un sorriso nervoso. "Le ripeto, sono davvero mortificato."  
   
Crowley tenne il suo sguardo ancora per un po', impassibile. "Tranquilla, Alce. Ora che per lo meno sei qui, posso finalmente parlarti."  
   
Gli scoccò un'occhiata gelida. "Basta che non capiti più. Ti ricordo che mi sono schierato con te contro Zaccaria Spencer. _Spencer_."  
   
"Certamente, signore."  
   
La situazione si distese del tutto dopo quella breve conversazione: Sam tirò un sospiro di sollievo, contento che la causa del Signor Roman era a buon punto e così in poco tempo.  
   
"Ovviamente, tutto grazie a te Alce. Capisci bene perché sei un elemento importante in questa firma." Crowley sembrava sincero, guardando il ragazzo intensamente.  
   
Sam lo ringraziò, incredulo che per una volta le cose stessero andando per il verso giusto tutte insieme.  
   
  


	14. Chapter 14

  
Il giorno in cui Gabriele e Castiel aprirono la _Tricking Bakery_ , Michele era andato alla cerimonia di apertura: Nick appena lo vide commentò sprezzante che come minimo era lì solo per fare il suo dovere da fratello maggiore ma Michele si limitò a guardarlo stizzito dall'alto della sua cultura.  
   
"Non sono qui per litigare con lui." Aveva detto a Castiel, addentando un pezzo di torta al cioccolato.  
   
Gabriele sapeva che la fine del mondo poteva succedere da un momento all'altro quando i suoi due fratelli maggiori erano nella stessa stanza, ma fortunatamente quel giorno ebbero il buon senso di non rovinargli la festa.  
   
La _Tricking Bakery_ vantava di una lunga lista di prodotti – i due Novak facevano della vera e propria arte in cucina – nonché di una perfetta accoglienza clienti: Gabriele era affabile e spiritoso – _gli avevano fatti i complimenti perfino su Trip Advisor!_ – e stavano andando alla grande con gli affari.  
   
Assumere un'altra persona con loro non era mai passato per la testa a Gabriele visto che Castiel non era a suo agio con gli sconosciuti; bastava pensare che quando si trovava al bancone e doveva parlare con i clienti, era troppo rigido e mancava di quella scintilla spumeggiante tipica di Gabriele.  
   
Fino a quel momento, le cose erano andate sempre così: ma adesso, Castiel gli aveva appena comunicato la sua decisione di volere Dean Winchester come membro dello staff.  
   
Gabriele aveva lasciato in TV un film horror (*) – ma non lo stava seguendo per davvero poiché meditava sul da farsi: assumere o non assumere Dean – _il fratello di Sam_?  
   
Castiel diceva sul serio?  
   
Proprio mentre uno dei protagonisti del film moriva affogato – _beh, la prossima volta ricordatevi di mettere la scaletta se vi buttate da una barca nell'Oceano_ – Gabriele decise di chiedere ulteriore consiglio a Sam per saperne di più di Dean, giusto per essere sicuro di una sua possibile scelta; e anche perché voleva sentire la voce di Sam e sapere come era andata a lavoro.  
   
Prese il cellulare che aveva buttato sul cuscino del divano accanto a sé e selezionò il numero che era in _preferiti_.  
   
"Pronto?" Sam rispose solo dopo due squilli – la sua voce fece sorridere subito Gabriele.  
   
"Gigantor! Buonasera, come te la passi?"  
   
Sam rise, il respiro amplificato nel microfono. "Ehi ciao... Bene, adesso bene." Sbadigliò. "Scusa ma ho passato un pomeriggio durissimo, mi sono fatto perdonare per la mia assenza ingiustificata di questa mattina."  
   
 _Mattina che Gabriele sperava di ripetere al più presto_. "Scusami se ti ho creato problemi a lavoro, Sammy. Tutto bene, sicuro?"  
   
"Tranquillo, non è successo niente di grave, anzi..." Gabriele poteva quasi sentire il sorriso dell’altro in quel momento.  
   
"Meglio così, sia mai che voglia interferire con la tua splendida carriera, Signor Winchester." Gabriele si voltò un attimo verso la cucina per assicurarsi che Castiel fosse rimasto nell'altra stanza a bere la sua tisana. "Devo dirti una cosa, adesso."  
   
Il suo lato _pettegolo_ si era più che attivato in quel momento.  
   
"Dimmi pure." Il tono di Sam si era fatto più serio.  
   
"Tuo fratello Dean ha lavorato tutto il giorno al mio negozio." Non credeva che quella frase detta ad alta voce fosse davvero così ridicola.  
   
"Cosa?!" Sam sembrava molto sorpreso. "Adesso si spiega perché non si è fatto ancora sentire... Come è successo?"  
   
"Non lo so per certo, ma c'entra mio fratello Castiel – okay, sono stato uno stronzo nel lasciarlo andare da solo oggi, sono stato imperdonabile – ma non pensavo trovasse un sostituto così facilmente, in tuo fratello poi! Credevo rimanesse da solo... " _E combinasse le sue solite stramberie._  
   
Sam restò un attimo in silenzio assimilando le informazioni.  
   
" _Dean_. Stiamo parlando di mio fratello Dean? Nel tuo negozio? "  
   
"Sì, quanti Dean conosco, Sammy? Castiel è appena tornato – e non con l'autobus, ne sono certo, è troppo presto."  
   
Inoltre, Castiel non era certo un maniaco della pulizia come il caro Michele, ma sicuramente stare in un mezzo _pubblico_ lo metteva a disagio – _persone e germi vari_ – il che lo portava a correre sotto la doccia non appena metteva piede in casa.  
   
 _Cosa che non era ancora successa._  
   
 _Dio_ , pensò Gabriele, _sembro un fottuto detective._  
   
"Okay, okay. Quindi, Dean ha accompagnato tuo fratello a casa dopo aver lavorato lì e adesso lo vuole assumere." sospirò. "Beh, a quanto pare ci avrà visto qualcosa di speciale... Cosa centro io?"  
   
"Sei il mio uomo o no? Inoltre, è tuo fratello e se devo assumere qualcuno devo essere sicuro al cento per cento che sia apposto e non abbia problemi con la giustizia."  
   
Gabriele parlava a vanvera a volte, la lingua diceva cose che a volte doveva tenere assolutamente per sé; aveva appena detto _il mio uomo_? Cosa stava cercando di fare, spaventare quel ragazzo caduto dal cielo?  
   
"Sono il tuo uomo adesso?" Sam sembrava contento – Gabriele avrebbe pagato per poterlo vedere in faccia in quel momento.  
   
"Oh, sì Gigantor. Problemi?"  
   
 _Problemi se già ti ho messo il timbro addosso?_  
   
"No, no..."  
   
Castiel spuntò dalla cucina con in mano la tazza mug, andandosi a sedere sul divano accanto al fratello maggiore.  
   
"Ti lascio in pace adesso." Fece ironico Gabriele – anche volendo, non poteva parlare di Castiel con quest'ultimo lì presente nella stessa stanza. "Buona serata, Sam."  
   
"Buona serata a te." Mormorò. "Parlerò con Dean, comunque."  
   
"Grazie dolcezza."  
   
"Oh no, non chiamarmi così."  
   
Gabriele sbuffò. "Quante storie."  
   
Sam rise e alla fine riuscirono a terminare la telefonata senza cadere nel cliché dell' _attacca-tu-no-attacca-tu_ ; Castiel non aveva fatto caso a Gabriele fino a quel momento, concentrato a soffiare sulla bevanda fumante e gli occhi fissi alla TV.  
   
"Lo stai veramente guardando?"  
   
"Uh?"  
   
"Stai veramente guardando questo film? Manca di una trama concreta."  
   
Oh no, non voleva affrontare una discussione su un film di serie C americano con suo fratello.  
   
"Cambia pure, Castiel."  
   
Gabriele, mentre lo guardava cambiare canale su un telegiornale, si chiese se Dean fosse la ventata d'aria fresca di cui aveva bisogno il suo _fratellino_.  
 

***

   
"Tesoro, sono a casa!" Dean era appena entrato nell'appartamento di Sam, accorgendosi di come avesse le gambe a pezzi – era rimasto tutto il giorno in piedi in pasticceria.  
   
"Casa che non è tua!" Sam si era liberato del completo già da un po', seduto sul divano con un più comodo pigiama.  
   
"Quante storie! Mi piace stare da te." Sbuffò Dean, lasciandosi cadere affianco al fratello; gli sfuggì un lamento. "Le mie gambe." Gemette, sentendosele formicolare dolorosamente.  
   
"Mi ha detto Gabriele che sei stato tutto il giorno alla pasticceria." Sam parlò con tono vago, ignorando le lamentele dell’atro che adesso lo guardava incuriosito.  
   
"Wow, già l'hai saputo?" Si massaggiò il polpaccio destro con due mani.  
   
"Ti ricordo che Gabriele vive insieme a Castiel – pare ti voglia offrire un posto di lavoro."  
   
Dean si fermò, decisamente sorpreso. "Sammy, l'avrà detto così per dire, l'ho aiutato solo perché voi piccioncini eravate in luna di miele oggi." Poi aggiunse soddisfatto. “E poi Cas mi ha dato delle crostate gratis!”  
   
Sam non replicò ma gli lanciò un cuscino addosso, stizzito.  
   
"Ahi! Che cazzo, non posso dire niente adesso?" Rise Dean, coprendosi la testa.  
   
"Dean, il punto è questo: ti stanno offrendo la possibilità di avere un posto fisso di lavoro. Tu che hai fatto fino ad adesso? Non hai nemmeno una casa."  
   
"Sì che ce l'ho!"  
   
"E allora perché stai sempre qui da me?" Wow, Sam non pensava che finalmente potesse uscire fuori quel discorso; non odiava suo fratello ma vederlo felice e tranquillo per conto suo sarebbe stato molto meglio piuttosto che vederlo attaccato a quella sotto specie di convivenza.  
   
"Senti, mi trovavo in difficoltà è vero, non ho le qualifiche che hai tu, ma sto bene... E poi mi hai sempre detto di fare come se fossi stato a casa mia." Dean guardava in basso, un po' imbarazzato dalla situazione, cercando di sorvolare la scomoda questione. "Non ti ha mai dato fastidio, mi sembra, quando restavo qui a guardarti casa o altro..."  
   
Sam sospirò, non gli aveva mai fatto problemi, era vero: non faceva domande sconvenevoli, lo accoglieva in casa sua anche alle tre del mattino se ce ne era bisogno; sapeva che la storia della casa era del tutto inventata ma aveva fatto finta di non vedere, concentrato come era sulla carriera, sullo studio – e Sam _davvero_ aveva pensato che Dean stesse bene! In fin dei conti, lavorava di tanto in tanto come meccanico o tutto fare.  
   
 _Già..._  
   
Purtroppo a pensarci meglio adesso la storia della casa non reggeva affatto: Sam ci era mai andato? Dean l'aveva mai invitato a cena, a guardarsi un film? Forse una sola volta ma non era nemmeno l’appartamento di Dean ma di una ragazza che aveva conosciuto e frequentato per breve tempo, Lisa.  
   
La faccenda con Gabriele, la storia del lavoro aveva come svegliato Sam: l'idea di intraprendere una relazione _seria_ , la possibilità di un futuro diverso da quello che si era immaginato – _sommerso dal lavoro fino al collo_ – aveva segnato il momento in cui dover parlare con suo fratello.  
   
"Lo so Dean, però se devo dirla tutta mi dispiace di non averne parlato prima." Prese un respiro, calmando il battito che si era fatto più veloce. "Sei mio fratello ed è solo grazie a te se sono dove mi trovo ora, quindi non voglio limitarmi a fare finta di niente, guardarti qui a casa mia praticamente a tutte le ore per poi vederti inventare cazzate su dove vivi o dove dormi la notte quando non vuoi dare nell’occhio _._ " Disse con enfasi le ultime parole, dandogli un occhiata che non ammetteva repliche.  
   
Dean serrò la mascella, gli occhi adesso fissi in quelli del fratello minore. "Wow, Sammy." Si limitò a dire con voce un po' roca. "Ci credo che volevi diventare un avvocato."  
   
Sam fece un flebile sorriso. "Tutto questo per farti capire che è ora di fare qualcosa di concreto, Dean. Ed hai il mio appoggio al cento per cento." Sì schiarì la voce. "Però basta cazzate. Adesso chiamo Gabriele e gli parli, ti metti a fare un lavoro che ti fa finire la giornata con questa faccia: _felice_."  
   
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
   
"Questo vuol dire che allora sai che non ho una casa per davvero?" Chiese Dean, mordendosi un labbro nervosamente.  
   
"Già." Sam sospirò. "Ripeto, mi dispiace di non averne parlato prima, ma non volevo affrontare la cosa… Potevo lasciarti dormire nell’Impala? Scusami Dean."  
   
 _Era ormai un caso chiuso: la chiarezza e i Winchester non sarebbero mai andati d'accordo._  
   
Dean sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. "Chiama quel nanerottolo del tuo fidanzato e finiamola con queste smancerie fra _sorelle_. Non devi scusarti di nulla, il coglione sono io."  
   
Sam rise, contento che il fratello non se la fosse presa e gli lanciò un altro cuscino colpendolo sul naso – ma per lo meno si sciolse del tutto la tensione che si era creata.  
   
"Sam?" Gabriele rispose immediatamente – sembrava vivesse con il cellulare attaccato alla mano.  
   
"Gabe, ti passo subito Dean." Disse, guardando suo fratello fermo dove era sul divano.  
   
"Ooookay... Sei stato veloce, gli hai già parlato?" Gabriele sembrava leggermente sorpreso.  
   
"Certo e non vede l'ora di sentirti." Passò il cellulare a Dean, senza dargli modo di rifiutare; Dean guardò Sam poco convinto, ma prese il telefono comunque, assumendo un tono tranquillo e rilassato – _alla Dean_.  
   
"Ehi, sono Dean."  
   
Sam guardò il fratello restare in silenzio per un po' fissare un punto fisso a terra; poi, il viso si illuminò improvvisamente.  
   
"Castiel! Certo... Va benissimo." Dall'altra parte della linea Sam riuscì a sentire la voce grave di Castiel che aveva sostituito quella squillante di Gabriele; Sam non aveva ancora visto il più giovane dei Novak – nemmeno quella mattina visto che si era svegliato all'alba – dispiacendosi un po' di non poter ancora dare un volto chiaro all'uomo (aveva visto delle foto sul famoso profilo di Facebook, ovvio, ma di persona sarebbe stata tutta un'altra cosa).  
   
Dean salutò Castiel e ridiede indietro il cellulare a Sam: la chiamata era ancora aperta.  
   
"Pronto? Sam?" Era Gabriele.  
   
"Dimmi." Mormorò.  
   
"Pare che domani sera siete a cena da me e Cassy." Gabriele sembrava dovesse scoppiare a ridere: se per la felicità o per scherno non si capì bene.  
   
Sam si era perso qualche pezzo.  
 

***  
 

Castiel aveva voluto assumere Dean personalmente – o per lo meno aveva voluto parlarci lui al telefono – la tisana non aveva fatto il suo effetto e tanto valeva ignorare quegli strani sintomi di _influenza_ parlando di lavoro; così, si era fatto dare il cellulare da Gabriele e aveva detto chiaramente a Dean che sarebbe diventato membro fisso dello staff della _Tricking Bakery_ – staff che fino a quel momento aveva contato sempre e solo due persone, Nick escluso.  
   
L'invito a cena era sorto spontaneo: a Castiel piaceva fare le cose fatte bene e seriamente, faccia a faccia; in oltre, sarebbe stato anche un buon modo per conoscere bene Sam Winchester.  
   
Gabriele non osò dire niente a Castiel: non appena salutò Sam chiudendo la chiamata, si limitò a fissarlo ad occhi sgranati come se quella fosse stata la prima volta che lo vedeva.  
   
"Hai invitato i fratelli Winchester da noi?"  
   
"Sì. "  
   
"Così?"  
   
"Sì, Gabriele."  
   
E Stop, se ne era andato dormire, lasciando Gabriele spiazzato.  
   
Verso le sei e mezza di sera del giorno seguente, Gabriele iniziò a destreggiarsi tra i fornelli di casa per cercare di tirare fuori qualcosa di originale da far mangiare al _suo_ uomo, a suo fratello e a Castiel; sempre se quest'ultimo non si fosse ammazzato nel preparare qualche pietanza.  
   
"Cas, taglia il pane, fai qualche tartina." Disse al fratello che stava lavando dell'insalata.  
   
Era tutto il giorno che Castiel se ne stava inquieto: quella mattina alla pasticceria aveva sbagliato la cottura di una dozzina di cupcakes – e non era da Castiel: _sto prendendo l'influenza_ , si era scusato a mezza voce.  
   
"Cas? Taglia il pane."  
   
Castiel alzò lo sguardo dall'insalata, gli occhi spalancati che guardavano intensamente il fratello; a volte Gabriele si chiedeva se parlasse arabo o meno.  
   
"Castiel, taglia il pane." Ripetè lentamente la sua richiesta e Castiel annuì, andando a prendere il tagliere in legno.  
   
Gabriele sospirò, dispiaciuto di non poter fare niente per l'ansia del fratello visto che in fin dei conti, l'idea della cena era stata proprio di Castiel; ci poteva pensare meglio prima di organizzare incontri dove ci si aspettava l'applicazione di convenzioni sociali quali chiacchierare o mangiare insieme.  
   
"Credi che questo cibo sia abbastanza?" Chiese mestamente Castiel che adesso stava tagliando del pane in fette perfettamente uguali.  
   
Gabriele guardò il suo pollo al curry sfrigolare nella padella: ancora non aveva raggiunto il giusto colore ambrato, così li girò un po' con un mestolo.  
   
"Io dico di sì: c'è la verdura, le tartine, il riso, il pollo al curry..." Rise. "Ovviamente, poi abbiamo i dolci."  
   
A casa Novak, con Gabriele non si moriva certo di fame.  
   
"Va bene." Fece Castiel, allineando le fette di pane una accanto all'altra; iniziò a spalmarci sopra una crema speziata che aveva fatto poco prima.  
   
Erano entrambi presi dalla cucina che non sentirono il campanello suonare incessantemente – possibile che fossero già arrivati i Winchester?  
   
"Sono loro?" Chiese Castiel _speranzoso_ , alzando la testa verso la porta che dava alla sala; la tartina quasi gli cascò dalle mani.  
   
Gabriele poggiò il mestolo, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule; lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sul muro.  
   
"Non credo, Cassy." Rispose al fratello, andando alla porta con cautela: aveva un brutto presentimento.  
   
Fece scattare la serratura ed aprì.  
   
" _Gabrieluzzo!_ "  
   
Era arrivato Nick: il rumoroso sospiro di Castiel si sentì chiaramente dalla cucina.  
   
"Oggi ho finito presto di girare un video, ero a casa mia quando mi sono detto: perché non andare a trovare i miei due fratelli preferiti?"  
   
Entrò in casa senza aspettare alcun invito, come faceva sempre dopotutto; in altri giorni Gabriele avrebbe lasciato correre, ma quella sera... Quella sera _no._  
   
Chiuse la porta di casa, guardando Nick andare direttamente in cucina. "Mmm... Che per caso avete ospiti a cena?"  
   
Gabriele fece un grande respiro, portando gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Nick, sei mio fratello e ti voglio bene." Disse ad alta voce. "Ma a volte fattelo dire che sei davvero uno stronzo."  
   
In tutta risposta Nick rise di gusto, la voce che rimbombava. "Lo so che mi ami, Gabe.... Chi viene quindi a cena?"  
   
Gabriele entrò in cucina giusto in tempo per beccarlo assaggiare una tartina messa con tanta cura in ordine da Castiel su un vassoio che aveva tra le mani; quest’ultimo lo guardò male stringendo gli occhi in due fessure.  
   
"Sam e Dean Winchester." Rispose Gabriele con un sospiro, spingendo in sala Castiel con il vassoio di tartine.  
   
Nick ingoiò il boccone. "Wow, fai sul serio allora, ci ho visto bene ieri mattina." Commentò malizioso. "Non che mi dispiaccia vedere Sam Winchester in questa famiglia, devo ammettere che è veramente un gran figo."  
   
Gabriele gli diede una gomitata. "Non stavi con Lilian?"  
   
Nick alzò le spalle. "Ho sempre due occhi fatti per guardare ed apprezzo il creato di Nostro Signore." Unì due mani come in preghiera per poi aprire le braccia teatralmente: perché non fosse stato già preso in pieno da un fulmine scatenando l'ira divina, Gabriele non lo sapeva.  
   
"Se ti limiti solo a guardare, okay…" Mormorò, tornando ai piccoli cubetti di pollo che erano in padella.  
   
Nick fece schioccare la lingua. "Tranquillo, non voglio fargli niente... Piuttosto, c'è da mangiare anche per me?" Si sedette sulla metà del tavolo che già era stata pulita da Castiel.  
   
"Sì, sì..." Gabriele sospirò. "Chiederti di andartene a questo punto sarebbe troppo scortese, giusto?" Chiese poi sarcastico, spegnendo il fornello del pollo per poi girarsi e guardare in faccia suo fratello.  
   
"Fratellino..." Nick fece finta di offendersi, portandosi una mano al cuore. "Così mi ferisci." Ma lo scherzo durò poco visto che quasi subito gli fece un sorriso. "Dai, prometto di fare il bravo ragazzo, dopotutto è solo grazie a me se adesso hai un modello che viene a cena... Chi ti ha insegnato tutto, mmm?"  
   
Gabriele sorresse lo sguardo del fratello – lo stava pregando con gli occhi anche se il suo sorriso malizioso non era scomparso – ma poi cedette. "Va bene, va bene, ma solo perché ho abbastanza da mangiare per tutti. La prossima volta ti prendo a calci e ti sbatto fuori, Nicky."  
   
Nick batté le mani contento. "Sei adorabile quando cerchi di fare il duro e ti si arruffano tutte le penne." Gli passò accanto e con una mano gli scombinò i capelli per poi andare in sala da Castiel.  
   
"Castiel, queste tartine le hai fatte tu?"  
   
Quella cena sarebbe stata una vera impresa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> (*): Il film in questione è _Alla Deriva – Adrift_ dove uno dei protagonisti è Richard Speight Jr _(e i commenti di Gabriele sono i miei: quel film non è piaciuto neanche a me.)_


	15. Chapter 15

Se qualcuno avesse detto a Sam che nel giro di nemmeno una settimana si sarebbe ritrovato ad andare a casa di Gabriele e Castiel con suo fratello maggiore Dean, probabilmente si sarebbe messo a ridere per poi tornarsene diligentemente a lavoro: era surreale, _davvero_ , sembrava una situazione uscita fuori da un film per la TV – _con una sceneggiatura nemmeno troppo originale_.  
   
Sam guardò preoccupato suo fratello che non era per niente in sé in quel momento: era partita una sciocca canzonetta di Taylor Swift alla radio e non aveva cambiato stazione! Eccolo lì che se la cantava con gusto come se fosse stata da sempre la sua canzone preferita.  
   
"Okay, Dean, adesso mi stai spaventando." Commentò, abbassando il volume della musica. "Da quando in qua adesso ascolti musica pop?"  
   
 _Shake it off, shake it off..._  
   
Quel ritmo odioso gli sarebbe rimasto in testa per tutta la sera, cavolo.  
   
Dean non rispose, limitandosi a seguire il testo della canzone cantando in playback.  
   
"Mi sto sentendo male." Commentò Sam scuotendo la testa; fortunatamente Dean cambiò stazione radio non appena finì la canzone – era raggiante.  
   
Alzò le spalle con non-chalance e continuò a guidare l'auto diretto a casa Novak. "Sono solo contento di uscire e svagarmi un po', tu no?"  
   
"Sei contento di andare a cena da Gabriele e Castiel?"  
   
Dean annuì. "Quale è il problema, Sam? Se Castiel e il tuo _ragazzo..._ " Disse l'ultima parola ridendo. "...Cucinano come cucinano i dolci..." Fece una pausa, emettendo un gemito di godimento.  
   
Sam lo guardò stranito ma non replicò oltre: erano quasi arrivati e cominciava a sentire una leggera eccitazione nell'avvicinarsi all'abitazione.  
   
"Tu ci sei già stato dentro, giusto?" Chiese distrattamente Dean, girando nella strada che portava alla casa.  
   
Inorridendo al terribile doppio senso che rimbombò nella sua testa, Sam si sistemò il colletto del giaccone, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.  
   
"Sì, è una bella casa." Rispose distrattamente, Dean che parcheggiò dall'altro lato del vialetto; scesero entrambi dall'auto, chiudendo le portiere all'unisono.  
   
"Winchester!" Una voce conosciuta li chiamò entrambi: appoggiato allo stipite della porta d'ingresso c'era _Nick_ Novak, in faccia quello che sembrava essere un sorriso sornione.  
   
"Oh merda." Bofonchiò Dean, il suo umore che calò alla vista del maggiore dei Novak; Sam si sentì un po' a disagio ricordando a come si erano incontrati la mattina precedente, le dita gelate che gli avevano sfiorato la schiena...  
   
 _Brrr, aveva i brividi._  
   
"Sam? Dean?" Mentre i due Winchester andavano verso l'ingresso, spuntò Gabriele che spostò Nick dalla porta. "Ciao ragazzi, è bello vedervi qui."  
   
Gli fece spazio per entrare nella casa, Gabriele che sembrava resistere dal saltare addosso a Sam; lui lo salutò con un dolce sorriso che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a Dean.  
   
"Bella casa." Preferì commentare, guardandosi attorno.  
   
 _Dove era Castiel?_  
   
"Grazie, Dean-o." Ringraziò Gabriele, chiudendo la porta di casa con un tonfo. "Potete accomodarvi sul divano, fate come se foste a casa vostra!" Disse poi, strizzando un occhio verso Sam; Nick osservava la scena maliziosamente mentre aveva un pollice fra i denti, la lingua che fu volgarmente visibile per un attimo.  
   
Sam si tolse il giaccone, prendendo anche quello del fratello; era contento di non essersi vestito formalmente – di giacche e cravatte ne aveva avuto abbastanza, mandando al diavolo l’etichetta della _Crowley & Spencer_ almeno nella sua vita privata.  
   
Nel frattempo l’attenzione di Dean fu catturata da una vecchia foto appesa al muro della sala; si avvicinò con curiosità, cercando di capire chi fossero le figure dei bambini rappresentati.  
   
C’erano quattro ragazzini, messi uno affianco all’altro in posa in quello che sembrava un giardino di una casa: il più alto dai capelli scuri e lo sguardo un po’ serioso era seduto su una sedia a sdraio di legno con in grembo un libro aperto; in piedi accanto a lui c’era un ragazzino dai capelli corti e chiari con in faccia un sorriso che non prometteva niente di buono abbracciato ad un altro più basso che non era riuscito a stare zitto mentre si scattava la foto – aveva la bocca aperta in una risata silenziosa.  
   
Infine, il più piccolo dei quattro – _Dean sentì le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso involontario_ – era leggermente curvo con le spalle, le manine strette ad un orsetto di peluche che aveva messo davanti a metà del viso facendo vedere solo gli occhi chiari e vivi.  
   
 _Castiel…?_  
   
“Ci siete voi in questa foto?” Chiese Dean nonostante la risposta fosse ovvia; Sam si avvicinò al fratello per vederla.  
   
“Sì, i Novak al completo.” Rispose Gabriele poggiandosi al muro affianco il quadretto, incrociando le braccia; aveva addosso un grembiule firmato _Tricking Bakery_ che era un po’ troppo lungo per lui, facendolo sembrare ancora più basso – ma _adorabile_ per quanto ne pensava Sam.  
   
“Questo qui che ride sono io.” Indicò la figura del ragazzino dalla bocca aperta. “Questo invece è Nick.”  
   
Sam si voltò verso Nick dandogli un’occhiata; era rimasto lontano dalla foto, come se non provasse alcun interesse per quella discussione – aveva tirato fuori il cellulare e digitava qualcosa sullo schermo.  
“Poi c’è Michele che non avete conosciuto e questo piccoletto qui…” Indicò il bambino con il peluche. “Questo è Castiel.” Ridacchiò un po’. “Ci stava mio padre che ci ha fatto almeno una dozzina di foto ma erano una peggio dell’altra, eravamo dei pestiferi… Questa è la migliore, secondo me dice esattamente chi siamo, io stavo morendo dalle risate.”  
   
“Ci scommetto.” Disse Sam, punzecchiandolo.  
   
Nick sbuffò ma non tirò su lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare; Gabriele non disse nulla, continuando a parlare, gli occhi persi nel ricordo felice della sua famiglia.  
   
“Il peluche faceva parte della famiglia, Castiel insisteva nel farlo vedere bene… Ecco qui.”  
   
Dean sorrise alla foto.  
   
Gabriele fece per dire altro ma improvvisamente un tonfo e un " _Ouch!_ " catturò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti: Dean sfrecciò per primo verso la fonte del baccano in cucina.  
   
" _Cas?_ " Nick restò sorpreso alla voce allarmata di Dean. “Wow, hanno legato così tanto?” Mormorò a voce abbastanza alta per farsi sentire da Sam.  
   
"Sto bene."  
   
Castiel era in piedi accanto al tavolo della cucina: a terra sembrava esserci quello che una volta si sarebbe potuto chiamare riso.  
   
"Castiel, cosa cazzo hai combinato?" Gabriele rise istericamente nel vedere la triste fine di una delle parti più importanti nella sua ricetta.  
   
"Ho cercato di spostare la pentola ma uno dei manici mi è scivolato di mano." Rispose Castiel che guardava il pavimento con occhi sgranati. "Mi sono spostato giusto in tempo per non rimanere bruciato, la pentola mi avrebbe procurato delle ustioni abbastanza preoccupanti."  
   
Nick sbuffò. "Il solito esagerato."  
   
Dean lo guardò con sguardo torvo ma non disse nulla – non ne valeva la pena mandare a puttane una serata che aveva voluto proprio Castiel, non era colpa sua se aveva un fratello odioso come Nick.  
   
Gabriele sospirò. "Tranquillo Cassy, non è una tragedia, ci penso io."  
   
Era inutile mettere il coltello nella piaga.  
   
Gabriele si chinò per salvare il salvabile – cosa che fu molto difficile; Sam lo aiutò a svuotare la pentola nel lavello.  
   
Castiel era veramente mortificato, incapace di poter fare qualcosa per rimediare; Dean lo guardò e ripensò al bambino con il peluche della foto.  
   
"Uh, Cas, che ne dici se mi spieghi che tipo di crema ci sta su quelle tartine in salotto? Volevo proprio assaggiarne qualcuna..." Dean tirò Castiel per un braccio, portandolo nell'altra stanza – voleva assolutamente farlo stare meglio.  
   
"Mi dispiace." Disse non avendo sentito una singola parola di Dean. "Ho rovinato la serata."  
   
Dean gli diede una manata sulla schiena. "Non dire cazzate, Cas! Non è successo niente! Per un po' di riso."  
   
Si sedettero sul divano – Castiel che restò ritto con la schiena, gli occhi ancora spalancati.  
   
"Cas?" Mormorò Dean aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Cas, respira."  
   
Vedendo che Castiel non gli dava corda, Dean allungò una mano verso una delle tartine poggiate sul tavolino; se la ficcò in bocca tutta insieme – _Sam fortunatamente non era lì a guardare quella scena_.  
   
Non era stata una buona idea – _fece molta fatica a buttare giù l'intero boccone_ – ma poi riuscì a esprimere tutto il suo apprezzamento.  
   
"Spettacolari." Mormorò, prendendone un'altra; Castiel adesso lo guardava leggermente più rilassato.  
   
"Dici davvero, le trovi così buone?"  
   
"Oh sì, Cas!" Se ne mise un'altra in bocca, felice di averlo distratto; si alzò, prendendo un paio di tartine in mano. "Sam, devi assaggiare queste cose, sono divine!" Passò oltre un Nick ghignante senza nemmeno dargli un mezzo sguardo, andando in cucina mentre Castiel sorrideva a quei complimenti, il viso teso che si distese somigliando un po’ al volto del bimbo nella foto.  
 

***

   
Gabriele si rilassò quando riuscì a rimediare alla mancanza del riso, facendo finta di non averlo mai cucinato; sia Sam che Dean non si lamentarono e anche se Nick cercò di provocare Castiel per fargli venire i sensi di colpa, il suo piano diabolico non funzionò affatto visto che quest’ultimo sembrava essersi deciso ad ignorarlo, ascoltando Dean che parlava di auto e quant’altro.  
   
Gabriele mandò giù un boccone di pollo, il sapore speziato che era perfetto.  
   
"Che te ne pare del pollo?" Domandò Gabriele a Sam, seduto accanto a lui e il più lontano possibile da Nick; si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo.  
   
"È davvero ottimo." Sam non lo disse solo per fargli un piacere – a quanto pareva Gabriele se la cavava divinamente anche con il salato oltre che con il dolce in cucina; l'uomo gli sorrise.  
   
"Ho seguito una ricetta che mi ha insegnato una mia vecchia amica."  
   
Nick soffocò una risata facendo finta di strozzarsi; bevve un sorso d'acqua, gli occhi che guardarono Gabriele intensamente.  
   
"Sì, una mia vecchia amica." Ribadì Gabriele, trattenendosi dall'innaffiare il fratello maggiore con la brocca dell'acqua. "Kalì... Siamo usciti insieme un paio di volte al liceo, avevamo quindici anni."  
   
"Ed era più alta di te con i tacchi." Ricordò divertito Nick. "Bella ragazza, _focosa_."  
   
Gabriele gli lanciò il suo tovagliolo accartocciato addosso, facendo ridere Sam. "Un giorno l'ho invitata a casa e mi ha preparato questo piatto." Continuò indisturbato.  
   
"C'era anche il riso nella ricetta origi- _ouch_!" Gabriele diede un colpo alla gamba del fratello maggiore con un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato in faccia.  
   
"Ci siamo sentiti per un po' ma poi dopo si è messa con un ragazzo più grande e allora... Si sono sposati un paio di anni fa, pensa un po'.'' Si ricordava di aver letto sul profilo della ragazza che si era fidanzata ufficialmente, aveva messo foto dell'anello, di fiori... Si era sentito un po' invidioso di come Kalì avesse trovato il suo angolo di paradiso, ma adesso sentire la mano di Sam accarezzare leggermente la sua lo rincuorava.  
   
"Già, poi mio fratello ha voluto provare le gioie dell'altra sponda." Disse Nick sospirando. "Come si chiamava quel tipo di arte? _Dylan_?"  
   
Gabriele maledisse la sua lingua per aver tirato fuori Kalì e per aver acconsentito che Nick restasse lì a cena con loro: parlare di ex di quando era un teenager con Sam non era un grosso problema _,_ ma con Nick presente la situazione si stava facendo fastidiosa.  
   
"Sì, Dylan... Adesso scrive, vive a Londra o a Sheffield... Non ricordo." Sbuffò, guardando Sam e alzando le spalle con non-chalance. "Niente di che, ero un ragazzino, volevo sperimentare."  
   
"Niente di che!? Quanto hai pianto quando ti ha lasciato." Sospirò Nick, bevendo un bicchiere di vino con teatralità. "Non era così tremendo, per lo meno era più basso di te."  
   
Gabriele sorrise. "Ho scoperto che mi piacciono _molto_ più alti." Si allungò verso Sam giusto il tempo per schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandolo sorpreso.  
   
Nick rimase in silenzio.  
   
 _1 a 0 per me_ , pensò Gabriele, strizzando un occhio al fratello maggiore.  
   
Nel frattempo, Dean aveva smesso di parlare di auto, Castiel che lo guardava con occhi spalancati come se fosse stata la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto in quella casa – si stava comportando in modo insolito, più insolito delle altre volte.  
   
"Quindi, per parlare di affari, quando posso iniziare a lavorare?" Chiese Dean dopo aver bevuto un sorso di vino; con la mano giocava distrattamente con i bordi del bicchiere mentre guardava Castiel seduto accanto a sé, gomito a gomito.  
   
"Da subito, Dean." Rispose sedendosi più ritto con la schiena – mettendo una leggera distanza fra il suo corpo e quello dell'altro.  
   
"Sempre che _ovviamente_ tu lo voglia fare per davvero." Si intromise Gabriele, alzandosi da tavola per portare via i piatti – avevano finito tutti; Dean gli passò il suo. "Certo che sì, sono più che convinto." Disse, cercando di darsi un tono per non far trasmettere l'eccessivo entusiasmo che lo stava scuotendo, un sorriso spontaneo che nasceva sulle labbra di Castiel.  
   
Nick sbuffò a quelle parole. "Non è un lavoro per tutti." Commentò con il suo tipico sorrisetto strafottente in viso, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo per sporgersi in avanti verso Dean; quest'ultimo lo guardò serrando la mascella.  
   
"Non mi conosci." Sbottò – si vedeva chiaramente che Nick non gli piaceva neanche un po'.  
   
Nick alzò le mani. "Okay, okay, non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi."  
   
Dean lo guardò torvo, restando in silenzio; Sam si stava allarmando non poco – Dean era una testa calda e l'ultima cosa che voleva vedere era una rissa con Nick su quel tavolo.  
   
"Lo dicevo solo per dire." Sospirò Nick, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Nicky, piantala con il tuo solito atteggiamento del cazzo." Disse Gabriele entrando in cucina con un bel vassoio di dolci in mano; guardò il fratello con un'occhiata di avvertimento. "Scusate la parola." Aggiunse poi con una risata, cercando di allentare la tensione. "Mio fratello ogni tanto deve ricordarsi che non fa il pasticcere di professione."  
   
Nick sbuffò. "Come se non lo sapessi." Si zittì giusto perché Gabriele aveva portato i dolci e li aveva poggiati sul tavolo; c'erano diversi pasticcini colorati e i soliti cupcakes – i migliori ovviamente.  
   
"Mangiate pure, soprattutto tu Nick, magari ti addolcisci."  
   
Nick gli fece una linguaccia, prima di ficcarsi un pasticcino blu elettrico al mirtillo in bocca; Sam rimase sconvolto nell'avere notato qualcosa di strano.  
   
"Cosa hai fatto alla lingua?" La domanda sorse spontanea: era una lingua biforcuta quella che aveva visto solo per un attimo?  
   
Nick fissò gli occhi di ghiaccio in quelli dell'altro. "Mi era venuta voglia." Disse, mostrando la lingua di fuori; Dean aveva inarcato le sopracciglia sconvolto da quello che stava vedendo, Castiel che invece mangiava un cupcake in tranquillità.  
   
"L'ha fatto a vent'anni, avevo scommesso che non ne sarebbe stato capace." Commentò Gabriele sedendosi, un sorriso che gli comparve in viso al ricordo.  
   
" _Figlio di puttana_ , è vero." Dean era ancora accigliato.  
   
Nick sembrava compiaciuto di aver attirato l'attenzione degli altri; guardò Sam ignorando del tutto Dean – probabilmente se l'era presa per prima.  
   
"È molto particolare, sai Sam?" Mostrò la lingua verso di lui, la punta ben in mostra.  
   
Castiel rabbrividì, schifato. "Mi fa impressione, Nick, non è appropriato mostrare la lingua a tavola." Commentò e scosse la testa, bevendo un sorso d'acqua naturale; Dean si era girato verso di lui.  
   
"Stai bene?" Gli chiese seriamente a bassa voce, mentre Gabriele intimava al fratello maggiore di smetterla di importunare Sam ( _"Leva quella lingua!"_ ).  
   
Castiel posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, gli occhi azzurri spalancati. "Sì, Dean, sto bene." Rispose. “Sono contento che verrai a lavorare da noi.”  
   
“Mi sono trovato molto bene oggi, non potevo rifiutare.” Dean si schiarì la gola. “Pensi che andrò d’accordo con Gabriele?”  
   
Il più piccolo dei Novak corrugò la fronte.  
   
“Credo di sì, Dean.”  
   
Dean gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, Castiel che se la sentì formicolare assieme ad uno strano calore propagarsi per tutto il corpo. “Siamo colleghi allora?”  
   
“Certo.”  
   
E questo fu il massimo che riuscì a dire – aveva anche detto troppo per quella serata. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci è voluto un po’ ma anche questo capitolo è arrivato – scusate per l’attesa! Come sempre ringrazio chiunque stia leggendo questa storia – grazie, mille grazie!

  
 “Il prossimo!”  
   
Dean aveva sfoderato uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, pronto a servire il prossimo cliente – una mamma con due bambini attaccati al suo cappotto che si guardavano intorno con due occhi sgranati; Dean capiva benissimo il loro stupore davanti ai colori della _Tricking Bakery,_ visto che sembravano usciti dalla Fabbrica di Cioccolato di Willy Wonka – colpa di Gabriele che era così _estroso_! Castiel non avrebbe mai scelto un verde così carico, era un tipo da colori più sobri ed asettici.  
   
Tutto stava andando alla grande: si stava trovando benissimo con Gabriele al bancone, ognuno che pensava al proprio ordine lavorando alla perfezione, senza scontrarsi.  
   
“Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita?” Gli chiese Gabriele passandogli affianco con un vassoio pieno di cupcakes: Castiel ne aveva sfornati due dozzine e avevano un aspetto delizioso. “Guarda che meraviglie!”  
   
E aveva ragione – erano delle vere e proprie meraviglie, la crema che era stata messa con arte al di sopra dei tortini, il contrasto bianco e blu che dava subito nell'occhio... Facevano venire l'acquolina in bocca.  
   
Gabriele li mise sul bancone, aiutando poi Dean a servire i clienti; c'era più gente del solito, le persone che erano ansiose di assaggiare i loro dolci.  
   
Possibile fosse stata la presenza di Dean? Stava portando fortuna al negozio e stava lavorando lì solo da quella stessa mattina!  
   
“Cas sono pronte le crostate al mirtillo? La signora le aspetta.” Dean fece un occhiolino alla signora da servire che arrossì; Gabriele non poté fare a meno di sorridere perché _davvero_ , Dean era proprio bravo, ci sapeva fare.  
   
Si segnò di ringraziare Sam per avergli cambiato la vita, _ancora_.  
   
“Due minuti, Dean!”  
   
La voce di Castiel era sempre seriosa, concentrato a fare il suo lavoro visto che non voleva combinare guai; quella mattina appena arrivati aveva sbagliato ad impostare la temperatura del forno – _prontamente cambiata da Gabriele_ – ma una piccola distrazione ci stava, dopotutto era l'inizio di qualcosa di completamente nuovo.  
   
L'odore dei dolci appena sfornati aveva riempito l'intero locale, Dean che dovette chiudere gli occhi solo per un singolo attimo per godere appieno del profumo della costata che era divino.  
   
“Sono pronte!”  
   
Dean diede una pacca sulla spalla a Gabriele e si diresse in cucina: c'era Castiel che stava sfornando dei dolci che sembravano usciti da un cartellone pubblicitario.  
   
“Wow, complementi Cas.” Dean fece un fischio di apprezzamento.  
   
Castiel alzò lo sguardo dalle crostate per guardare l'altro con un mezzo sorriso; aveva della marmellata sulla guancia destra, il che fece ridere Dean.  
   
“Cas, hai un po' di marmellata...” Dean indicò il punto sulla faccia di Castiel che adesso aveva gli occhi sgranati; portò un dito sulla guancia opposta. “Qui?”  
   
“Lascia, faccio io.” Dean allungò una mano, levando la macchia con due dita per poi portarsele alla bocca senza staccare gli occhi da Castiel; sorrise quando leccò via il dolce della marmellata. “Ottima.” Commentò soddisfatto per poi prendere le crostate con un gran sorriso.  
   
Castiel era rimasto imbambolato dove era a guardare la scena; si portò una mano sulla guancia che era macchiata fino a poco prima.  
   
Respirò un paio di volte, _lentamente_ , cercando di controllare il battito cardiaco; quella non era influenza, no... Come poteva essere stato così naif?  
   
C'era stata quella volta, aveva avuto quanti anni? Quindici, sedici?  
   
 _Hanna._  
   
Come poteva essersela dimenticata? Quella ragazza era stata sempre così gentile con lui a scuola, era così graziosa, sempre sorridente e così disponibile; avevano frequentato gli stessi corsi, le stesse attività extra scolastiche, eppure il loro rapporto non era mai sfociato in niente di romantico. Era da tanto che non ci pensava, ma in fondo come biasimarsi? Hanna si era trovata un ragazzo, si era _sposata_ mentre Castiel se ne era rimasto in disparte, da bravo _amico_.  
   
Sospirò al pensiero giovanile: Castiel si era _innamorato_ di quella ragazza ma lei non l'aveva mai guardato come qualcosa di più.  
   
 _Innamorato._  
   
Realizzò tutto insieme, rimanendo sconvolto: era innamorato di Dean.  
   
 _Possibile?_  
   
Dean, il fratello di Sam, il tipo delle crostate, l'uomo che l'aveva aiutato ad andare oltre un attacco di panico – quello che lo faceva stare _bene_ da così poco tempo.  
   
 _Era innamorato di Dean_.  
   
“Cas, abbiamo un ordine al telefono, sempre una delle tue splendide crostate!”  
   
Dean si era affacciato, guardando l'uomo aspettandosi una risposta; Castiel non si era mosso.  
   
“Castiel?”  
   
Castiel fissò gli occhi verdi dell'altro; _sono innamorato._  
   
“Subito. A che gusto?” Mormorò con voce roca mettendosi al lavoro, ignorando le mani tremanti.  
   
 _Sono innamorato._  
 

_***_

“Nick ne sei sicuro?”  
   
Mancava poco alla chiusura del negozio, Gabriele che era uscito un attimo dalla porta sul retro per parlare al telefono con suo fratello maggiore; non lo aveva sentito dalla sera precedente e gli aveva appena detto una cosa da non crederci.  
   
“Più che sicuro, _fratellino_.” Si poteva _sentire_ il sorriso malizioso di Nick sulle labbra mentre diceva quella frase _._  
   
“Mmm, no, secondo me ti sbagli di grosso.” Si appoggiò al muro accanto alla porta, mettendosi la mano libera in tasca. “Castiel cotto di Dean? È ridicolo!”  
   
“Ti dico di sì!”  
   
Gabriele restò un attimo in silenzio pensando alla sera prima e alla giornata di lavoro che si stava concludendo alla grande; in effetti Castiel aveva guardato Dean in un modo strano – ma non più strano di come guardava gli altri di solito.  
   
“Stiamo parlando dello stesso Castiel? _Nostro_ fratello?”  
   
Nick sbuffò dall’altra parte della linea. “Quanto la fai lunga! Ieri sera li ho osservati per bene, fidati, non sbaglio mai su queste cose.” Si vantò un po’, facendo storcere il naso a Gabriele.  
   
“E mi hai chiamato solo per dirmi questo?”  
   
“Questo… E per sapere se hai visto qualcosa di strano che vada a confermare la mia ipotesi.”  
   
Fu il turno di Gabriele a sbuffare. “Non hai proprio niente da fare, eh?”  
   
“Voglio solo il meglio per Cassy! Tu no?” Nick parlò con un tono innocente del tutto falso mentre in tutta risposta, a Gabriele venne da ridere al pensiero di suo fratello maggiore così preoccupato per la vita sentimentale di Castiel.  
   
“Certo, come no! Non è un tuo modo per tormentarlo come tuo solito, ovvio.” Commentò sarcasticamente, girando la testa verso la porta per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stesse ascoltando.  
   
“Dimmi solo questo.” Nick fece una pausa d’effetto. “Hai notato qualcosa di strano?”  
   
“Mmm…” Gabriele si ritrovò a pensare nuovamente a quella mattina: era possibile che Castiel avesse guardato Dean _così_ diversamente? “Bah, forse, ma da qui a dire che è cotto di lui… Non può semplicemente trovarlo simpatico? Non funziona così la vita reale.”  
   
“Cosa intendi?”  
   
“Intendo che solo perché io mi sono ritrovato quella bomba sexy di Gigantor, non vuol dire che i nostri fratelli debbano per forza scopare a loro volta.” Rispose ironicamente Gabriele – il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega. “E non puoi certo dedurre tutto da una cena!”  
   
“Ti ricordo che stai parlando con un guro del sesso.”  
   
 _Ci risiamo._  
   
“Oh, giusto.” Gabriele rise a quell’affermazione. “Okay, _guro del sesso_ , adesso vado a finire la mia giornata di lavoro cercando di dimenticare questa conversazione.”  
   
“Come vuoi, fratellino. Salutami Cassy e Dean, fagli sapere che io a differenza tua tifo per loro!”  
   
Chiuse la telefonata scuotendo la testa: Nick era matto da legare nel pensare una cosa del genere.  
   
Okay, forse in altre occasioni Gabriele si sarebbe divertito nel dargli corda, ma da quando aveva conosciuto Sam sentiva che le cose erano cambiate; non poteva scherzare su Dean perché non lo conosceva per niente – e per di più si parlava anche di Castiel.  
   
 _Castiel._  
   
 _Castiel Novak_ , l’unico dei quattro fratelli che non aveva mai portato una ragazza a casa per farla conoscere alla famiglia, che si era dedicato alla cucina e allo studio con dedizione; per la miseria, perfino Michele si era impegnato in una relazione una volta _che poi non avesse consumato per amor di religione era un’altra storia._  
   
Gabriele rientrò nel negozio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle; Castiel stava ripulendo il piano di lavoro strofinando con forza ma alzò lo sguardo quando vide il fratello nella stanza.  
   
“Tra dieci minuti possiamo andare, ho riposto tutte le stoviglie.” Annunciò mestamente Castiel. “Dean sta pensando al bancone e ai tavolini.”  
   
Gabriele annuì distrattamente, mettendosi il cellulare in tasca, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di una musica dal alto volume provenire dall’altra stanza.  
   
 _“MIRROR QUEEN, MANEQUIN, RHYTM OF LOVE!”_  
   
“Per caso questo è Dean?” Chiese Gabriele inarcando le sopracciglia, incredulo.  
   
 _“SWEET DREAM, SACCHARINE, LOOSEN UP!”_  
   
Gli venne da ridere quando Castiel annuì con serietà: da quando in qua gli piaceva il _caos_?  
   
“E non gli hai detto di abbassare la musica? Non ti dava fastidio?” Chiese Gabriele trattenendo le risate; Castiel si limitò ad alzare la spalle e a mormorare un quasi incomprensibile “no” per poi andare verso il lavello e dargli le spalle.  
   
 _“YOU GOTTA SQUEEZE A LITTLE, SQUEEZE A LITTLE, TEASE A LITTLE MORE…”_  
   
“DEAN?” Gabriele andò al bancone dove venne accolto da un Dean danzante; se solo fosse stato più veloce, gli avrebbe fatto un video che sarebbe finite dritto dritto sulla pagina del negozio su ogni social esistente.  
   
La scena era esilarante: Dean gli dava le spalle e stava usando il manico della scopa come una sorta di microfono facendo una degna imitazione di Steven Tyler – e peccato che la canzone non fosse stata degli Aerosmith perché altrimenti sarebbe stata un’esibizione perfetta.  
   
Vedendo che Dean non lo aveva visto né sentito, Gabriele andò ad abbassare il volume dello stereo; Dean si voltò di scatto facendo cadere la scopa a terra, portandosi una mano dietro la testa con fare imbarazzato.  
.  
“Ehm, sì?” Dean provò a migliorare la situazione facendo finta di niente. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?  
   
Gabriele stava ridendo di gusto. “Pulivi per terra?”  
   
“Oh sì, ho quasi fatto!” Dean raccolse la scopa caduta a terra, un sorriso stampato in faccia.  
   
“Hai passato una buona giornata allora?” Chiese casualmente Gabriele, chiudendo la cassa e spegnendo la radio.  
   
“Non vedo l’ora di tornare domani! Sono serio.” Dean rispose sinceramente: si riusciva a sentire la gratitudine che vibrava nella sua voce.  
   
Castiel spuntò dalla cucina che già si era tolto il grembiule e si era messo il suo fedele trench; lo guardò con interesse ignorando il fratello.  
   
“Ho sistemato tutto.” Annunciò mestamente; aveva le braccia lungo il busto e se ne stava fermo dove era in attesa.  
   
“Okay, Cassy. Facciamo chiudere a Dean?” Chiese Gabriele con una mezza risata – era _ovvio_ che non gli avrebbe mai fatto chiudere il negozio, mica si poteva allargare così tanto il primo giorno.  
   
“Se vuoi posso rimanere con lui. Ci vediamo a casa.” Castiel era serio, gli occhi sempre fissi su Dean che adesso stava sistemando le sedie accanto al muro.  
   
“Uhm, okay, se per Dean va bene…” Gabriele non terminò la frase, controllando che in tasca ci fossero le chiavi della sua macchina; Dean si voltò verso di loro facendo un sorriso genuino.  
   
“Non ci sono problemi, Cas.”  
   
La voce sibilante di Nick – _Lucifero_ – risuonò in testa a Gabriele: _che ti avevo detto io?_  
   
Scosse il capo per scacciarla via e senza preoccuparsene troppo, li salutò.  
   
Non era niente di che se suo fratello minore voleva starsene con qualcuno per avere un po’ di compagnia, no?  
   
Non doveva esserci sempre la malizia di mezzo.  
 

***

   
Se gli avessero detto che lavorare alla _Tricking Bakery_ fosse tato così divertente probabilmente si sarebbe presentato molto prima alla porta del negozio: ma si sa, le cose solitamente capitano al momento giusto, né prima né dopo.  
   
“Stavo pensando.” Dean parlò casualmente mentre Castiel stava chiudendo la saracinesca del negozio. “Vuoi già andare a casa?”  
   
Castiel si voltò verso di lui perplesso. “Cosa intendi?”  
   
Dean alzò le spalle, guardando per terra. “No, mi chiedevo se ti andava di venire a mangiare qualcosa insieme a me, per festeggiare il mio primo giorno qui.” Non c’era niente di male nel chiederglielo, no? Dopotutto, era da un po’che non usciva con qualcuno al di fuori di suo fratello Sam; semplicemente, le cose non erano andate nel verso giusto da tempo e adesso era ora di ricominciare.  
   
“Mi piacerebbe molto, Dean.” Ripose Castiel, facendo un cenno con la testa; sul viso un flebile sorriso era comparso.  
   
“Bene, allora andiamo!” Dean fece strada verso il parcheggio della sua auto che lo aspettava in tutta la sua bellezza. “Vediamo dove ci porta la mia _Baby_.”  
   
Sicuramente non l’avrebbe portato al suo solito pub – troppe brutte sbronze e ricordi spiacevoli erano legati a quel posto; se doveva andare da qualche parte con Castiel, sarebbe andato in un altro locale molto più adatto.  
   
“Prossima fermata… _Garden Of Eden_.”  
   
Sì, quello sarebbe stato perfetto: poca gente, musica classic rock e vasta scelta di cibi sul menù; in oltre, non era neanche troppo lontano dalla pasticceria.  
   
Castiel non era un grande chiaccherone, l’aveva capito ormai: preferiva ascoltare le persone, era riflessivo – ma non era affatto stupido come lo volevano far passare i fratelli, in particolare _Nick_ ; durante il breve tragitto Dean si ritrovò a spiegare le differenze che esistevano fra il rock classico e il metal e a chiedergli quale fosse la sua musica preferita.  
   
“Ce l’hai un genere in particolare che ti piace?” Chiese Dean voltandosi un attimo verso di lui per poi riprendere a guardare la strada.  
   
“Mi piace molto la musica New Age.”  
   
Silenzio.  
   
“New Age, Cas?”  
   
“Sì. Lo trovo un genere che si armonizza con tutto il creato: la natura, l’uomo di per sé…” Castiel sospirò. “Ha un’armonia spirituale che parla all’animo umano. Sai che si dice della musica, è il miglior mezzo per esprimere l’emozioni più profonde. _Arte_.”  
   
 _Wow._  
   
“Capisco… Beh, dovresti farmi sentire qualcosa prima o poi!” Commentò Dean, impressionato dalla spiegazione dell’uomo accanto a sé.  
   
Arrivati al _Garden Of Eden_ , Dean parcheggiò davanti al piccolo locale – c’erano poche macchine lì fuori, il che significava solo tranquillità; scesero entrambi dall’Impala, Dean che accarezzò leggermente il tettuccio della sua piccola per poi dirigersi all’ingresso con Castiel.  
   
“Ti piacerà!” Gli disse aprendo la porta per farlo entrare.  
   
Il caldo del locale li investì tutto insieme: la luce soffusa, il colore del legno delle pareti e dei tavoli creavano un ambiente rilassante.  
   
“Andiamo a sederci lì.” Dean prese Castiel per una manica portandolo ad un tavolo messo all’angolo del locale – era piuttosto appartato; si sedettero sulle sedie, Dean che guardò il foglio del menù nonostante già sapesse cosa prendere per cena. “Cas, Ti consiglio questi tipi hamburger, ci puoi mettere dentro quello che vuoi, _letteralmente_.”  
   
Castiel rimase in silenzio, pensieroso: stava valutando cosa avrebbe potuto mangiare senza poi essersi sentito male, visto che sapeva già di non essere tipo da quei locali _panino-e-birra_ ; certo, non ci era mai andato con una persona come Dean quindi forse poteva dargli una possibilità, prendendo il panino meno calorico di tutti.  
   
 _Dean non era Nick._  
   
La ragazza che venne ad ordinare salutò i due con un gran sorriso e subito venne rapita dal modo di fare di Dean – _o dai suoi occhi_ ; Castiel provò una strana stretta allo stomaco che lo abbandonò solo quando la ragazza si allontanò con i loro ordini dal tavolo.  
   
“Non ci sei mai venuto qui?” Dean indicò il locale intorno a sé; Castiel fece di no con la testa. “Mai. Di solito mio fratello preferisce un’altra zona della città.”  
   
 _Una zona chiassosa, affollata e completamente diversa da questa qui._  
   
Dean sbuffò. “Immagino, da quello che ho potuto capire di tuo fratello, specie ieri sera alla cena.”  
   
“Non era previsto che si autoinvitasse.” Castiel non era stato per niente contento della presenza fastidiosa di Nick.  
   
“Ti pareva.”  
   
Rimasero un po’ in silenzio ad ascoltare la musica che si propagava nell’aria.  
   
 _“I can’t stop the feeling, I’ve been this way before, but with you I’ve found the key to open any door...”_  
   
Dean aveva iniziato a muovere la testa a tempo di quella ballata, gli occhi semichiusi concentrato sulla melodia; Castiel non aveva mai ascoltato quella canzone eppure gli stava stranamente piacendo.  
   
 _“I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day, and I can’t wait to see you again so I can hold you in my arms…”_  
   
“ _Whitesnake_.” Mormorò Dean, preso dalla musica; Castiel inclinò la testa leggermente in avanti.  
   
“Come scusa?” _Serpente_ _bianco_? Che roba era?  
   
“Questa è _Is This Love_ dei _Whitesnake_.” Non disse altro, seguendo il testo in playback mentre gli occhi di Castiel si erano fissati sulle sue labbra.  
   
 _“Is this love that I’m feeling, Is this the love, that I’ve been searching for, Is this love or am I dreaming…”_  
   
Qualcosa scattò dentro Dean: aprì gli occhi non appena terminò quelle frasi – c’era imbarazzo, confusione, affetto? – e guardava Castiel sotto una luce diversa; doveva dire qualcosa, fare qualcosa per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione ambigua, ma non ce ne fu bisogno visto che la cameriera tornò con i loro hamburger.  
   
“Ecco a voi!” Disse squillante; Dean le sorrise a forza perché non riusciva ad ignorare David Coverdale che stava urlando nella sua testa quelle maledette parole.  
   
 _“This must be love, cos it’s really got a hold on me, a hold on me...”_  
   
“Veramente una bella canzone.” Commentò Castiel che adesso fissava il suo panino davanti a sé con curiosità. “Anche il classic rock parla all’anima, hai buon gusto, Dean.”  
   
 _Cas…_  
   
Alzò la testa e i suoi occhi azzurri furono _troppo_ da sopportare: Dean sentiva la testa che gli girava, lo stomaco che gli si stringeva.  
   
 _David Coverdale, figlio di puttana._  
   
“Grazie, Cas.” Mormorò, affogandosi nella birra che la ragazza aveva portato: aveva veramente bisogno di alcool se era arrivato a prendersela con il cantante di una hair metal band inglese degli anni ‘80.  
   
 _Cazzo. Che mi prende?_  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni usate sono _Pour Some Sugar On Me – Def Leppard_ e _Is This Love – Whitesnake_.
> 
> Visto che l’ultima canzone è importante per la storia, ecco la traduzione dei pezzi che ho usato:  
>  _Non riesco a fermare questo sentimento, sono stato così prima, ma con te ho trovato la chiave per aprire ogni porta / Riesco a sentire il mio amore per te crescere sempre più forte di giorno in giorno, e non vedo l’ora di poterti vedere di nuovo così da tenerti fra le mie braccia / è amore quello che provo, è questo l’amore che stavo cercando, è questo amore o sto sognando / Questo deve essere amore, perché mi ha preso tanto, mi ha preso._
> 
> Vi consiglio di ascoltarle :) Al prossimo capitolo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo una lunga attesa, ecco finalmente il capitolo 17 di questa storia! Sono quasi alla fine di questa fanfiction che mi/vi sta accompagnando da un po' :) Non vi dico nulla di più, buona lettura!

Abbandonarsi alle gioie dell'alcool sia prima che dopo il suo panino, era stata decisamente una buona idea: Dean si sentiva molto più a suo agio in quell'ambiente gioviale e tutto era diventato così luminoso all'improvviso; i _Whitesnake_ avevano finito di farlo sentire come in uno di quei film romantici di serie C – grazie al cielo la canzone era durata non più di cinque minuti!  
   
_Per Dean erano sembrati almeno il triplo..._  
   
“Come mai non bevi birra, Cas?” Chiese casualmente, non impastandosi con la lingua solo per miracolo. “Vuoi assaggiare?” Gli passò la bottiglia strusciandola sula tavolino, Castiel che era stretto nel suo trench e che la fissò poco convinto.  
   
“No grazie, Dean.” Mormorò, non staccando gli occhi dalla birra adesso davanti a sé. “Non sono molto incline a bere alcool o sostanze che alterano il tuo comportamento o il tuo giudizio.”  
   
Dean scoppiò a ridere, fu inevitabile, poi buttò giù un altro sorso di birra senza sputarsi addosso per fortuna; Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia e si grattò nervosamente il mento – si poteva vedere la ricrescita della barba. “Ho detto qualcosa di divertente?”  
   
Dean sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, perso nella scena davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
Okay, forse l'alcool stava rendendo le cose più strane – migliori? Boh, sinceramente non ci stava capendo più niente; aveva bevuto davvero così tanto da incantarsi nel guardare un uomo?  
   
“No, Cas, tranquillo, dicevo così per dire.” Diede due colpi di tosse, passandosi una mano sulla bocca. “Io non ho mai avuto problemi nel farmi un paio di bicchieri di troppo.”  
   
“Oh, capisco." Mormorò Castiel, distendendosi un po'. “Lo fai per un motivo particolare, se posso chiedere?”  
   
Dean distolse lo sguardo dall'uomo davanti a sé, fissando con sguardo vitreo i bicchieri disposti in esposizione dietro il bancone, dove una giovane ragazza era indaffarata a servire dei clienti; cosa poteva rispondere? Perché beveva così tanto? In primis, gli piaceva – gli piaceva eccome! Amava il sapore dell'alcool, dell'aroma che gli rimaneva in bocca non appena l'aveva mandato giù.  
   
“Dean?”  
   
Ma poi non poteva certo ignorare la sensazione di sobrietà che lo abbandonava per un più che accolto stato di ubriachezza: i brutti pensieri lo lasciavano in pace ed era contento per una buona volta.  
In quei momenti non aveva le parole del padre in testa, di quanto fosse stato un fallimento a confronto con _Sammy_ a scuola, di come non avesse avuto grandi aspettative di lavoro accontentandosi di aiutare di tanto in tanto lo zio Bobby in officina o a fare i più svariati lavori per guadagnare qualcosa; la cosa che bruciava di più Dean nell’animo era che John Winchester si dimenticava di come suo figlio maggiore avesse sacrificato _completamente_ la sua vita per quella del minore.  
   
Un po’ di riconoscenza, ecco cosa avrebbe voluto da suo padre.  
   
_Riconoscenza._  
   
Ma era stato tutto inutile: Dean aveva imparato a chiudersi e ad indurirsi sempre più visto John non avrebbe mai capito.  
   
C'erano voluti almeno una decina d'anni prima che il loro rapporto si distendesse – o per lo meno diventasse _normale_ ; questo non voleva dire che Dean non fosse ancora pieno di rimorsi, arrivando purtroppo a pensare a come la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa se solo la mamma fosse rimasta con loro.  
   
Non bastava affidargli l’Impala per cancellare anni di dolore, fare finta che non fosse successo niente.  
   
“Mi piace, tutto qui.” Rispose alla fine, riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri; una parte di lui avrebbe voluto confidare tutto a quella sottospecie di angelo mascherato da persona normale, ma la mise a tacere.  
   
_Angelo mascherato da persona normale? Cosa…? Okay_ , pensò ancora Dean, _aver bevuto questa sera non è stata una buona idea._  
   
Nella sua mente si stavano susseguendo una carrellata di pensieri sempre più strani.  
   
“Oh.” Castiel non aggiunse altro, capendo di essere andato troppo oltre nel fare domande. “Scusami se ho toccato un argomento che non dovevo.”  
   
Cristo, certo che Castiel si faceva problemi per niente!  
   
“Cas, ti giuro che non devi preoccuparti per me.” Dean sbuffò, allungandosi in avanti giusto per dargli un colpetto sulla spalla con fare giocoso. “Siamo qui per passare una bella serata, non per deprimerci e farci problemi inesistenti, okay?”  
   
Castiel non sembrava troppo convinto: aveva unito le labbra in una linea sottile ma evitò di parlare ulteriormente.  
   
“Tutto bene, ragazzi?” La giovane cameriera passò affianco al loro tavolo sfideranno un grande sorriso. “Posso portarvi altro?”  
   
“No, grazie, stiamo apposto così. Possiamo avere il conto, dolcezza?” Dean le fece un occhiolino, sempre mostrando la sua solita verve, come se non fosse successo niente.  
   
“Vuoi andare via?” Domandò perplesso Castiel: certo, avevano finito di mangiare già da un po', ma in cuor suo aveva sperato di uscire con l'altro per più tempo...  
   
“Certo! Andiamo a farci un giro.” Dean lo prese per una spalla, praticamente costringendolo ad alzarsi dalla sedia ed andarono verso la cassa – Castiel giurò che avrebbero pagato molto di più se non fosse stato per lo _sguardo strano_ che Dean fece alla cameriera appena andata dietro al bancone.  
   
“Credo di piacerle.” Mormorò all'orecchio di Castiel, un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra.  
   
Dopotutto, a nessuno dispiace pavoneggiarsi, flirtare per gioco: avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non dare retta al suo stupido cervello che non lo lasciavano in pace, mandando continue immagini del suo passato miste a Castiel che era davanti a lui.  
   
“Mmm.” Castiel non sapeva cosa dire come risposta a quelle parole: aveva in testa ancora lo sguardo che aveva lanciato alla ragazza poco prima, la sensazione orrenda che lo faceva sentire solo male.  
   
_Gelosia._  
   
Erano usciti dal locale, lasciandosi dietro il vociare delle poche persone e la musica rock, ovattate ormai dalla piante porta alle loro spalle; Castiel aveva abbassato il capo, le mani in tasca.  
   
“Cas?”  
   
Alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Dean.  
   
“Andiamo?”  
   
Castiel annuì in silenzio, concentrandosi su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quella dolorosa stretta allo stomaco che gli metteva voglio solo di rimettere tutto: stava andando in ansia e se non si fosse controllato...  
   
“Seguimi, dai! Sali in macchina.” Dean gli fece cenno di entrare nell'Impala parcheggiata poco lontano. “Non ti ho fatto fare ancora un giro come si deve.”  
   
“Perché.” Castiel si fermò di botto, il sangue che era andato alla testa: un altro passo e sarebbe svenuto, se lo sentiva. "Perché io." Non era una vera e propria domanda, il suo tono era diventato più piatto e inespressivo del solito; se Nick fosse stato lì con lui, l'avrebbe preso di mira come suo solito.  
   
Dean era riuscito ad aprire la portiera dell'Impala con un fastidioso cigolio, ma ciò nonostante, non stava badando alla sua Baby: aveva gli occhi su Castiel, sorpreso di sentire quelle parole. “Mi chiedi perché? Sei mio amico, ovvio!”  
   
“Non mi conosci Dean.” O cielo, cosa gli stava prendendo? Tutto quell'inutile blaterare era dovuto alla scena con la cassiera di poco prima, non aveva dubbi. “Non puoi dire una cosa del genere, non...” Le parole gli morirono in gola, incapace di andare avanti, le guance che gli stavano andando a fuoco; si stava sentendo veramente stupido, come quella volta che chiese ad Hanna di andare al ballo insieme e lei declinò perché ci sarebbe andata con un altro, il suo futuro ragazzo.  
   
Dean si avvicinò a lui. “Cas, non lo dico tanto per dire.” Gli poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, come stava facendo spesso ultimamente: per Castiel sembrava un gesto _così_ intimo per due persone che si conoscevano da _così_ poco.  
   
“Non ti conosco bene, okay, questo però non significa un cazzo.” Terminò con enfasi la frase per poi aggiungere un “e scusa il linguaggio” con un mezzo sorriso, come per sdrammatizzare.  
   
“I miei fratelli...” Castiel tentò di dire qualcosa incontrario, lo sguardo basso che si fissava gli stivali neri – la vicinanza del ragazzo lo metteva a disagio.  
   
“IO non sono i tuoi fratelli!” Esclamò. “Io sono Dean. _Dean_. E se sono certo di una cosa, loro non c'entrano nulla tra me e te! Sono _io_ che ho deciso di uscire questa sera, sono _io_ che ho voglia di parlare con te, quel cazzone di Nick può dire tutte le stronzate che vuole sul tuo conto, che sei strano, eccentrico, non me ne frega niente. _Niente_.” Dean spostò le mani dietro il collo dell'uomo davanti a sé, intimandogli di alzare lo sguardo per vedere quegli occhi azzurri che gli erano entrati in testa sin da subito. “Sinceramente, che resti fra noi, ma il resto del mondo può andarsene a fanculo.”  
   
E in cuor suo dicendo il resto del mondo, Dean intendeva John Winchester, _suo padre,_ per tutte quelle volte che l'aveva lasciato a terra e non aveva creduto in lui; intendeva Nick e il suo modo di fare odioso che aveva con una delle persone più belle che Dean avesse mai incontrato in vita sua.  
   
Fanculo! Basta essere legati al passato, Sam aveva ragione: doveva prendere in mano la sua vita una volta per tutte e farsi avanti, fregandosene del resto.  
   
_In tutti i sensi._  
   
Dean tirò Castiel a sé, poggiando con forza le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro, cercando di trasmettere il tumulto di emozioni che stava provando in quel momento.  
   
Sembrava essere stata la cosa più semplice del mondo, baciarlo così senza pensarci troppo e seguire l'istinto.  
   
“E scusa il linguaggio.” Mormorò poi quando si separò da lui, sconvolto da quello che aveva appena fatto almeno quanto Castiel.  
   
Era euforico.  
 

***

   
_Bacio_ , dal latino _basium:_ quella era una delle prime definizioni che aveva sentito Castiel da suo padre, quando mentre guardava un film un uomo e una donna si avvicinarono e si scambiarono della effusioni; Gabriele ridacchiò per tutto il tempo, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dal fratello maggiore Michele.  
   
Castiel non aveva capito bene cosa ci fosse di così speciale nel baciarsi, limitandosi a fissare la scena impassibile come occhi grandi ed innocenti. Adesso, più di vent'anni dopo, si stava rendendo conto del _perché_ fosse così bello: era la persona che contava, non l'atto in sé.  
   
Dean Winchester lo aveva baciato, forte; aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue, fermando il tempo, sfatando ogni dubbio possibile dalla sua testa.  
   
“E scusa il linguaggio” aveva mormorato con un mezzo sorriso, gli occhi verdi carichi di _emozione_ , le mani _calde_ ancora dietro il suo collo.  
   
Forse fu quel suo atteggiamento o forse il suo sguardo, Castiel mosse le braccia portando le mani su quelle dell'altro per poterle stringere; _sto impazzendo._  
   
_Voleva baciarlo di nuovo._  
   
“Andiamo?” Riuscì a mormorare senza poter nascondere l'emozione.  
   
Dean annuì, lasciandolo andare, il respiro leggermente tremante; dalla foga del momento si era dimenticato perfino di chiudere la portiera della sua Baby.  
   
Castiel entrò in macchina prendendo posto accanto a Dean, incapace di dire altro: la testa gli era diventata improvvisamente leggera, i pensieri che viaggiavano alla velocità della luce.  
   
Sì voltò verso l'uomo accanto a sé che infilava la chiave nel cruscotto.  
   
_Sto impazzendo._  
   
“Dean?”  
   
Dean alzò lo sguardo su di lui, battendo le palpebre nervosamente un paio di volte di troppo. “Cas?”  
   
Questa volta toccò a Castiel a baciarlo: si mosse in avanti prendendolo alla sprovvista, Dean che soffocò un gemito di sorpresa; bastarono due, tre secondi per avvertire il suo corpo sciogliersi in quel bacio, diventare più naturale che meccanico.  
   
Castiel si azzardò ad inclinare la testa leggermente, ignorando il cuore che batteva all'impazzata e il volto in fiamme.  
   
_Sto impazzendo._  
   
Dean schiuse le labbra, tentandolo con delicatezza, muovendo una mano dietro la nuca dell'altro per accarezzarlo; Castiel lo assecondò emozionato, sentendosi morire quando approfondirono il bacio, gemendo per l'eccitazione.  
   
_Che mi succede?_  
   
“Castiel.”  
   
_Oh cielo._  
   
“Cas?”  
   
Il tono di Dean era ansimante, la voce era divenuta più bassa del solito e assieme a quello che avevano fatto fino a poco prima, gli stava facendo un effetto strano.  
   
“Sei sicuro di questo...?”  
   
Castiel provò una gratitudine immensa: quell'uomo ci teneva davvero tanto a lui, cavolo, si stava preoccupando come mai aveva fatto qualcuno per lui in vita sua - se si voleva escludere sua padre.  
   
“Sì, Dean.”  
   
Il rombo dell'Impala lo scosse, facendolo rabbrividire; Dean partì subito raggiungendo una notevole velocità, sfrecciando nella notte.  
   
C'era qualcosa di diverso nell'aria – una _tensione sessuale_ avrebbe azzardato dire Castiel, per usare termini più espliciti.  
   
Era quella l'eccitazione di cui tanto si parlava da adolescenti? Il brivido della scoperta, dell'ignoto... Cosa sarebbe successo adesso fra lui e Dean, come si sarebbero comportati fra di loro?  
   
Dean gli aveva assicurato che nulla sarebbe cambiato fra di loro, nessuno si sarebbe potuto immischiare nella loro _amicizia_.  
   
_Si poteva essere amici di una persona solo dopo pochi giorni?_  
   
La strada sfrecciava da fuori il finestrino, le luci dei lampioni che illuminavano il tragitto di una luce calda; conosceva la zona dove stavano andando – se non si sbagliava, poco lontano c’era un cinema dove era andato un po’ di tempo prima con Gabriele a vedere un film fantasy del quale non ricordava neanche il nome.  
   
La macchina si fermò in un parcheggio poco illuminato – _deserto_ – accanto ad un parco buio.  
   
Castiel portò il busto in avanti per guardare meglio fuori dal finestrino: le lunghe ombre degli arbusti che si muovevano per via della leggero vento della notte.  
   
Improvvisamente, Dean posò una mano sulla sua spalla, facendolo voltare.  
   
_Accade di nuovo._  
   
Dean gli tolse la cintura di sicurezza e lo baciò con più decisione rispetto a prima, spostando la mano dalla spalla alla testa: gli prese delle corte ciocche fra le dita tirandole giusto per stuzzicarlo un po’; Castiel gemette nel provare un leggero dolore, l’eccitazione del momento che gli dava i brividi.  
   
Schiuse le labbra, approfondendo il bacio, l’esperienza di Dean che lo guidava con sicurezza sul da farsi: sarebbe rimasto le ore ad assaggiarlo e assaporare il momento che avrebbe cambiato per sempre il loro strano ma bellissimo rapporto.  
   
_È troppo presto_ , diceva una voce nella testa di Castiel ma la cacciò via, non badandole perché non poteva farsi prendere dalle inutile ansia proprio in quel momento.  
   
_Era giusto così._  
   
“Cas…?” Dean mormorò il suo nome quando si separarono per riprendere fiato. “Posso…?” Voleva essere sicuro di avere il suo consenso.  
   
“ _Sì_.”  
   
Castiel quasi non riconobbe la sua voce, mutata dal desiderio; il cuore batteva all’impazzata, non sapeva dove mettere le mani che così lasciò ferme dove erano.  
   
E poi Dean mosse l’altra mano verso il suo bacino, lungo le linee del pantalone – _e mio dio_ , cosa stava succedendo – fermandosi proprio in mezzo alle gambe; un calore immenso si stava accumulando all’altezza del suo inguine, una sensazione così forte e piacevole…  
   
“Castiel?” Una richiesta, una domanda, la voce di Dean reclamava la sua attenzione: l’uomo si era spostato leggermente indietro con il busto lasciandogli andare i capelli per poi poterlo guardare in faccia.  
   
“D-Dean…” Gli occhi azzurri di Castiel incontrarono quelli di Dean, così _verdi_ e _diversi_ da qualsiasi altra sfumatura avesse mai visto nella sua vita; forse fu proprio quello sguardo, assieme ad un movimento del polso di Dean più audace che strusciò sul tessuto dei pantaloni che lo fece crollare; Castiel portò la testa all’indietro, un gemito che gli sfuggì dalle labbra, il piacere immenso che lo sconvolse per tutto il corpo.  
   
_Dean, Dean, Dean…_  
 

_***_

   
“La prossima volta vieni da solo fin qui se devi metterti a guardare le altre macchine parcheggiate affianco alla tua...”  
   
Lilian sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto nascondendo il seno che aveva da poco scoperto; Nick abbassò lo sguardo sulla donna sotto di sé che aveva un'aria poco felice.  
   
_Ops_.  
   
“Scusa, Lily, ma credo di aver visto un'auto conosciuta.” Mormorò, passando una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola; Lilian alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
“Lo sapevo che mettermi insieme a te comportava anche questo, _voyeur_.”  
   
“Non sono un voyeur!” Ribatté Nick. “O per lo meno, non adesso, non è come credi!”  
   
“Sì, sì, come vuoi...” La donna sospirò. “Devo rivestirmi?” Mentre faceva la domanda ironicamente, cercò di riprendersi il reggiseno finito chissà dove nell'auto ma Nick la tenne ferma dove era, scoccandole un casto bacio sulle labbra.  
   
“ _Non osare._ ” Disse l'uomo ad un soffio dalla bocca, fissandola dritto meglio occhi. “Ho un sacco di idee per me e te, mia cara, aspetta solo due secondi.”  
   
Lilian sorrise maliziosamente. “Dicevi di questa macchina?” Domandò, spostandolo da sopra di sé per poter vedere meglio dal finestrino; aveva ottenuto quello che voleva – _la conferma che fossero lì per fare qualcosa di interessante_ – quindi adesso poteva anche cercare di capire cosa ci fosse di tanto interessante in quest'auto da distrarre il suo focoso amante.  
   
“Quella lì nera, lunga...”  
   
“Impala '67?” Azzardò lei, notando l'inconfondibile linea _retro_ della vettura in questione. “Quella?”  
   
Nick era rimasto senza parole. “Conosci il tipo?”  
   
Lei roteò gli occhi. “Io non ci faccio solo i film nelle auto, le conosco anche. Mi piacciono.” Commentò, alzando le spalle. “È una bella macchina quella lì, è di qualche tuo amico?”  
   
I vetri dell'Impala erano appannati: era chiaro che qualsiasi persona ci fosse all'interno stava passando dei bei momenti.  
   
“Dovrebbe essere del nuovo aiutante alla pasticceria dei miei fratelli.” Nick ne era più che sicuro in realtà, non tutti i giorni si incontravano auto del genere a Los Angeles – o per lo meno nei posti che frequentava lui.  
   
“E quindi...?” Lilian corrucciò la fronte – ci stava capendo sempre meno.  
   
Nick si spostò dal retro dell'auto per andare a recuperare il cellulare in una della tasca dei pantaloni: selezionò il numero di Gabriele e con un sogghigno scrisse un veloce SMS – prima che Lilian potesse lamentarsi ulteriormente.  
 

***

   
Gabriele non si era preoccupato affatto che Castiel non fosse ancora tornato nonostante fosse tardi – probabilmente suo fratello minore non era mai uscito con qualcun altro per così a lungo oltre ai suoi fratelli – se lo meritava davvero un po’ di svago; aveva già avuto conferma del fatto che Dean fosse una persona apposto ed inoltre era fratello di Sam – una _grande_ garanzia!  
   
Stava navigando su Internet, steso sul letto con il PC sopra di sé, nonostante avesse fatto meglio ad andarsene a dormire: aveva superato di gran lunga le undici di sera che si era prefissato come limite.  
   
Proprio nel bel mezzo della lettura di una notizia di grande spessore culturale _(Gli ornitorinchi amano le coccole?)_ il cellulare squillò – gli era arrivato un SMS; pensò subito che fosse Sam anche se in effetti era troppo tardi e già gli aveva mandato la buonanotte.  
   
Sbloccò lo schermo (che adesso aveva come sfondo una foto di Sam che gli aveva fatto la sera della cena a casa sua) e guardò subito chi lo stava cercando.  
   
_Nick: Fratellino, non crederai mai chi ci sta al parcheggio! Una bella Chevrolet Impala del ’67 nera. Hai capito il tuo nuovo aiutante?_  
   
L’emoticon che seguì la fine del messaggio – un diavoletto sogghignante con le corna – dava esattamente l’idea della faccia di suo fratello maggiore.  
   
Gabriele fissò per un po’ il messaggio: _il parcheggio_ , così si chiamava, era un posto dove spesso ci si appartava in macchina da ragazzini, anche se veniva usato da molte coppie in cerca di avventure; doveva ammettere che ci era andato anche lui da adolescente non appena aveva avuto la possibilità di guidare, ma ora come ora, niente era meglio del proprio letto!  
Nick era un altro discorso: nonostante avesse una casa, amava dare spettacolo in tutta Los Angeles, facendo quello che poteva nei posti più strani – _tipico_ di Nick.  
   
Okay, quindi Dean era andato al parcheggio: e allora? Tanti ci andavano mica avevano l’esclusi-  
   
_Oh._  
   
_Aspetta, aspetta._  
   
Gabriele si alzò di corsa dal letto, facendo rovesciare il PC sul materasso; uscì dalla stanza, entrando nel corridoio buio per poi andare in camera di Castiel.  
   
_Era vuota._  
   
Castiel non era ancora tornato.  
   
Dean era al parcheggio.  
   
Castiel era uscito con Dean.  
   
_Oh._  
   
“Quel figlio di puttana!” Esclamò Gabriele con una grossa risata – incredulo; forse Nick ci aveva visto bene, doveva riconoscerglielo.  
   
Doveva assolutamente chiamare Sam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo tutto questo tempo è finalmente arrivato il nuovo capitolo! Scusate per l’attesa ma spero di farmi perdonare in parte con questo aggiornamento. Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, recensiscono o leggono semplicemente questa storia – mi aiuta ad andare avanti e a spronarmi nella scrittura – grazie, grazie davvero. Buona lettura!

  
Probabilmente Dean non avrebbe _mai_ voluto che la loro prima volta accadesse in una macchina qualunque, in un parcheggio qualunque: per questo si ripeteva mentalmente che erano dentro la sua _Impala_ , cazzo, l'Impala, quindi le cose erano apposto.  
   
Nella sua vita aveva trascorso più tempo nella sua Baby che in un appartamento normale, era la cosa che più si avvicinava al concetto di _casa_ : stendersi finalmente con Castiel sui sedili posteriori di pelle nera, la luce soffusa che passava attraverso i finestrini...  
   
Era perfetto, fottutamente perfetto.  
   
Non poteva esserci momento migliore: come diceva quella canzone degli _Asia_? _Heat Of The Moment_?  
   
Ecco, appunto.  
   
Aveva esagerato nello sfiorarlo innocentemente? Castiel poco prima era sembrato sconvolto – _cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, l'ho fatto venire subito_ – eppure tutto si poteva dire tranne che fosse contrario alle successive attenzioni che Dean gli stava riservando.  
   
Lo stava accarezzando per tutto il corpo, cercando di liberare entrambi dai fastidiosi vestiti che _ancora_ avevano addosso: si stava sfilando la maglietta quando Castiel riuscì a dire qualcosa a stento.  
   
"Dean..." Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava freneticamente a tempo con il respiro un po' affannato. "Scusa, Dean, io..." Il rossore per l'imbarazzo della scena di poco prima gli era arrivato fino alle orecchie, così Dean comprese che doveva assolutamente intervenire: gli tappò la bocca con una mano. "Sssh. Di cosa ti devi scusare? Sei perfetto." E lo pensava veramente, non era una cazzata! Castiel era diverso da qualsiasi altra persona avesse mai conosciuto ed era _fantastico_ , fine della storia.  
"Sei venuto subito e allora?" Piegò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto. "Ho tutto il tempo che vuoi qui dentro."  
   
Gli occhi di Castiel si spalancarono dallo stupore; annuì leggermente ancora imbarazzato, proprio quando Dean tornò a svestirlo.  
   
L'aria nell'Impala si stava facendo più calda, i finestrini si erano appannati: anche se fosse passato qualcuno lì vicino, non sarebbe riuscito a scorgere neanche le loro nude figure; Dean non voleva certo dare spettacolo, _nessuno_ doveva guardarli perché _nessuno_ avrebbe scorto la bellezza di quel momento.  
   
La pelle sudata di Castiel che sussultava contro i sedili stava producendo quel rumore inconfondibile che eccitava Dean solo di più; a quel punto era sicuro di avere un feticcio per la sua auto – o per la precisione, per Castiel _e_ la sua auto.  
   
Era concentrato a scoprire il corpo dell'altro, ogni singolo lembo di pelle doveva essere studiato; ignorò la propria erezione perché voleva dedicarsi completamente a Castiel – quella non era una scopata qualunque, _no_ _affatto._  
   
Seminò una scia di baci lungo l'incavo del collo, scendendo giù per il petto per poi azzardarsi a mordicchiare un capezzolo – "Dean!" – facendo rabbrividire l'uomo sotto di sé.  
   
Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso a quella reazione – era incredibile, non riusciva a credere a cosa gli stesse succedendo! Non aveva avuto neanche nessun problema pensando al fatto che Castiel non fosse affatto una donna (ma va?) ma un uomo.  
   
Ma chi era Dean per frenare la sua stessa libido? Stavano passando dei momenti di lussuria _intossicante_ – poteva lasciare degli stupidi pregiudizi fuori dalla sua auto.  
   
Leccò la pelle con devozione, assaporandone il sapore amaro, mentre aveva lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Castiel che ben esprimeva il piacere che stava provando.  
   
Era decisamente arrivato il momento di togliersi quei maledetti pantaloni di dosso.  
   
"Vuoi che continui?" Forse era una domanda stupida da fare, ma Dean glielo chiese comunque; Castiel era _davvero_ sconvolto quindi non voleva forzarlo a fare qualcosa che non desiderasse per davvero.  
   
Castiel deglutì, un leggero nervosismo che gli si poteva leggere negli occhi chiari; si schiarì la voce e mormorò un flebile "sì".  
   
 _Mmm, davvero, Cas?_  
   
"Sicuro?"  
   
"Sicuro. Mi fido di te, Dean." La risposta non poté essere più chiara: Castiel si sfilò un po' goffamente i pantaloni che erano rimasti ancora a coprirlo, cercando di non farsi tradire dal rossore che aveva perennemente in viso.  
   
Vederlo nel completo della sua nudità lasciò Dean senza fiato: era davvero sexy, non si poteva dire il contrario.  
   
"Va bene." La sua voce era ferma e in controllo: così finalmente erano _nudi_ l'uno davanti all'altro, senza nessuna divisa della _Tricking Bakery_ di mezzo, senza nessun jeans o maglietta; pelle contro pelle, calore contro calore.  
   
Dean si spostò su di lui, cercando di non schiacciarlo con il proprio corpo: Castiel rabbrividì al contatto, godendo solo di quel semplice movimento, portando la testa all'indietro.  
   
 _Non abbiamo neanche iniziato..._ Dean sorrise al pensiero, baciando l'uomo sotto di sé con forte passione, facendo incontrare casualmente la propria erezione contro la sua.  
   
"Dean!"  
   
 _Mmm, Cas, Cas, Cas..._  
   
"F-Fallo ancora..." Castiel aveva il respiro pesante: si aggrappò al collo di Dean come se da quel gesto ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
   
"Come vuoi tu, Cas."  
   
Dean spostò il bacino in avanti senza abbandonare un sorriso malizioso che aveva stampato in faccia, accompagnando il movimento con un leggero gemito.  
   
 _Oh, oh, sì._  
   
Aveva sempre amato i preliminari – _Ah, se li amava!_ – ma non credeva che fosse stato possibile arrivare quasi al punto di venire solo per quel così semplice movimento: l'erezione tesa che strusciava contro quella di Castiel, scosso dal puro piacere che gli scorreva nelle vene, la pelle sudata sotto la sua... Incredibile, gli sembrava di essere tornato un giovane adolescente alle prime esperienze!  
   
Doveva contenersi, mantenere il controllo della situazione e mandare avanti la serata.  
   
 _Seconda parte_ , pensò malizioso, rabbrividendo eccitato solo all'idea di quello che stava per fare: scivolò verso il basso con tutto il corpo, accarezzando Castiel con la punta delle dita tracciando un percorso immaginario fino giù all'inguine.  
   
Dean toccò con facilità il membro dell'altro pompandolo un paio di volte giusto per stuzzicarlo attento a non far finire tutto e subito; schiuse le labbra e senza pensarci due volte lambì la punta dell'erezione con la lingua, assaporando il gusto di Castiel.  
   
In quel momento, c'erano solamente loro due e l'Impala: Dean aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per farlo venire ancora, ancora e ancora.  
   
 _Perfetto._  
 

***

_Qualche ora dopo._  
   
Castiel arrivò all'uscio della porta di casa sentendosi la testa leggera, svuotata da qualsiasi preoccupazione avesse mai potuto avere; tastò le tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi di casa, prendendole con un po' di difficoltà per poi infilare quella giusta nella serratura.  
   
Sentì un suono secco di un clacson dietro di sé: si voltò giusto per vedere Dean che gli fece un cenno con la mano e partire nella notte di Los Angeles; Castiel guardò l'auto allontanarsi imbambolato – era tutto vero, era successo veramente.  
   
 _Okay. Niente panico._ _È andato tutto bene._  
   
 _Zero imprevisti._  
   
Un paio di gocce di pioggia gli finirono sul naso – un tuono annunciò l'arrivo di qualcosa di ben più preoccupante che un paio di gocce – facendolo rinsavire: girò la chiave ed entrò in casa con passo felpato.  
   
L'ultima cosa che voleva era svegliare Gabriele, era il tipo di persona che poteva definirsi... _Pettegola_? Sì, _pettegola_ era la parola giusta: nel giro di poco più di due ore tutti ma proprio tutti – Michele ad Atlanta compresa – avrebbero saputo che Dean e Castiel erano usciti insieme.  
   
 _E non solo._  
   
Trattenne il respiro, gli occhi aperti ben attenti che scrutavano l'oscurità in cerca di un minimo movimento: l'ambiente era tranquillo, l'unico rumore era il leggero ticchettio dell'orologio attaccato alla parete.  
   
 _Meno male._  
   
Si rilassò quando vide che suo fratello era andato a letto così emise un sospiro di sollievo proprio quando la luce dell'appartamento si accese all'improvviso.  
   
 _Oh no._  
   
"Guarda, guarda chi è tornato a casa."  
   
Gabriele era poggiato al muro dalla parte opposta dell'entrata con le braccia incrociate al petto, la maglietta larga e i pantaloni del pigiama che cadevano addosso alla sua figura rendendolo più piccolo di quanto già non fosse in realtà; guardava il fratello minore con un ghigno compiaciuto in volto, come se si aspettasse che da un momento all'altro avesse iniziato a parlare.  
   
"Allora?"  
   
Castiel si tolse il giaccone senza guardarlo: si sentiva particolarmente distaccato dalla realtà, come se si trovasse in un sogno.  
   
 _Ma non è stato un sogno..._  
   
"Buonanotte, Gabriele." Mormorò con voce roca, camminando lentamente verso la sua camera.  
   
"Ehi, ehi, ehi, non puoi lasciarmi così!" Protestò Gabriele saltellando sul posto tutto eccitato. "Sei uscito con _qualcuno_ , una persona in carne ed ossa." Sottolineò l'ultima frase con un'alzata di braccia – si era trasformato in una cheerleader. "Racconta, racconta, racconta!"  
   
Castiel si lasciò sfuggire un lamento. "Sono stanco adesso."  
   
Fortunatamente Gabriele non gli parò la strada ma non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso – davanti a lui c'era un nuovo Castiel; sbuffò sonoramente per esprimere il suo disappunto.  
   
"Eddai fratellino!" Gabriele non poté fare nulla davanti alla porta della camera di Castiel che si chiuse con un sonoro tonfo; come se quello non fosse bastato, si sentì perfino la serratura chiudersi a chiave.  
Poggiò la fronte contro di essa e in falsetto si mise a cantare l'inizio di _Do You Wanna Built A Snowman?_ – fermandosi solo il tempo di minacciare il fratello che si era barricato nella stanza. "Castiel, ti avverto, posso continuare per ore, so tutte le canzoni di _Frozen_ a memoria."  
   
Castiel si sedette sul suo letto come un lungo sospiro, ignorando il canto volutamente stonato di Gabriele fuori dalla porta: nella sua testa c'era solo Dean, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
   
 _Dean._  
 

_***_

   
Sam si alzò dal proprio letto non appena la sveglia aveva suonato esattamente alle sei e mezza in punto: era grato a Crowley di avergli permesso di recarsi a lavoro un po' più tardi – _Te lo meriti Alce, dormi una mezz'ora in più anche per me!_ – sentendosi relativamente ricaricato.  
   
Si stiracchiò le lunghe membra ancora un po’ intorpidite dal sonno, andando in cucina per un più che meritato caffè; tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che quella scena bizzarra che lo stava aspettando.  
   
Forse era ancora a letto e quella figura era solo frutto di qualche sciocca pseudo-allucinazione notturna: suo fratello Dean in piedi, vestito, con tanto di scarpe addosso.  
   
Qualcosa non andava – e okay, adesso aveva un lavoro fisso ma era davvero possibile un cambiamento così repentino, tutto nel giro di pochi giorni?  
   
"Buongiorno Sammy!" L'aveva sentito entrare bella stanza e quindi lo salutò per primo; era chino sulla macchinetta del caffè cercando di farla funzionare. "Ne faccio uno anche per te?" Indicò la tazza pronta ad essere riempita di fumante bevanda calda.  
   
Sam annuì, stranito del tutto da quel comportamento. "Già in piedi? E vestito per di più."  
   
Dean aveva azionato la macchinetta, non replicando; sembrava troppo assorbito da qualcosa – _qualcosa_ che non poteva essere solo il semplice preparare un caffè al proprio fratello minore.  
   
"Dean?" Tentò di catturare la sua attenzione, chiamandolo per nome. "Mi senti?"  
   
"Uh?"  
   
"Dean. Sto parlando con te."  
   
L'odore del caffè si stava propagando nell'aria accompagnato dal gorgoglio inconfondibile della macchinetta.  
   
"Sammy, ecco il tuo caffè!"  
   
Sam inarcò un sopracciglio nel vedere il comportamento volutamente distaccato del fratello maggiore ma si limitò a soffiare sulla bevanda fumante: adesso doveva fare colazione.  
   
Stava ripassando a mente tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare a lavoro – telefonare alla _SucroCorp_ , pranzare con Amy, non farsi ammazzare da Zaccaria Spencer – quando il cellulare che aveva posato accanto a sé squillò due volte: _hai ricevuto un messaggio_.  
   
Con il sapore del caffè in bocca, Sam sbloccò la schermata per vedere chi lo cercasse già di prima mattina, un sorriso spontaneo che gli si stampò in faccia nel leggere il nome di Gabriele.  
   
 _"Gigantor, buongiorno! Ho notizie succose su tuo fratello e il mio – affari di famiglia! ;)"_  
   
Sam guardò Dean che adesso aveva addentato un biscotto con gusto; cosa gli stava nascondendo?  
   
O meglio: cosa aveva fatto la sera precedente?  
   
 _"Buongiorno. Cosa intendi?"_ Sam digitò velocemente le parole, le dita ancora un po' addormentate; scrocchiò rumorosamente le nocche.  
   
 _"Ci piacciono i ragazzi Winchester...Parecchio ;)"_  
   
Sam sbuffò, sorridendo nel vedere l’immancabile emoticon a fine messaggio: cosa voleva dire Gabriele? Cosa era mai successo tra Dean e Castiel?  
   
Possible...?  
   
"Dean, che hai fatto ieri sera, tutto bene?" Sam parlò casualmente, mettendo da parte il cellulare. "Non ricordo di aver sentito l'Impala." Il che era anche vero, era praticamente svenuto dal sonno.  
   
Dean tossì un paio di volte, mandando giù un generoso boccone di biscotti. "Sono andato a bere qualcosa con Castiel dopo la chiusura, siamo stati un po' in giro." Il suo tono era normale, ben misurato. "Le ore sono volate."  
   
Sam finì la sua tazza di caffè, pensando che Gabriele lo stesse solo prendendo in giro giusto per iniziare la giornata a suo modo; Dean era innamorato delle donne, delle loro curve... Castiel era tutto tranne che una donna.  
   
"Io esco Sammy, divertiti a mettere in gabbia i cattivi."  
   
Così, senza nemmeno dargli tempo di rispondere che non era un poliziotto ma un _avvocato_ , Dean uscì di casa fischiettando qualcosa che assomigliava molto a _Is this love_ dei Whitesnake, lasciando Sam a contemplare l'angolo cucina nettamente confuso.  
 

***

   
“Come stai Castiel?”  
   
Lo scampanellio della porta assieme alla voce poco gradita di suo fratello Nick non sembrò urtarlo più di tanto: Castiel alzò lo sguardo dai cupcakes che aveva appena messo in vetrina giusto per fare un cenno al fratello, pronto a tornarsene tranquillamente in cucina a fare il suo lavoro come ogni giorno.  
   
Gabriele li guardava incuriosito, _divertito_ , con lo sguardo che andava da un fratello all’altro come se si trovasse ad assistere ad una partita di tennis.  
   
"Bene, Nick." E con questo Castiel gli diede le spalle, dileguandosi nel retro del negozio.  
   
Era una mattinata tranquilla: l'unico suono adesso era il leggero vociare di un gruppo di clienti che stavano facendo colazione seduti ad un tavolo all’angolo – ma ovviamente Nick non riuscì a trattenersi dal dover aprire bocca. "Wow, come è scontroso…Dean deve averlo sfinito." Il suo commento lo fece ridere di gusto, Gabriele a ruota che si ricordò divertito di come la sera prima avesse infastidito innocentemente il fratello minore per cercare di ottenere ulteriori informazioni sul suo pseudo-appuntamento con il maggiore dei Winchester.  
   
"Ecco, a proposito, Dean sarà qui a breve, ma non infastidirlo troppo, infondo siamo sul posto di lavoro. Non voglio dare spettacolo ai clienti." Gabriele tentò di essere professionale ma la domanda fece solo sbuffare Nick.  
   
"Disse quello che si mise a fare il karaoke di prima mattina infastidendo l’intero negozio." Nick sospirò, appoggiandosi alla vetrina per guardare con interesse i dolci.  
   
"Ehi, ehi, ehi, quella mattinata fu epica, non ha litigato nessuno, ci siamo divertiti da matti." O per lo meno _lui_ si era divertito assieme a un gruppo di turisti giapponesi che gli avevano fatto perfino un video mentre si esibiva nella sua migliore imitazione di Mick Jagger; Castiel si era affacciato sconvolto dalla cucina per poi rimanerci fino a quando il trambusto non si era calmato.  
   
Ah, che giornata! Chissà se ci fosse stato già Dean con loro, forse le cose sarebbero state ben diverse; Castiel sarebbe uscito dal suo guscio.  
   
"Buongiorno gente!"  
   
 _Parli del diavolo..._  
   
"Ciao Dean-o!" Gabriele gli fece un occhiolino – non c'era nessuna malizia, davvero – mentre Nick spostò la sua attenzione dai cupcakes al ragazzo appena entrato; sembrava entusiasta di essere lì, muovendosi sicuro di sé come se lavorasse in quel posto da anni.  
   
"Dean! È sempre bello vederti." Il tono lascivo di Nick gli fece guadagnare un'occhiata torva e Gabriele non ne fu affatto sorpreso: a Dean suo fratello maggiore non piaceva per niente, bastava ricordare quelle poche parole che si erano scambiati alla cena.  
   
"Castiel è in cucina?" Dean si andò a togliere la giaccia, indossando il grembiule della divisa, parlando con indifferenza.  
   
 _Certo, Dean, fai finta di niente…_  
   
"Dove potrebbe essere altrimenti?" Gabriele gli fece cenno con la testa verso il retro del negozio. "Me lo hai fatto stancare ieri Dean? L'ho visto stanco, questa mattina quasi non si alzava dal letto."  
   
Dean si fermò a metà strada, le labbra strette fra loro. "Già, siamo andati per pub a bere qualcosa. Tutto qui."  
   
A Nick gli sfuggì una risata che sembrò più un latrato. "Per Castiel perfino una semplice Coca Cola è alcolica, i miei complimenti se sei riuscito a farlo stancare, _chissà cosa hai fatto_."  
   
Non fu difficile capire a cosa stesse alludendo veramente Nick: si poteva vedere l'insofferenza negli occhi di Dean che sembrava combattuto tra il mandarlo a quel paese una volta per tutte lì davanti ai clienti o se strangolarlo.  
   
 _Oh-oh._  
   
"Ehm, Dean, abbiamo un paio di ordini per la mattinata, vuoi pensarci tu?"  
   
Gabriele salvó la situazione perché fortunatamente Dean annuì e andò in cucina senza dire una parola.  
   
 _Meno male._  
   
"Uffa, stava per crollare, hai rovinato tutto." Nick piegò le labbra come per fingere di essersi offeso.  
   
"Stava per _ucciderti_ semmai. Sei mio fratello, non vorrei pulire il tuo sangue dal pavimento e ricevere lamentele dai clienti." Gabriele andò a servire una ragazza portandole un caffè, tornando poi da Nick che adesso cercava di sbirciare nella cucina.  
   
Era una causa persa.  
   
"Nick."  
   
"Sssh! Sto cercando di sentire se si stanno baciando."  
   
Dalla cucina non si sentiva nient'altro all'infuori del mixer.  
   
“Adesso entro.” Nick ignorò del tutto il vietato l’accesso a chi non fosse un dipendente _(ho lavorato qui, sono un dipendente onorario!)_ andando nella stanza dove Castiel era chino a sistemare delle stoviglie mentre Dean era dalla parte opposta a impastare chissà che cosa.  
   
“Nick, sai quanto mi diverto anche io ma adesso stiamo lavoran-“ Gabriele non riuscì a finire la frase perché Nick si schiarì la gola e mostrò il suo cellulare con teatralità.  
   
“Dean, Castiel, ho una foto da farvi vedere.”  
   
 _Oh no._


End file.
